Stirb nicht vor mir
by Yuna200
Summary: Ginny ist Adoptiert und keine gewöhnliche Hexe, auf ihr liegt ein Bann der sich kurz vor ihrem 17 Geburtstag auflöst. Nun macht sie sich auf die Suche nach ihrem Partner.GW/SP
1. Stirb nicht vor mir

1 Stirb nicht vor mir

Der Krieg war endlich beendet, viele der Todesser wurde frei gesprochen so auch Severus Snape Tränkemeister und Lehrer von Hogwarts.

Professor Dumbeldore leitet noch immer Hogwarts und Professor Mc Gonigall war noch immer Stellvertreterin.

Severus hatte endlich Zeit, Nachhause zukehren in den Schoss der Familie seines Clans. Außer Albus und Tom wusste niemand wer er wirklich ist, er war noch ein sehr junger Vampire mit seinen 43 Jahren und doch schon fast zu alt um noch seine Gefährtin zu finden, er wusste er hatte vielleicht noch 20 Jahre aber das war nicht viel Zeit für einen Vampir der Unsterblich ist. Er hatte vor ungefähr 17 Jahren gespürt das Sie geboren wurde, er konnte sie fühlen, doch nach einem halben Jahr war es als wäre sie gestorben.

Er hatte gesucht und letztendlich hatte er die Hoffnung aufgegeben das Sie noch lebt.

Er war endlich frei und konnte machen was er wollte, doch was hatte das Leben für einen Sinn wenn man immer allein sein würde. Mit dieser Frag wollte sich Severus in den Sommerferien beschäftigen. Er hatte gerade seine Koffer gepackt, auch der letzte Schüler war endlich aus dem Gebäude, erleichtert trat er in den Kamin.

Zufrieden im Hause Slytherin zu sein, rief er die Hauselfen, warf ihnen seine Sachen zu.

„Charmant wie immer meine Sohn", eine schlanke Schwarzhaarige Frau stand hinter ihm, sie wirkte nicht älter als 30 doch sie war schon 400 Jahre alt und auch Severus sah kaum älter als vielleicht 22 aus, wenn er ohne Illusion in den Spiegel sah.

„Mutter, es ist eine Freude wieder Nachhause zu kommen", er küsste ihr höflich die Hand.

Celina Samantha Slytherin hatte sie daran gewönnt das ihr jüngster Sohn so abgestumpft war, seit dem Tag wo er die Hoffnung aufgab das seine Partnerin noch lebte.

„Komm deine Familie wartet auf dich wir wollen deine Heimkehr feiern", sie lief langsam Richtung Speisezimmer und er folgte schweigend.

Die Flügeltüren schwangen federleicht auf, als sie durch diese durch wollte.

„Schaut nur wenn ich mitbringe", sie setzt sich neben ihren Mann Samuel Salazar Slytherin auch er sah nicht älter als 30 aus, doch war er wie seine Frau schon viel älter, 435 Jahre um genau zu sein.

Severus hob seine Blick und ließ ihn über den Tisch schweifen, neben seinem Vater saß Calvin Samuel seiner großer Bruder er war gerade 200 Jahre alt geworden, daneben sein Gefährte Noel er war 170 Jahre alt.

Auf der Anderen Seite des Tisches saß seine Schwester Nikita, sie war eine Schönheit wie ihrer Mutter, sie ist gerade mal 100 Jahre und seit 50 Jahren gebunden mit Page Nelle, Page war 75 Jahre, alle hatten sie ihrer Gefährten gefunden, das seine nicht mehr lebte, wie alle glaubten, sprach keiner an. Doch wusste jeder in diesem Haus warum ihr Bruder, bzw. Sohn in die Welt der Zauberer abgetaucht war.

„Mein Sohn setzt dich", er deutet neben Nikita, er nickte seine Vater zu.

„Willkommen daheim, nun sind wie wieder komplett. Lasst uns essen, ich hab Zwei ganz frische Rehe, fangen lassen, sie werden gerade hergerichtet", verkündet das Oberhaupt der Familie, na gut in diesem Haus, den das Oberhaupt des Clans Slytherin war noch immer Salazar Slytherin höchst persönlich.

Nach dem Abendessen, verschwand er im Pferdestall um seine Stute Naomi, zu satteln und auszureiten. Eins seiner wenigen Hobbys außerhalb seines Labors.

Im Hause Weasley, war gerade das Abendessen beendet worden, als sich jeder erheben wollten bittet Molly ihrer Kinder noch sitzen zu bleiben, die dazugehörenden Partner

allerdings mussten das Zimmer verlassen.

So zogen Hermine, Katie, Angelina und Fleur von Danen, sie hatten sich entschieden einen Spaziergang zu machen so lang die Familie sich unterhält. Es passiert selten dass sie nicht dabei sein durfte, doch wenn es so war fügten sie sich. Sie hatten alle schon mit Molly Bekanntschaft gemacht und darauf verzichtet jeder Einzelne sehr gerne drauf.

„Mum was ist los?", Charlie sah seine Mutter an, seien Geschwister riefen auch quer durch den Raum.

„RUHE eure Mutter möchte euch was erzählen", ermahnte Arthur seine Kinder, die sofort verstummten.

„Alles was ihr hört wir in der Familie bleiben, nicht mal eure Partner dürfen es fürs erste Erfahren habe wir uns verstanden", Molly sah jeden ihrer 5 anwesenden Söhne an, diese nickten einstimmig.

„Ich erzähl es nur einmal und bitte hast uns nicht dafür", Arthur drückte die Hand seiner Frau.

„Vor etwa 20 Jahren lernte wir ein junges Paar kenne Virginia und Lucas, sie waren erst vor kurzen nach England gekommen, wir freundeten uns an und halfen ihnen die ersten 2 Jahre sich hier durch zu schlagen, doch dann brach der Kontakt ab. Wir suchten beide doch niemand wusste wo sie abgeblieben waren. Ich hatte fast nicht mehr dran gedacht, als eines Tages ein Korbchen mit einer Nachricht vor unserer Tür lag.

Der Brief war von Virginia, sie bat mich auf ihr kleines Mädchen zu achten, es zu lieben und groß zu ziehen als wäre es meine Eigenes.", sie sah zu Ginny, die anfing zu zittern, Charlie zog sie zu sich auf den Schoss.

„Sie wusste das ich selber kein Mädchen mehr bekommen würde und war sich sicher das es ihrer Tochter bei uns nichts fehlen würde.

Ich möchte euch gerne den Brief vorlesen, den ich damals bekam", sie zog den Brief aus ihrer Tasche.

„Liebste Molly,

nimm mein Tochter und liebe sie als wäre es deine Eigene, ich selber werde in kürze nicht mehr in der Lage sein dazu.

Ich war nie ganz ehrlich zu dir ich bin keine Hexe, ich bin mit Lucas geflohen vor meinem Clan, ja du verstehst richtig in bin ein geborener Vampir, ich hatte mich verliebt und habe nicht auf meinen Gefährten warten wollen.

Vor einigen Stunden habe ich erfahren das mein Clan uns gefunden hat, ich werde nicht mehr lang Leben, zu hoch ist die Straffe in unseren Kreisen für meinen Verrat.

Meine Tochter hätte wohl nichts zu befürchten, aber ich wünsche mir dass meine Tochter in einem Liebevollen Zuhause aufwächst, mit großen Brüdern die auf sie achten werden.

Ich habe mit Lucas zusammen ein Bann über unsere Tochter gelegt, sie wird die Jahre bis zu ihrem 17 Geburtstag als ganz normal Hexe leben können, doch dann bricht der Bann von allein. Wenn ihr sie darauf Vorbereit wollt löst den Bann vorher auf, auf der Rückseite habe ich dir aufgeschrieben wie.

Bitte denk dran sie nicht zu versprechen, auch sie hat eine Gefährten, der vielleicht schon Sehnlich auf sie wartet.

Ich danke dir Molly und auch dir Arthur für eure Freundschaft, sie ist das wertvollste das ich kenne gelernt habe hier bei euch.

Ich weiß dass es Ginevra sehr gut gehen wird bei dir, sag ihr das wir sie immer lieben werden.

In tiefsten Dank

Virginia und Lucas", Molly legte den Brief zusammen und legte diesen auf den Tisch.

„Dabei war deine Geburtsurkunde", endet Molly und sah nun in die Runde.

Ginny sah zu ihrer Mutter und dann zu dem Brief.

„Das heißt ich bin nicht eure Tochter? Ich bin keine Hexe?", fragte sich zu Sicherheit nach.

„Wir lieben dich du bist unsere Tochter, aber eben nicht unsere Leibliche. Doch du bist eine Hexe, Lucas war Zauberer, aber ja du bist keine Gewöhnlich Hexen Ginerva. Wir haben uns kurz nach deiner Ankunft Informiert. Du wirst ein sehr langes Leben habe, solltest du deinen Gefährten finden wird es ewig währen. Du wirst das unsere Überleben Ginerva", Molly hatte Angst vor der Reaktion ihrer Kinder, bis jetzt waren alle still. Sie hatten noch nicht begriffen was Molly wirklich sagen wollte.

„Ich bin ein Vampir, hab ich das richtig verstanden, ein geborener", Arthur nickte ihr zu.

„Wieso kann ich ins Tageslicht?", war ihrer erste kluge Frage, immerhin hatte sie viele Romane gelesen über Vampire.

„Weil du ein geborener bist. Wir haben hier ein Buch was alle wichtigen Informationen für dich bereithält. Ginny du wirst in ein paar Monaten 17 und wir wollten dir die Möglichkeit geben dich an den Gedanken zu gewöhne was du wirklich bist", erklärte sich Molly.

Ginny war vom Schoss ihres Bruders geklettert und nahm das Buch an sich, sie sah auf den Brief.

Molly nickte ihr zu, sie nahm ihn an sich und verschwand aus der Küche, sie verschanzte sich in ihrem Zimmer.

„Moment, das heißt Bill und ich hatten doch recht, als wir fragten wann Mumm den schwanger war mit Ginny. Ihr habt uns die ganzen Jahre glauben lassen, das wir sie nicht mehr alle haben", schnaubte Charlie verärgert.

„Wir wollten ihr doch nur eine Kindheit geben so wie wir sie euch gegeben haben", schniefte Molly herzzerreißend

„Sie ist gar nicht unsere Schwester, das erklärt warum sie auch gut eine Slytherin hätte werden können", Ron musste erst mal ein Glas Wasser runter schlucken.

„Unsere Kleine, ist nicht unsere Kleine?", Fred sah George an, der schüttelt den Kopf.

„Nicht unsere Schwester, aber sie wird immer unsere Kleine sein", George hatte das Eis gebrochen.

„Ja sie wird immer unsere kleine Ginny sein, egal wer oder was sie wirklich ist", Bill sah zu seiner Mutter, die mit tränen nassem Gesicht lächelt.

„Danke Jungs, ich hatte so Angst das ihr uns verurteilen werdet", sie schnäuzte sich erst mal.

„Enttäuscht ja das sind wir wohl alle, wir sind alle im den glauben aufgewachsen, das Ginny unsere Schwester ist, aber verurteilen tut dich keiner von uns oder Jungs?", Charlie sah seine Brüder an und alle stimmten ihm zu.

„Wie geht's nun weiter?", Ron sah endlich wieder hoch.

„Wir warten, wie Ginny sich entscheidet, sie kann noch bis zu ihrem Geburtstag als Hexe leben, oder direkt ihr richtige Leben beginnen. Bitte steht ihr auch weiter hin zu Seite", Molly war stolz so tolle Söhne zu haben, das einer aus der Reihe viel, das zählte nicht mehr.

Ginny setzt sich mit ihrem Buch auf den Fenstersims und sah raus, auf den Wald in der Nähe.

Sie musste das eben gehörte erst verdauen, sie hielt den Brief ihrer leiblichen Mutter in der Hand, Virginia war ihrer Mutter nicht Molly, sie war keine Hexe sondern ein Vampir und alle ihre tollen Brüder waren gar keine.

So war das alles nicht geplant, sie wollte sich nach ihrem letzten Schuljahr offiziell mit Harry verloben, so hatten sie es besprochen und jetzt, sie würde ihn nicht Heiraten, das wusste sie jetzt schon. Ob sie wirklich einen Gefährten hatte, der auf sie wartet, für den sie bestimmt war, sie seufzte leise.

Warum konnte das Leben nicht mal unkompliziert sein, aber nein warum auch.

Sie faltet den Brief auseinander und lass ihn noch mal, sie verstand ihrer Mutter und war froh eine schöne Kindheit gehabt zu haben und doch hatte sie ihr bis jetziges Leben in einer Lüge gelebt. Sie entschloss sich erst mal das Buch zu lesen, vielleicht konnte sie dann wirklich nachvollziehen warum sie nicht bei ihrem Clan groß werden sollte.

Die Nacht brach herein und noch immer war Ginny im Buch vertieft, Hermine würde wohl bei Ron schlafen müssen, das war ihr im Moment recht gleichgültig.

Sie hatte gelesen wie man in vielen Clans groß wurde und sie hatte lesen müssen was man wohl mit Virginia getan hatte. Sie sah zum Mond hoch und lächelte als ihr einige Tränen über die Wange liefen.

„Danke Mutter", hauchte sie leise, nach einiger Zeit hatte sie sich so weit beruhigt das sie weiter lesen konnte.

Sie war erleichtert zu lesen, das jeder Vampir zu seinem 17 Geburtstag automatisch einen Blutstein bekam, sie würde niemanden Töten müssen.

Bis jetzt hört sich das alles gar nicht so schlecht an als Vampir zu leben, sagte Molly nicht sie müsse ihren Gefährten finden.

Sie blätterte weiter und fand nach was sie suchte.

_Im laufe der ersten 60 Jahre findet der Vampir seine Gefährten Normalerweise, es kann auch länger dauern. Bis jetzt ist aber kein Paar bekannt, das sie so spät gefunden hat. _

_Den nach diesen 60 Jahren ist die Chance, das der Gefährte oder gar sie selber schon zu schwach sind um sich zu finden._

_Ohne seinen Gefährten gefunden zu haben hat ein Vampir eine Lebenserwartung von 200 Jahren. Findet er seine Gefährten und bindet sich mit diesem liegt ein Langes leben vor Ihnen, selbst wenn der Gefährte später sterben sollte, hat jeder Vampir die Entscheidung ob er seinem Gefährten folgen will._

_Wie sie ihren Gefährten finden? Die meisten Vampire spüren wenn ihrer Gefährten zu Welt kommen und spüren diesen sein Leben lang, sind beide Gefährten so gut wie Erwachsen, ziehen sie sich fast schon von selber an._

_Doch nicht immer muss das so sein, jeder muss seinen ganz Persönlichen Weg finden, seine Gefährten zu finden._

Ginny sah auf und sah das langsam die Sonne aufging, sie hatte gar nicht geschlafen, doch das war ihr jetzt egal.

Sie hatte also noch ca. 40 Jahre, wenn ihr Gefährte allerdings schon drüber lag hatte sie schlechte Chancen.

Gedanken versunken legte sie das Buch zu Seite und lass sich den Zauber für den Bannbruch durch.

Sie lass es immer wieder, das war kein Zauberspruch, in dem Sinn, keiner würde ihr helfen können.

_Nur Ginerva kann ihn lösen, sie muss es sich aus Tiefsten Herzen wünschen_

Sie musste es wollen, aber wollte sie den wirklich, so hätte sie einfach den Zauber aufgesagt, aber jetzt musste sie sich damit auseinander setzten.

Das Frühstück verlief schweigen, keiner der Damen wusste wieso, den keiner ihrer Partner wollte reden.

Ginny ging schnell Duschen und erschien, dann auch zum Frühstück, sie hatte ein lächeln auf dem Gesicht, sie hatte sich entschieden.

Doch erst wollte sie sehen ob ihrer Familie den das auch noch war.

Sie legte die Hände um die Schulter ihrer Mutter.

„Ich liebe dich Mumm, danke", sagt sie leise und Molly lächelt seelisch, sie wandert weiter zu ihrem Vater. „Ich liebe dich Dad, danke", sie löste sich von diesem und sah zu ihren Brüdern.

„Ich hab euch lieb", sie hatte Angst, ihrer Eltern waren es weiter hin, aber was war mit ihren Brüdern. Diese Sprangen von ihren Stühlen und drückten ihre Schwester, ein großer Haufen und in der Mitte Ginny.

„Wir haben dich auch lieb", kam es im Chor, ob sie das geübt hatten, erleichtert viel die Anspannung von Ginny.

Das Knäuel löste sich auf und jeder ging zu seinem Platz, keiner dachte daran auch nur ein Wort der Erklärung abzuliefern.

So ging das Frühstück recht normal über die Bühne, Ginny hatte sich ihr Buch genommen und sich im Hof unter einen Baum gesetzt, Charlie und Bill leistet ihr Gesellschaft.

„Was wenn mein Gefährte schon zu alt ist um die Kraft zu haben, mich zu finden?", fragte sie sich leise, nicht dran gedacht das ihrer Brüder neben ihr saßen.

„Wir helfen dir, es wird bestimmt kaum älter sein als du", sprach Charlie ihr Mut zu, sie seufz.

„Wie erklär ich das nur Harry in 2 Jahren wollten wir nach Spinner End und dort Heiraten", sie lehnt ihren Kopf bei Bill an.

„Ihm solltest du die Wahrheit erzählen, wenn dein Wahres Ich in dir wieder frei ist. Er wird es verstehen, er kennt die Gesetzt der Vampir und anderer Magischer Wesen", Bill streichelt ihr Geistesabwesend durchs Haar.

Fast drei Wochen vergingen und noch immer hatte sich Ginny nicht wirklich entschieden, eines Morgen aber wurde sie wach und fand das sie sich sehr Kindisch verhielt, immerhin würde sie in nicht mal 4 Wochen eh erwachen.

Sie gähnte und entschied sich später darüber Gedanken zu machen.

Als sie zum Mittagessen wieder erwachte, tapste sie in Bad sie sah in den Spiegel und schrie los.

Wer war das bitte in diesem Spiegel, eine jung Frau sah ihr entgegen, sie hatte lange Haare die bis zu ihrem Hintern reichten und das satte Rot war einem sanften Orange gewichen, ihre grünen Augen waren eisblau und ihre Haut war einige Nuancen heller als vorher und ihr Körper war wesendlich weiblicher als vorher.

Ginny hatte so laut geschrieben, das das Gesamt Haus in ihr Zimmer eilte, Ginny stand noch immer vor dem Spiegel und verstand erst jetzt das war sie, der Vampir in ihr war erwacht.

Sie fuhr durch ihr Haar, sie sah an sich runter, bei allem was heilig ist, für dies Kurven brauchte sie wohl en Waffenschein.

Sie dreht sich um und sah ihre gesamte Familie in ihrem Zimmer, Charlie pfiff laut.

„Du hast dich also Entschieden und nicht informiert das sich dein Aussehen ändern wird?", er kam auf sie zu.

„Doch schon, aber nicht so extrem, sieht es sehr schlimm aus?", fragte sie vorsichtig, der Rest der Familie beobachtet das Schauspiel schweigend.

„Ganz im Gegenteil, du warst schon immer eine Schönheit, aber jetzt. Wow du bist hot Schwesterchen", grinst Charlie und drückte ihr eine Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Ich glaube es nicht du bist ein Vampir Ginny, ich dachte wir wären Freundinnen. Wie konntest du das nur Harry antun", Hermine sah sie vorwurfsvoll an.

„Ich aber Mine, ich habe es doch auch erst erfahren", versucht sie sich zu erklären.

Ron zog seine Freundin mit und gab seiner Familie das Zeichen das er sich um sie kümmert.

„Und jetzt?", fragt Ginny leise

„Jetzt gehst du Duschen und dann gibt's Mittagessen, dann sehen wir weiter", Molly schob die Familie aus dem Zimmer ihrer Tochter, sie konnte sich gut vorstellen das diese nun einen Moment für sich brauchte.

Die Familie Slytherin saß zusammen im Wohnzimmer, Calvin und Noel hatten etwas zu verkünden.

„Wir bekommen Nachwuchs", verkünden die beiden grinsend, in dem Moment kippte Severus einfach um Sessel.

„Das ist doch kein Grund in Unmacht zu fallen Brüderchen", Nikita war zu ihrem Bruder gelaufen, der langsam zu sich kam.

Die gesamte Familie sah zu ihm und wartet auf einer Erklärung für diesen Auftritt.

„Sie lebt", sagte er laut und deutlich.

„Wer lebt?", fragt Nikita verwundert, sie half Severus sich wieder hin zu setzten.

„Meine Gefährtin, sie lebt", er sah in die Runde und sah erleichtert auf.

„Sie lebt, wie jetzt ich dachte ihrer Aura wäre seit über 16 Jahren verschwunden", Calvin wünschte es seinen Bruder wirklich, aber wie sollte das gehen.

„Sie ist wieder da, sie ist erwacht und wird in kürze zum vollwertigem Vampir, das spüre ich", er konnte es sich selber nicht erklären aber er war erleichtert.

„Aber wie kann so was den passieren?", Nikita sah zu ihren Eltern, den man die Erleichterung ansah, den sie wusste das sie ihren Sohn sonnst schon bald verloren hätten.

„Vielleicht ein Bann, der auf ihr Lag, macht man heute eigentlich nicht mehr", gab Samuel seine Überlegung preis.

„Nur so kann ich es mir Erklären Sam", Celina küsste ihren Mann sanft.

„Dann wird jetzt endlich alles gut", Calvin freute sich nun doppelt, er würde Vater werden und sein Bruder hatte endlich die Chance auf ein Ewiges Leben.

Ron und Molly hatten Hermine den Kopf gewaschen und sie entschuldigte sich bei Ginny, in Kurzform wurde auch der Rest der Familie aufgeklärt.

Beim Abendessen viel Ginny etwas ein, „Ich brauche neue Sachen nichts teures, aber meine alten Sachen passen nicht mehr", sie sah entschuldigend zu ihrer Mutter.

„Da du bald volljährig bist, wirst du den Schlüssel zu deinem Verließ bekommen.

Was genau sich darin befindet weiß ich nicht, lass dich überraschen", sie drückte Ginny ihren Schlüssel in die Hand.

„Würdest du bitte mitkommen Mum?", fragte Ginny leise und ihrer Mutter nickte erfreut.

„Sehr gerne Ginny", so endet das Abendessen.


	2. Gefunden

Hallo ihr lieben

Ist die Story so schlecht? Ich schreib trotzdem mal weiter immer hin haben sich Zwei gemeldet die gerne lesen wollen wie es den nun weiter geht.

Looonieluu: Das freut mich dann hoffe ich das du weiter hin Spaß haben wirst am lesen

Midnight-of-Darkness: Mir ist es wichtig das ihr es gut lesen könnte, sonnst macht es ja keinen Spaß. Ja die Info war gerade für meine Stammleser die alle schon sehnlich auf die neuen Storys warten.

So nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim lesen

2 Gefunden

Voller Tatendrang ging Severus los in die Stadt, er brauchte Zutaten.

Der sonnst so schlecht gelaunte Severus Snape, macht sich einen Spaß draus die Leute freundlich zu Grüßen und zu lächeln.

Wenn er gewusst hätte wie sehr das die Leute erschreckt, hätte er es schon früher ausprobiert.

Aber ihm war bis jetzt nie danach, doch er fühlte Sie ganz deutlich, ob er Sie bald finden würde. Er hoffte es sehr, zu lange hatte er die Hoffnung auf ein Leben mit Ihr verloren geglaubt.

Schon in der Frühe waren Ginny und Molly aufgebrochen, ihr erster Weg führte sie zur Bank, wo sie vom einem der Kobolde runter ins Verließ gebracht wurden.

Ganze 3 Kammern umfing ihr Verließ, sie schlendert langsam mit Molly durch die Kammern und bekam ihren Mund vor Stauen nicht mehr zu, so reich war sie also.

"Mum ich würde euch gerne neu Einkleiden wäre das In Ordnung für dich?", fragend sah sie zu ihrer Mutter.

"Das ist doch aber nicht nötig Ginny liebes", Molly schmeichelte die Frage, aber es war ihr doch peinlich.

"Bitte Mum mach mir die Freude", sie sah mit ihren eisblauen Augen zu ihrer Mutter und verzog ihren Mund.

"Wenn du so schaust kann ja keiner Nein sagen", ergeben sah Molly zu ihrer Tochter, die nun zufrieden lächelt.

So packte Ginny eine Menge Gold ein und verließ die Bank Richtung Madam Malkins.

"Ah Mr Weasley was kann ich für sie tun?", Madam Malkins kam auf beide zu.

"Mein Brüder waren vor kurzem erst alle da zum ausmessen. Ist die Bestellung den schon bearbeitet?", Ginny sah fragend zu ihr.

"Nein noch nicht, für Morgen hab ich es angewiesen. Darf ich fragen worum es geht?", sie sah fragend zu Ginny.

"Natürlich dürfen sie, nehmen sie die besten Stoffe und machen sie von allem das doppelte", gab sie freundlich zu antwort, das ungläubiges Gesicht fand Ginny einfach nur witzig.

"Ähm, bitte, das ist ihr ernst? Das wird aber sehr Teuer", merkte Madam Malkins an.

"Das ist mir klar nennen sie mir den Preis bitte", Ginny war noch immer freundlich, wo her sollte die Frau das auch wissen.

Madam Malkins nahm sich die Bestellungen und verdoppelte alles und suchte den besten Stoff raus.

"Das wären dann 1043 Gallone und 12 Sickel", nannte sie den Preis, Ginny öffnet ihren Beutel und legte ihr das Gold auf den Sickel genau hin.

"Hier. So da das nun geklärt ist. Ich brauche einen komplett neue Ausstattung und meine Mutter auch. Nur das beste versteht sich", sie sah triumphierend zu Madam Malkins die noch immer nicht begreifen konnte was hier gerade passierte, doch sie entschied das sie sich darüber später Gedanken machen sollte.

Ginny entschied sich für viele dunkle Töne die noch besser ihrer Haare und ihre Augen zu Geltung bringen würden, von Schwarz bis tief Grün war alles vertreten.

"Sie liefern bitte alles", Ginny hatte sich gleich für ein Outfit entschieden was sie direkt anzog.

Eine schwarze Hüftjeans, eine dunkel grüne Tunika und Stiefel waren ihre Wahl.

Auf den Weg zum Eiscafe erwähnte Molly immer wieder das dass alles nicht nötig gewesen wäre.

„Das weiß ich und trotzdem hab ich es gerne gemacht", sie sah kurz zu ihrer Mum um dann in die Karte zu schauen, damit war das Thema für sie erledigt.

Severus spazierte gerade an der Eisdiele entlang, als er ihre Präsents spürte, sie war hier ganz in seiner Nähe, sollte das Glück auf seiner Seite stehen und würde er sie wirklich schon heute finden. Es gäbe nichts Schöneres für ihn.

Er würde langsamer, Flourish & Blotts hatte noch lang genug offen, also hatte er keine Eile, vielleicht konnte er Sie jetzt ja ausmachen.

Suchend blickte er sich um, doch leider konnte er Sie nicht ausmachen, lag es daran das sie noch nicht völlig erwacht war.

Auch Ginny spürte diese Präsents, schon seit sie Erwacht war, aber jetzt wurde das Gefühl sehr intensiv, hätte jetzt nicht gerade die Bedienung ihren Tisch erreicht, hätte Ginny wohl eine Blick auf ihrer Gefährten werfen können, aber so stand die Bedienung im Weg, sie holte Ginny mit einem "mrh" aus ihren Gedanken.

"Entschuldigung ich war in Gedanken, 2 Eiskaffe bitte", bestellte sie dann aber doch noch.

Enttäuschte, aber doch glücklich zu wissen das Sie in England ist und das Sie sogar in der Welt der Zauberer war, reichte ihm schon und so ging er weiter, immerhin hatte er ja noch einige Besorgungen zu machen.

Das Gefühl wurde schwächer, was war das nur gewesen, im Buch hatte sie nichts Gefunden.

Die Bedienung nickte freundlich und verschwand, um 5 Minuten später mit dem Gewünschten zurück zukehren.

„Mum können wir noch zu Flourish & Blotts gehen ich würde mir gern noch 2 Bücher besorgen, über die ich in meinem Buch gelesen habe.", sie schlürfte an ihrem Eiskaffe.

„Natürlich liebes", sie tranken in ruhe aus und bezahlten.

Severus war langsamer gelaufen, aber nichts. Er spürte Sie deutlich, doch er konnte sie nicht ausmachen in der Menge. Er besorgte schnell seine Bücher und verschwand nach Hause, hätte er noch 5 Minuten länger gebraucht, wären sie sich über den Weg gelaufen. Doch das Schicksal wollte es nicht so.

Ginny betrat den Bücherladen und suchte die Abteilungen durch, sie fand auf Anhieb die 2 Bücher, nicht gerade Billig, aber sie brauchte sie nun Mal.

„Hast du sie Liebes", Molly war nur sehr langsam gefolgt und sah sich selber um.

"Ja ich hab sie, hier schau mal Mum ist das nicht das Kochbuch von dem du immer so Schwärmst?", Ginny hielt ihr das Buch der großen Köche unter die Nase.

"Ja das ist es liebes was ist damit?", sie sah fragend zu ihrer Tochter die einfach an ihr vorbei ging zu Kasse und alle drei Bücher bezahlte.

"Aber Ginny, das ist doch...", Ginny drückte ihr die Tüte in die Hand.

"Nicht nötig ich weiß und trotzdem nimm es und Koch für uns. Nun komm Kochen ist nämlich das Stichwort, wir sind schon reichlich spät dran", damit zog sie ihrer Mutter hinter sich her.

Es ging es zurück zum Fuchsbau, das Mittagessen musste vorbereitet werden.

Ginny verzog sich nach dem Essen vorbereitet war wieder in den Garten, sie blätterte durch ihre Neuen Bücher. Noch war das Haus leer erst zum Mittagessen würde die Familie zurückkommen.

Seufzend stellte Ginny fest, das sie ja viele Information durch die Bücher bekam, aber was dieses Gefühl betraf wurde sie einfach nicht schlau.

Warum wurde es so intensiv und dann war es wieder weg, sie schloss die Augen und genoss die Wärme, direkt in die Sonne wollte sie nicht mehr, das würde ihren Teint nur zerstören.

Severus kam gerade rechtzeitig zum Mittagessen, nur seine Eltern waren anwesend und er strahlte richtig gehend. Celina sah es mit wohlwollen das die Maske von ihm viel.

„Du bist ja so gut gelaunt mein Sohn, was ist es das dich so glücklich macht?", Celina sah zu ihrem Sohn, ihr Mann sah nun auch auf, was seiner Frau aber auch immer auffiel.

„Sie lebt hier vielleicht sogar in London, ich hab sie gespürt als ich einkaufen war, ich konnte sie leider nicht sehen, aber sie war ganz in meiner Nähe", er langte ordentlich zu und fing an zu essen.

„Das sind gute Neuigkeiten Severus", Samuel widmet sich auch seinem Essen.

Der 1 September kam schneller, als alles geglaubt hätte. Ginny war an ihrem 17 Geburtstag zu einem vollwertigem Vampir geworden, ich Augen waren etwas nachgedunkelt.

Ihren Stein trug sie als Kette bei sich, für niemanden sichtbar, außer sie wollte es so.

Er lag morgens neben ihr auf dem Nachttisch, sie trank 2 Mal täglich aus diesem.

Sie würde dieses letzte Jahr nicht alleine machen, fast alle des letzten 7 Jahrganges würden ihr Jahr wiederholen, jetzt wo die Schule wieder eröffnet war und frieden herrschte.

Sie freute sich auf ihre beste Freundin Anne Thurner auch Gryffindor, sie hatten sich in den Ferien schon getroffen und Ginny hatte ihr alles erklärt. Ginny war erleichtert das Anne es so gut aufgenommen hatte und ihr weiter hin zu Seite Stehen wollte.

Auf dem Bahnsteig verabschiedet sie sich von ihrer großen Familie und wurde direkt von Anne in beschlag genommen.

„Weißt du Gin, die Jungs waren ja schon immer hinter dir her, aber jetzt wirst du dich nicht mehr retten könne", lachte sie laut und schlendert mit ihr durch den Zug.

„Ich weiß", sie suchten sich ein Abteil und verschanzten sich in diesem.

„Aber du weißt doch, ich darf nicht Wählen. Es gibt da einen Vampir dessen Gefährtin ich bin. Ich kann ihn fühlen Anne", sie sah zu ihrer Freundin.

„Du wirst ihn finden. Bestimmt ist er, ein heißer junger Mann, dein Gefährte", grinst sie ihrer Freundin an.

„Sag mal Gin, hast du schon mit Harry geredet?", Anne wusste das sie sich jetzt doch auf ein gefährliches Gebiet begeben hatte.

„Nein, ich hab ihn seit dem Sommer nicht mehr gesehen und ihm ehrlich gesagt auch nicht geschrieben. Ich hab Angst Anne, meine Gefühle für ihn sind wie verpufft, ich versteh das nicht. Ich wollte ihn Heiraten ich war mir so sicher und dann als wäre es nie da Gewesen, dieses Gefühl zu ihm zu gehören", sie seufzte sie hatte wirklich Angst vor diesem Gespräch.

„Du gehörst nun mal nicht zu den Hexen du bist was Besonderes und wenn dein Gefährte lebt, kannst du eben keine Gefühle der Liebe, für wenn anders empfinden. So steht es doch in deinem Buch", sie nahm ihrer Freundin in den Arm, sie redeten noch über belangloses Zeug.

Langsam kam das Schloss in sicht und Ginny lächelt, sie waren daheim, ihr letztes Jahr auf Hogwarts würde nun beginnen.

Severus Snape saß mit seinen Kollegen am Tisch und wartet drauf das das Festessen endlich begann, er war froh wenn er wieder in seinen Kerker konnte.

Die Flügeltür schwang auf und die Schüler strömten in die Halle und da war das Gefühl wieder, seine Gefährtin war also eine seiner Schülerinnen.

Ob das nun Glück oder Unglück war darüber ließ sich streiten, die arme Schülerin würde den Schreck ihres Lebens bekommen.

Ginny setzt sich mit dem Rücken zum Lehrertisch, auch sie spürte diese Wärme intensiver.

Ihr Gefährte war hier, einer aus ihrem Jahrgang vermute sie, sie blickte sich suchen in der Halle um, aber niemand zog sie regelrecht an.

Die Flügeltür öffnet sich ein weiteres Mal und McGonagall brachte die Erstklässler rein.

Nach der Verteilung der Häuser, eröffnet die Direktorin das Festessen.

„Suchst du wenn", fragte Ron Mampfend, Harry saß neben diesem und sah zu Ginny.

Am Anfang konnte er nicht glauben das es wirklich seine Ginny war, doch Ron und Mine bestätigten es und schwiegen aber bei der Frag Warum.

„Nein, ich hab nur nach Luna Ausschau gehalten", sie senkte schnell wieder ihren Kopf sie wollte Harry nicht ansehen, das Gespräch käme noch früh genug.

Professor Snape ließ seinen Blick schweifen, er spürte Sie, Sie war hier nur wer, war es von den vielen 7 Jahrgangsmädchen.

Wie würde das arme Mädchen nur reagieren, wenn sie raus findet das sie Gefährtin von ihm, dem Schülerschreck schlecht hin war.

Innerlich grinste Severus, das wäre bestimmt ein Gesicht für die Götter.

Nach dem Festessen begaben sich die Schüler in ihrer Räume nur 2 nicht, Ginny hielt Harry zurück.

„Wir müssen reden", haucht sie ihm leise zu, er nickt ihr zu und folgt ihr schweigend.

Sie liefen auf den Astroturm hoch, Ginny sah kurz in den Himmel, dann richtet sie ihren Blick auf Harry.

„Hör mir bitte zu und unterbrich mich nicht, erst dann kannst du Fragen stellen In Ordnung?", sie sah ihn fragend an, er setzt sich auf eine der Bänke die hier standen.

„In Ordnung", er sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich bin nicht die leiblich Tochter von Molly und Arthur, sie zogen mich auf wie ihre Tochter. Meine Mutter schickte mich zu Molly da sie wusste das ich dort eine Sorglose Kindheit haben würde. Meine Mutter wurde kurz danach wohl hingerichtet, was aus meine Vater wurde weiß ich nicht. Auch er wir wohl Tod sein. Auf mir lag seit meinem 1 Lebensjahr ein Bann, so konnte ich mit meinen Brüdern groß werden als Hexe. Als ich erfahren habe was, nein wer ich wirklich bin und mir sicher war das ich erwachen möchte, löste sich der Bann auf. Kurz drauf wurde ich 17 also volljährig, ich habe mit dem Erwachen mein wahres Aussehend zurückbekommen. Ich bin ein vollwertiger Vampir.

Wie du sicher weißt hat jeder Vampir einen Gefährten, doch du bist nicht mein Gefährte Harry, seit ich erwacht bin, fühle ich meinen Gegenpart. Bitte Hass mich nicht, aber ich kann dich nicht Heiraten", sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, er sagte erst mal nichts dazu.

Das Gehörte musste er erst mal verdauen, er schluckte.

„Ich kenne die Gesetzt, aber es wird nichts an meiner Liebe zu dir ändern. Ginny ich liebe dich mehr als ich sagen kann. Und du liebst mich, das weiß ich Ginny, ich werde eine Lösung finden. Versprochen", er stand auf und wollte sie in seine Arme ziehen, doch sie werte sich.

„Du liebst mich noch, aber ich dich nicht mehr Harry. Mein Herz gehört meinem Gefährten ich fühle ihn, ich brauch ihn um zu Leben und ich spüre das er mich auch braucht", sie ging auf Sicherheitsabstand.

„Das war es also ja", wütend drehte sich Harry um und lief die Treppe vom Turm runter.

Er wusste das es gemein war, aber sie zerstörte gerade sein Leben, seine Zukunft, seine Pläne.

Ein Zeitlang stand Ginny noch auf dem Turm, sie hatte sich das ganze anders vorgestellt, so sollte das nicht laufen. Sie beeilte sich zum Gryffindorturm zu kommen, gleich war Speerstunde. Und sie wollte bestimmt nicht Snape in die Arme laufen, wenn sie es doch nur bloß getan hätte.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum zog sie Anne mit sich auf ihr Zimmer und erzählte ihr wie Harry reagiert hatte. Während Anne sich um Ginny kümmerte, hatten Ron und Hermine, Harry bei sich der total aufgelöst war.

Am nächsten Morgen gingen sich die beiden aus dem Weg und die ganze Schule wusste es schon, das Traumpaar Ginny und Harry hatten sich getrennt.

Wenn jemand Ginny auf ihr Aussehen ansprach erzählte sie immer, das sie Lust auf eine Veränderung hatte, in der Zauberwelt nichts Ungewöhnliches.

Die Stundepläne wurden ausgeteilt, sie hatte wie immer viele Kurse mit Slytherins, sie war gespannt wer es alles in den UTZ Kurs bei Professor Snape geschafft hatte.

Die ersten Stunden waren nur Wiederholungen, nachdem Mittagessen hatte sie Zaubertränke.

Ginny war sich jetzt schon sicher das es keiner aus Slytherin oder Gryffindor war, ihr Gefährte muss also ein Ravenclaw oder ein Hufflepuff sein.

Sie suchte bei jedem Essen die Tische ab, wer war es nur und müsste er nicht aus so fühlen wie sie.

Mit Anne, Hermine, Ron und Harry liefen sie runter in den Kerker, Harry ignorierte sie einfach und Ginny tat es ihm gleich.

Da war es wieder das Gefühl, vielleicht doch einer aus Slytherin.

Die Tür ging auf und sie strömten rein, ha das war gut, Strömen war wohl nicht das richtige Wort bei nicht mal 12 Schülern.

Anne und Ginny setzte sich wie immer in die Mitte des Raums, kaum das sie platz genommen haben flog die Tür wieder auf und Professor Snape kam mit wehenden Umhang herein.

„So ich sehe es gibt einige die es Geschafft haben wieder in meinen Kurs zu kommen", er sah über die Klasse, die Gryffindor mustert er genau, Ginny hob gerade den Blick.

Es fühlte sich wie ein Blitzschlag an, als sich ihre Blicke trafen, ihr Gefühl wurde so stark und da traf sie die Erkenntnis, das durfte doch nicht war sein.

Irgendwer hatte wohl wirklich ein Problem mit ihr oder warum konnte ihr Leben nicht mal einfach sein.

Severus ging in seiner Lehrerrolle voll Ends auf, er ließ seinen Blick über die Schüler schweifen, auch er spürte ihrer Anwesendheit. Das es keine Slytherinschülerin war hatte er schon festgestellt, also musste es einer der Gryffindor sein, was hatte er bitte getan um so bestrafft zu werden. Oh je wird ja wohl nicht diese Muggelstämmige sein die Ihren Mund nicht halten kann. Egal er musste es wissen, er ließ sein Blick über die drei Mädchen gleiten ´, da sah Sie auf. Er sah in ihrer Eisblauen Augen, seit wann waren sie so unbeschreiblich Blau, früher hatte sie ihn mit grünen Augen angefunkelt wenn sie sich beschwert hatte.

Seine Gefühle drohten ihn zu überwältigen, er hätte sich am liebsten seine Gefährtin geschnappt und wäre mit ihr Verschwunden, ob sie schon wusste wer Er war.

Mit Disziplin schafft er es seinen Blick erst mal vor ihr zu nehmen.

Er ließ ein Rezept an der Tafel erscheinen.

„Abschreiben, Durch lesen, brauen", schnarrte er in Snape Manier.

Jeder seiner Schüler fing an zu schreiben nur eine nicht, diese sah jetzt wieder auf direkt zu ihm.

Sich schüttelt leicht den Kopf und bettet das es nicht die Wahrheit war, er sollte ihr Gefährte sein, das war Absurd. Er versichert sich das alle beschäftig waren und lächelt sie kurz an und nickte.

Ginny sah ihn ungläubisch an, er hat gelächelt und genickt, er wusste es also auch.

Moment er hat was, Nein seit wann konnte der Mann lächeln, ihrer Welt stand Kopf.

Langsam standen ihrer Mitschüler auf und holten ihrer Sachen für den Trank, erst da löste sich Ginny von dem Blick und schrieb schnell ab.

Ihrer Mitschüler hatten schon angefangen zu Brauen, sie musste nur noch in die Kammer und die Zutaten holen.

Sie versuchte ihren Verstand klar zu halten, sie spürte wir ihr Herz regelrecht Sehnsucht hatte nach diesem Mann, ihrem Lehrer, aber ihr Verstand war dagegen.

Severus versichert sich das alle seine Schüler in ihre Arbeit vertieft waren, dann folgte er ihr in die Kammer.

Sie stand einfach da völlig in Gedanken über die neusten Ereignisse, seine Aura holte sie in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Sie sah zu ihm hoch, er strich ihr Sanft über die Wange.

„Ich dachte 16 Jahre lang das du Tod bist", flüstert er ihr leise zu, ihr Gehirn rattert auf Hochtouren, wieso dachte er das sie Tod sei, könnte es am Bann gelegen haben.

„Ich, ein Bann", mehr konnte sie im Moment nicht sagen, er nickte verstehend.

„Das dachte ich mir. Ich würde mich gerne mit dir Unterhalten in Ruhe", ob das nun eine Frage oder eine Aufforderung war, darüber war sich Severus nicht im Klaren.

„Ich habe viele Fragen", gab sie ihm zu Antwort.

„Ich werd sie gerne Beantworten, wenn ich kann", er streichelt ihr noch mal sanft über die Wange, es kostet ihn viel Kraft sie jetzt einfach wieder in den Unterricht gehen zu lassen.

Er ließ ein Fläschchen fallen, als sie gerade die Kammer verlassen wollte.

„Miss Weasley, gehen sie sorgsamer mit den Zutaten um und das gibt Nachsitzen heute Abend nach dem Abendessen und 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor", sie sah ihn fragend an, sie hat doch nichts getan wieso machte er so was den jetzt. Wo war der Mann von eben hin der ihr sanft über die Wange gestreichelt hatte.

„Ja Sir", sie beeilte sich auf ihren Platz zu kommen, sie fing an mit ihrem Trank.

Sie kämpfte mit den Tränen, was war den jetzt nur los, sie war nie jemand gewesen der sich schnell aus der Bahn werfen ließ. Anne, half ihr wenn Snape nicht hinsah.

An Ginny ging der restlich Tag einfach vorbei, sie verpasst sogar das Abendessen, rechtzeitig viel ihr aber ein, das sie Nachsitzen hatte.

Was für ein Mann war Severus Snape, sie kannte nur den gefühlskalten Lehrer und doch hat er ihr in der Kammer eine andere Seite gezeigt.

Sie wundert sich als sie an der Tür stand, wie war sie den nun her gekommen, sie war so in Gedanken gewesen.

Sie klopft an und die Tür ging auf, er bat sie rein.

„Folgen sie mir", er trat durch eine Seitentür und sie folgte ihm, sie stand in seinem Wohnzimmer, die Tür hinter ihr fiel ins Schloss, er legte seine Lehrerrobe ab.

Wow kein Wunder das dieser Mann sich immer Versteckte mit der Robe, sonnst wäre er wohl der Mädchenschwarm schlecht hin.

„Leg sie doch ihren Umhang ab", bat er sie, sie öffnet ihren Umhang und reicht diesen weiter an ihren Lehrer.

„Setzt sie sich doch Miss Weasley". Ginny nahm Platz auf dem Sofa und sah ihn fragend an, sie fühlte sich Geborgen in seiner Nähe, oh je ihr Verstand schien sich auszuschalten

Er ließ seine Illusion fallen, nun stand er vor ihr nicht älter als 22 Jahre, seine Gesichtszüge waren viel weicher und auch die Nase war zierlicher, als die ihres Lehrers. Ginny sah mit großen Augen der Veränderung zu. Wow, so schlecht sieht er doch gar nichts aus, oh je jetzt fängt ihr Verstand auch noch an.

Er setzt sich auf den Sessel und sah sie an, er ließ ihr Zeit sich an sein Aussehen zu gewönnen.

„Warum?", fragte sie leise, er lächelt kurz.

„Als erstes ich bin Severus Salazar Slytherin ein Vampir von gerade mal 43 Jahren und dein Gefährte.", er hielt ihr seine Hand hin.

„Ich bin Ginerva Virginia Molly Weasley", sie nahm seine Hand.

„Es freut mich dich endlich kenne zu lernen Ginerva, also zu deinem Warum. Ich kann doch nicht schon seit 20 Jahren hier unterrichten und nicht älter werden. Den niemand außer Albus wusste wer ich wirklich bin", er sah zu ihr, sie schien sich etwas zu entspannen.

„Ah, natürlich, aber ohne Illusion gefällst du mir besser. Wieso hast du 16 Jahre geglaubt das ich Tod bin?", das fragte sie sich seit er es heute Mittag gesagt hatte, ja sie hatte einen Verdacht, aber würde er auch stimmen.

„Das höre ich gerne. Es lag wohl an dem Bann der auf dir lag, ich bin froh das du Erwacht bist und du scheinst recht gut mit klar zu kommen, das du ein geborener Vampir bist", immer hin saß die Kleine Weasley hier vor ihm.

„Ein Brief und ein Buch meiner wirklichen Eltern hat mich auf mein wirkliches Leben vorbereitet", erklärte sie ihm, sie mustert ihn, er sah gut aus nichts erinnert mehr an den Mann der er im Klassenzimmer ist. Klar er war 43 Jahre, aber wenn sie bedachte das sie jetzt wo sie ihrer Gefährten gefunden hatte ein Ewige Leben vor sich hatte, waren diese paar 20 Jahre, nichts großes.

„Sagtest du Slytherin, ich dachte dein Nachname wäre Snape?", sie führ sich durchs Haar.

„Der Familienname meiner Mutter, ich konnte mich ja schlecht mit meine Wirklichem Namen in der Welt der Zauberer bewegen, immerhin war gerade der Krieg ausgebrochen.", das verstand Ginny natürlich.

„Es war unrecht das sie eine Bann auf mich legten, wärst du älter wäre es zu spät gewesen für dich, wie für mich", stellt sie erschreckend fest.

„Das ist der Grund warum heute kaum noch einer diesen Bann auf sein Kind legt, es muss Gründe gegeben haben, das deine Eltern sich dazu entschieden", nur welche er würde es noch erfahren.

„Was sollte das im Unterricht?", sie zog fragend die Augenbraun hoch.

„Wie sollte ich dich sonnst her bestellen ohne das es auffällt?", stimmt ja daran hatte Ginny nicht gedacht.

„Wie geht's jetzt weiter?", sie sah ihn fragend an, seine Augen waren noch schöner ohne diese Illusion fast tief Schwarz, ein schöner Kontrast zu ihren Augen.

„Jetzt wo wir uns Gefunden haben, würde ich sagen Kenne lernen. Ich weiß wir kenne uns schon, aber ich kenne dich als meine Schülerin im Flaschen Haus und du kennst mich nur als Hauslehrer der Schlangen. Du kennst Professor Snape, aber nicht Severus Slytherin", er hoffte das sie das auch so sah.

„Und sie kenne nur Ginny Weasley, aber nicht Ginevra Virginia. Wieso falsches Haus?", sie lächelt ihn offen an.

„Ich bin mir sicher das du nach Slytherin hättest gehen können oder?", er war sich sicher.

„Stimmt, ich hätte Angst deshalb wollte ich unbedingt nach Gryffindor", erklärte sie ihm, er nickte verstehend.

Ginny erzählte wie sie erfahren hatte was sie wirklich ist und Severus erzählte ihr wie es für ihn war sie von heut auf morgen nicht mehr zu spüren.

Gegen 23 Uhr brachen sie dann auf, er brachte sie bis zu ihrem Turm, nicht das sie noch von einem Lehrer aufgegabelt wurde.

Sie schlüpft hinter dem Bild durch, sie ignorierte alles um sich rum und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer, sie musste sich erst mal Gedanken machen.

Sie zog ihr Tagebuch hervor, was ihr gerade die letzten Monate ein treurer Freund war.

_Liebes Tagebuch_

_Ich hab meine Gefährten gefunden, es ist oh Merlin Professor Snape, ich konnte und wollte es nicht glauben. Ausgerechnet er, aber heute Abend musste ich Nachsitzen und er ließ seine Illusion fallen, ich habe nie im Traum dran geglaubt das eine junger gut aussehender Mann hinter dieser Illusion stecken könnt. Gut er ist etwas mehr als 20 Jahre älter aber ist das wirklich viel wenn ich bedenke das ich die Ewigkeit vor mir habe. Er sieht wirklich Heiß aus, nicht älter als 22 Jahre. Aber er ist doch mein Lehrer._

_Ich fühle mich sicher bei ihm, ich spüre es so stark wie noch nie, nur ihm gehört mein Herz._

_Ich weiß nicht wie ich damit umgehen soll, soll ich es Anne erzählen, wohl erst mal nicht._

_Außerdem darf ich das ja nichts selber entscheiden, es geht ja hier um ihn._

_Es geht hier um meinen Professor._

_Ich möchte ihn kenne lernen, nicht als Professor Snape sondern als Severus Salazar Slytherin._

_Oh Anne kommt, ich muss aufhören_

_In lieb Ginevra Virginia _

Ginny klappte ihr Tagebuch zu und versiegelt es wieder, gerade rechtzeitig den die Tür ging auf und Anne stand in der Tür.

„Und was musstest du machen?", sie setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett.

„Zutaten vorbereiten für den Unterricht, hab schon schlimmeres machen müssen", sagte sie genervt.

„Ich weiß, es ist immer Nervig und echt eklig bei Snape Nachsitzen zu haben", hetzt Anne weiter, Ginny versetzt das einen Stich im Herzen, es tat weh zu hören das jemand so über ihren Gefährten sprach.

„Sei mir nicht Böse Anne, ich möchte nur schnell Duschen und dann ins Bett", sie schnappte sich ihr Duschzeug und verschwand.

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr lasst mir eure Meinung da

Lg Yuna


	3. Gefühle

3 Gefühle

Ginny lag im Bett, aber schlafen ging nicht, immer wenn sie die Augen schloss, sah sie den jungen gut aussehenden Mann vor sich.

Und wenn sie ihn fast erreichte, verwandelt er sich in ihren Tränkelehrer, irgendwann war sie doch ins reich der Träume gefallen.

Leider klingelt der Wecker, ziemlich Müde krabbelt sie aus ihrem Bett und macht sich mit Anne fertig für die Schule.

Sie warten nicht auf das Trio, Harry ignorierte sie weiter hin, was der wohl sagen würde.

Anne zog sie mit sich, seit Ginny erwacht war, war ihrer Freundin öfters abwesend, sie machte sich halt viele Gedanken.

Anne drücke sie neben sich auf die Bank, verwundert sah sie zu ihrer Freundin.

„Na ich dachte vielleicht sitzt dein Gefährte auf der andern Seite", erklärt sie ihrer Freundin warum sie heute auf der anderen Bankseite saß.

„Ah ja, Sorry war in Gedanken", sie wurde leicht rot, sie sollte sich echt mal zusammen nehmen.

„Ich merke es, irgend wann gehst du im See baden weil du Träumst Gin", grinst Anne sie versöhnlich an.

Ginny trank an ihrer Kakao, sie hob den Blick zum Lehrertisch, war das gestern ein Traum.

Severus spürte das er beobachtet wurde und hob den Kopf, er wusste das Sie es ist.

Sie sah es in seinen Augen es war kein Traum, er war der gut aussehend Mann, der sich hinter der Maske versteckte, sie seufzt leise auf.

„Gin iss endlich oder ich fütter dich", Anne hielt ihr ein Nutellabrötchen vor die Nase, erschocken unterbricht sie den Blick Kontakt und funkelt ihre Freundin an.

Severus schmunzelt innerlich, so war das also, sie hat dich gehalten und war nun sauer auf ihrer Freundin. Schade dass sie gerade Miss Thurner so anfunkelt, sie sah bestimmt noch Schöner aus mit ihren Blauen Augen.

„Was?", sie nahm sauer das Brötchen und biss rein.

„Entschuldige Anne, ich hab heute noch nicht du weißt schon", entschuldigt sie sich, das war nicht der wahre Grund, aber Anne würde es fürs erste glauben.

Seine Gefährtin war die Sünde pur und eine Schönheit, ob sein Vater wusste von wem sie die Tochter ist, aber wollte er das, immerhin wurde ihrer Mutter wegen Verrat hingerichtet.

Das hatte Zeit, jetzt musst er ihr erst mal Zeigen das er auch anders konnte.

Sie hatten jetzt 2 Stunden Kräuterkunde, war der Geruch schon immer so extrem, sie ließ ihren Blick über die Mitschüler streifen nur ihr schien es so zu gehen.

Professor Sprout sah sie besorgt an „Gehen sie an die frische Luft sie sehen nicht gut aus Miss Weasley, sie sind hier mit Entschuldigt für die nächsten 2 Stunde. Vielleicht besuchen sie mal Madam Pomfrey", Ginny sah dankbar zu ihrer Lehrerin und verließ fast fluchartig das Gewäschhaus und rannte zum See, weit weg von den vielen Pflanzen.

Sie ließ ihre Tasche an Ort und Stelle fallen und legte sich aufs Gras, langsam ging es wieder.

5 Minuten länger und sie hätte sich da drin übergeben müssen, sie war eh sehr Blasse, aber jetzt glich sie eher einer Leiche, als einem Vampir.

Severus war gerade aus dem Wald gekommen, wo er Zutaten gesucht hatte, als er sie zum See renne sah, hatte sie nicht gerade Unterricht.

Neugierig ging er leise auf sie zu, noch mal versicherte er sich das niemand in der Nähe ist.

Sie lag da und hatte die Augen geschlossen, er war so leise eigentlich dürfte sie ihn nicht hören, doch er vergaß dass sie ihn auch fühlen konnte, so wie er sie fühlte.

„Professor", sagt sie leise „Wollten sie sich an schleichen?", sie öffnet die Augen und sah in die Augen eines verdutzten Tränkelehrers.

„Vielleicht, was machst du hier draus? Du hast doch unterricht oder nicht?", er setzte sich neben sie im Moment war die Gefahr gering entdeckt zu werden.

„Doch hab ich, aber Professor Sprout wog ab was besser wäre, eine Schülerin die sich übergibt und die Pflanzen beschädigt oder dieser Schülerin lieber frei zu geben", sie seufz leise.

„Ist das Normal das ich Pflanzen so extrem war nehme?", hier saß sie mit Professor Snape, wenn sie jetzt einer entdeckt, oh je dann hätte sie echt ein Problem.

„Ja, dein Geruchsinn ist besser als der Menschen und auch deine anderen Sinne sind besser", erklärt er ihr leise.

„Du bist sehr blass hast du heute schon Getrunken?", sie wurde leicht rot, hatte er sie also ertappt.

„Vergessen", sie zog ihren Stein hervor und Trank in ruhe, sie sah sich nicht um wie sonnst, den Severus gab ihr das Gefühl dies nicht zu müssen.

„Na das sieht schon besser aus. Es ist wichtig das du regelmäßig Trinkst. Du bist noch sehr Jung und brauchst es", er sah sie fasziniert an, es hatte etwas Erotisches wie sie sich ihrem Stein hingab.

„Ich werd dran denken Danke. Ich kann es noch nicht begreifen mein Tränkelehrer", sie sah ihn entschuldigen an.

„Du sollst mich auch weiter als solchen sehen, das ist wichtig wenn du die Schule beenden willst", er unterdrückte den Drang durch ihr Haar zu fahren.

„Wenn ich will, wie meinst du das?", sie sah ihn Fragend an.

„Wir gehören hier nicht hin Ginevra unsere Welt ist eine ganz andere. Wenn du gehen willst musst du es nur Sagen, aber ich denke du willst dein letztes Jahr mit deinen Freunden verbringen", auch er liebte das Leben hier irgendwie und es würde ihm schwer fallen das hier alles für immer hinter sich zu lassen.

„Ja das würde ich sehr gerne Professor, aber wie soll ich eigentlich Severus kenne lernen? Wenn du doch immer Professor Snape bist", sie sah fragend zu ihrem Lehrer, Gefährten, ja was den nun, das war wirklich verwirrend.

„Ich denke da wird dir was einfallen immerhin bist du eine Weasley", er stand auf und hob seine Korb mit Zutaten auf.

„Wie sie wünschen Professor Snape", sie nickte ihm zu und lächelt leicht.

„Miss Weasley", er nickte ihr zu und verschwand Richtung Schloss.

Ginny genoss die Sonne etwas verzog sich dann aber unter einen Baum, was Ginny nicht wusste war das sie beobachtet wurde.

Draco Malfoy und Blaise Zabini hatten Freistunden und beobachteten das Zusammentreffen ihrer Hauslehrers und der kleine Weasley. Was lief den da ab, man hörte ihn nicht schreien er setzt sich einfach dazu und unterhielt sich wohl mit ihr.

Die Zwei jungen Männer wollten das im Augen behalten, immerhin musste man auf so ne Schönheit, wie es Ginny Weasley über den Sommer geworden war, ein Auge haben.

Nach dem Mittagessen war endlich Zaubertränke und Ginny hatte einen Plan.

Sie saß mit Anne wieder in der Mitte, heute war ein Heiltrank dran, da konnte man nicht als zu viel Falsch machen. Ginny ging als eine der letzten in die Kammer, aber sie fand nichts was sie hätte nutzten könne, okay vielleicht viel ihr im laufe des Brauens noch was ein.

Sie fing an zu arbeiten, macht mit Absicht Fehler aber es würde es nur zu Punktabzügen kommen. Da kam ihr die Idee ein Streit wäre die nächste Möglichkeit.

Professor Snape ging durch die Reihen er hatte seine Schüler einzeln gesetzt, er sah in die Kessel und war so weit zu frieden, noch 15 Minuten und die Glocke würde läuten.

Er sah bei Ginny in den Kessel und drückte ihr nebenbei ein Kraut in die Hand, so das es gar nicht auffiel. Sie sah kurz zu ihm und sah sein funkeln, ah er wusste also was sie vorhatte.

Sie wartet bis er vorne wieder an kam und schmiss dann die Zutat in den Kessel, Ginny trat einen Schritt zurück, als der Kessel anfing dunkle Dampf zu spucken.

Alles wurde Schwarz im Raum, die Schüler flüchten aus dem Klassenraum nur eine nicht, sie konnte durch den Rauch sehen.

Sie sah ihren Lehrer wie er langsam auf sie zu kam, er beugte sich zu ihr runter.

„Alles In Ordnung?", sie nickte erleichtert.

„Ja alles In Ordnung, was war das?", sie sah ihn fragend an, er grinste.

„Verrat ich dir beim Nachsitzen", er zwinkert ihr zu und dann wurde er wieder Kalt, er griff sie am Arm, aber nicht zu fest er wollt ihr ja nicht Weh tun.

Er schleifte sie auf dem Klassenzimmer in den Flur, wo die restlichen Schüler warten.

„Zu blöd eine so einfach Trank zu Brauen, wo sind sie mit ihren Gedanken Miss Weasley. Nicht beim Unterricht wie mir scheint. Wie haben sie es überhaupt geschafft in meinen Kurs zu kommen.", er sah sie an, sie wollte zum Sprechen ansetzt.

„Sagen sie nichts Miss Weasley, ihrer billigen Entschuldigungen könne sie behalten. Nachsitzen für das nächste halbe Jahr vielleicht lernen sie dann endlich in meinem Unterricht aufzupassen", schnarrt er sie an und lies sie los.

„Ihr seit Entlassen, ein Rolle über den Trank von heute. Miss Weasley 20 Uhr heute Abend", fauchte er noch bevor er eine Abgang machte.

Anne tröstet die in Tränen aufgelöste Ginny, auch das Trio stellt sich wie eine Mauer um sie rum, Harry war enttäuscht, aber niemand durfte seiner Ginny wehtun.

Ginny hatte sich beruhigt, gut das sie schon als kleines Mädchen auf Kommando Weinen konnte, sehr hilfreich bei so vielen Brüdern.

Vor dem Abendessen war Ginny noch mal auf ihre Zimmer und zog sich eine Blaue Jeans an und eine dunkelgrüne Bluse und ein weißes Top an, sie zog ihren Umhang wieder an und lief zum Abendessen.

Sie aß in ruhe, aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie das Professor Snape sich auf den Weg zu seine Räumen macht, sie trank noch ein Schluck und sprang dann auf.

„Muss los wisst ja Nachsitzen", damit war sie aus der Halle verschwunden.

Er hatte gespürt, dass sie dicht hinter ihm ist und wartet an der Tür.

„Pünktlich, sind sie ja Miss Weasley", hinter ihr knallte die Tür ins Schloss.

Sie gingen wie schon beim letzten Mal durch die Tür, er entledigt sich seiner Lehrerrobe und seiner Illusion und sie legte ihren Umhang ab und reichte ihn an ihren Gefährten weiter.

„So gefällst du mir viel besser Severus", sie lächelt ihn Schüchtern an.

„Ach wirklich was gefällt dir den nicht an deinem Zaubertranklehrer", fragt er neckend, auch seine Stimme hatte eine minimale Veränderung.

„Er ist so griesgrämig und lacht so gut wie nie", gab sie bereit willig antwort.

„Na so was kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen", er setzt sich neben sie auf das Sofa, auf dem Ginny platz genommen hatte.

„Die Halten mich jetzt alle für Blöd das ich so en Trank versau, was hast du mir gegeben?", sie sah zu ihm.

„Nichts besonderes nur eine Falschgeschnittene Wurzel, der Trank wir dadurch nicht versaut, aber es kommen so schöne Schwarze Wolken", erklärt er ihr bereit willig.

„Erzählst du mir was über deine Familie und über uns Vampire was ich noch nicht weiß?", er ließ Tee und zwei Tassen erscheinen.

„Ja warum nicht", er gab ihr eine Tasse mit Tee, die sie gerne annahm.

Sie nippte an ihrem Tee und stellt ihn auf die Seite.

„Also meine Familie ist schon sehr alt und wie du richtig Vermutest ist das Oberhaupt unsere Familie Salazar Slytherin und sein Frau Lilith sie sind schon viel Älter als Hogwarts, wie alt will er einfach nicht Verraten. Wir leben auf Slytherin Castel, es ist ein großes Schloss, mit einer eigenen kleinen Stadt, wenn man nicht andere Leute kenne lernen will brauch man unser Land eigentlich nie Verlassen.", er nippte an seinem Tee, Ginny war näher ran gerückt und hat ihren Kopf an seine Schulter gelegt, er zog sie regelrecht an.

„Viele Vampire auf unserem Land gehören nicht zu Familie, wie erkläre ich das?!

Wir gehören alle zusammen in der Gemeinde der Vampire, doch es gibt auch dort verschiedene Gliederungen, die Normalen, die Generelle und die Könighäuser.", sie sog jedes Wort auf, es war interessant von der Welt zu erfahren in die sie gehörte.

Ginny kam immer näher, Severus hob sein Arm und legte ihn um sie und zog sie so zu sich, sie wurde rot vor Verlegenheit, aber es fühlte sich so richtig an. Sie macht es sich gemütlich, erst dann erzählte er weiter.

„Die Leute die in der Stadt leben sind die Unterschiecht, also die ganz Normalen, die Vampire die im Schloss sind also keine Angestellt, sondern Vertraute der Königshäuser das sind die Generelle, auch von denen hat jedes Königshaus eine Menge und dann die Adeligen die ihr Land regierten. Ich bin der jüngste Sohn der Königsfamilie Slytherin. Mein Bruder Calvin Samuel ist gerade 200 geworden, er und sein Gefährte Noel bekommen Nachwuchs.

Dann kommt Nikita sie ist 100 Jahre und lebt mit ihrer Gefährtin Page Nelle auf einem Gut in der Nähe, sie mag das leben im Schloss nicht so wirklich, zu Hecktisch findet sie.", sie sah zu ihm und hörte ihm aufmerksam zu.

„Meine Eltern sind Celina Samantha Slytherin- Snape sie ist 400 Jahr alt und sieht nicht älter als 30 aus. Und mein Vater Samuel Salazar Slytherin ist um die 435 Jahre.

Wir haben viele Pferde eins meiner Hobbys, schade nur dass sie so ein kurzes Leben haben", er streichelt ihr durchs Haar.

„Wow so viel Familie", sagte sie überrascht.

„Aber deine ist auch nicht viel Kleiner ihr seit 6 Kinder", er wollte am liebest jetzt immer so mit ihr hier Sitzen, aber leider Zeigte die Uhr schon 22 Uhr, sie musste zurück in ihren Turm.

„Du musst zurück in den Turm Ginevra", es tat ihm leid diesen Zauber jetzt zu zerstören, aber wenn sie ihr Jahr fertig machen wollte, sollte niemand erfahren wie sie zu einander stehen.

„Schon", sie kuschelt sich noch mehr an ihn, was ihm ein lächeln entlockt.

„Ja leider schon", sie setzt sich wieder richtig auf und sah ihn an.

„Schade, danke dass du mir so viel erzählt hast. Wann muss ich den wieder kommen?", sie leckte sich unbewusst über die Lippen.

„Ich würde gern sagen wann immer du willst, aber das geht nicht. Morgen Abend selbe Uhrzeit", er kam ihr langsam näher.

„Gerne", haucht sie ihm entgegen, sie schloss die Augen erwartungsvoll.

Sanft spürte sie seine Lippen auf ihren, sie erwidert den sanften druck, leider endet der Kuss viel zu schnell.

Er stand auf und hielt ihr die Hand hin um sie hoch zu ziehen, sie lag wieder in seinen Armen.

Er löste sich von ihr, „Du musst, gleich ist Speerstunde", er gab ihr ihren Umhang, den sie umlegte, sie gingen zurück in sein Büro.

Er zog sie noch mal an sich und küsste sie kurz.

„Schlaf gut", hauchte er und öffnet die Tür.

„Du auch", sie dreht sich zu Tür,

„20 Uhr morgen Abend, kommen sie ja nicht zu spät", damit knallte die Tür hinter ihr zu.

Schnell lief sie die Gänge entlang, außer Atem kam sie im Turm an, sie lief direkt in ihn Zimmer.

„Muss duschen", rief sie Anne zu und weg war sie.

Sie ging wirklich unter die Dusche, sie fuhr sich abwesend über die Lippen, er hat sie geküsst und es fühlte sie so anders an. Anders als mit Harry, ein ganz neues Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit.

Jeden zweiten Abend musste sie Nachsitzen, sie verbrachten einige Abende vor dem Kamin, doch viele Abende waren sie im Wald unterwegs.

Sie lernte dort ihre Sinne besser einzusetzen und das Jagen, was ihr nach anfänglicher Schwierigkeit nun großen Spaß macht, am liebsten mit Severus zusammen.

So verging das erst Viertel des Jahres Weihnachten stand vor der Tür, Ginny wurde schwer ums Herz drei Wochen ohne Severus. Wie sollte sie das nur aushalten und erst der Weihnachtsball, ihr Kleid war atemberaubend, dafür das sie offiziell allein hin ging.


	4. Schmutzige Details

Großes Sorry ich hab euch irgend wie vergessen als ich letze Woche hoch geladen habe aber dafür habt ihr gleich 2 Kapitel

Viel Spass

4 Schmutzige Details

Heute Abend fand der Weihnachtsball statt, Ginny hatte ein Kleid in verschieden Grüntönen gekauft, mit Kosarge. Sie steckte sich die Haare hoch, zog ihren Reifrock an und schmiss den Rock über diesen der in sanften Wellen in einer A-form runter lief.

Anne schnürte ihre Kosarge und legte ihr den Überwurf für die Schultern über und steckte diesen fest.

Ihre Wimpern hatte Anne leicht getuscht und sie zog einzelne Strähne raus und zauberte sanfte Korkenzieherlocken.

Anne hatte ein Kleid in verschieden Blautönen gekauft ohne Reifrock, es passt gut zu ihren Blonden Haaren.

„Sag mal mit wem gehst du eigentlich zum Ball Gin?", diese besah sich gerade im Spiegel, ja so würde sie Severus bestimmt gefallen.

„Ich geh allein und du?", Ginny sah zu Anne, diese wurde rot.

„Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, ich dachte du hast Wenn, bei dem Kleid. Ich geh mit Theodor Nott", sie wartet auf ein Donnerwetter.

„Ein Slytherin also und auch noch einer der gut aussehenden dann wünsch ich dir Viel Spaß, er wird entzückt sein", gut gelaunt machen sie sich auf den Weg das Trio wartet schon auf sie. Ginny wusste von Hermine, das Harry keine gefragt hatte, aber sie würde ablehnen.

„Wow Ginny du siehst bezaubernd aus", Hermine begrüßte die beiden überschwänglich.

„Du aber auch Mine, dein Haare wirklich schön", so verließen sie zu fünft den Turm.

Hermine und Ron liefen am ende der Gruppe, Harry vor ihnen und ganz an der Spitze Anne und Ginny.

Theo stand schon unten mit Draco, Blaise, Pansy und Milli, er sah zu ihr und löste sich aus der Gruppe und kam ihr entgegen.

„Du siehst bezaubernd aus Anne", er gab ihr eine Handkuss, sie hackte sich bei ihm unter und ließ sich zu Theos Freunden mitnehmen.

Harry holte nun auf und kam endlich bei Ginny an, die auf der Treppe stehen geblieben war und lächelnd beobachtet wie Anne mitging, wie sich die Zeiten ändern.

„Ginny würdest du mir die Ehre erteile und mich begleiten", fragte Harry sie, Ginny sah ihn an und Schüttelt den Kopf.

„Nein diese Ehre kann ich dir nicht erteilen", sagte sie leise, aber entschlossen.

„Aber warum nicht, ein letztes Mal bitte", er sah sie flehend an.

Hermine und Ron waren so auf das Paar vor ihnen Fixiert. das sie die näher kommende Person nicht bemerkt hatten. Und auch Harry bekam es nicht mit und Ginny spürte nur das er in ihrer Nähe war.

„Ganz einfach Mister Potter, weil Ginevra meine Begleitung ist", er verbeugte sich vor ihr und gab ihr einen Handkuss.

„Du siehst bezaubernd aus mein dunkler Engel, wollen wir?", er hielt ihr seinen Arm hin und sie hacke sich unter.

„Nichts lieber als das Sev. Aber du siehst heute auch nicht schlecht aus", sagt die fröhlich und gut gelaunt, das er als sein wahres Ich hier erscheint, hätte sie sich nicht Träumen lassen.

„Wieso sehe ich sonnst nicht gut aus?", fragte er sie neckend.

„Oh doch du siehst immer gut aus, mit mir an deiner Seite kann das gar nicht anders sein", sie kamen am Treppenabsatz an.

Harry stand noch immer auf der Treppe, Hermine und Ron waren dem Paar gefolgt.

Sie dreht sich zu ihrem Bruder und lächelt glücklich.

„Ron, Mine darf ich euch meine Freund vorstellen, Sev das ist mein Bruder Ron und seine Verlobte Hermine", stellt sie die Herrschaften vor.

„Es freut mich sie kenne zu lernen. Ihre Schwester ist etwas besonders", sagte Sev höflich.

„Das ist sie passen sie gut auf sie auf", Ron sah das seine Schwester glücklich war, das zählte.

„Das werde ich bis in die Ewigkeit", er zwinkert Ron zu, erst jetzt verstand er, wer da vor ihm stand, sie hatte also ihren Gefährten gefunden und nichts gesagt.

Harry beobachtet das Paar und es versetzt ihm eine Stich im Herzen, war das ihr Gefährte.

Die Halle öffnet sich und die Schüler der 6 und 7 Klasse strömten in die Halle, sie setzten sich zu zwei jungen anderen Paaren die Ginny nicht kannte.

Sie lächelt und grüßte Höflich, Severus schob ihr ihren Stuhl zu Recht.

„Ich glaub es nicht, das du wirklich gekommen bist", sie strahlte, ihre Blauen Augen leuchteten richtig.

„Warum sollte er auch nicht kommen", sagte die junge Frau am Tisch.

„Dann wäre es keine so schöne Show geworden mit Potter, wenn ich es dir gesagt hätte oder?", er küsst ihre Hand die er fest hielt.

„Nun stellt sie uns schon vor Sev", knurrt einer der Männer, wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste, würde sie sagen es könnten Geschwister sein.

„Das meine lieben ist Ginevra, meine Gefährtin. Ginevra das sind mein Bruder Calvin und sein Mann Noel, den Bauch hab ich doch gut kaschiert oder?

Und das ist meine Schwester Nikita und ihrer Frau Page", endet er seine Vorstellung.

„Sehr schön kaschiert Sev, es freut mich euch Kennen zu lerne. Sev erzählt so viel über euch, ich war sehr neugierig."

„Unsere Eltern wollen dich auch gerne kenne lernen, wir sollen euch beide ins Castel einladen über Weihnachten", Nikita sah die Partnerin ihrer Bruders an.

„Aber ich kann doch nicht einfach, meine Familie versteht mich nicht falsch", sie sah zu ihrem Bruder der schon am Essen war.

„Wir können auch zu deiner Familie gehen wie teilen die Feiertage. Bitte begleite mich, ich möchte dir gern Unsere Welt zeigen", er strich sachte über ihren Handballen.

„Aber was soll ich den sagen, du weißt doch wie Molly ist", sie sah zu ihm und er lachte.

„Oh ja, keine Angst ich werd sie nicht verärgern, ich hänge an meinem Leben. Ich dachte mir du fährst morgen mit deinem Bruder nachhause. Und ich komme morgen Abend um Offiziell um dich zu werben. Und werd dich wenn du auch willst, in drei Tagen mit nachhause nehmen. Wie findest du die Idee?", fragte er sie leise, sie überlegte.

„Aber doch hoffentlich als Severus oder, den wenn Snape vor der Tür steht, solltest du rennen", sie grinste ihn an.

„Also ehrlich nicht mal Respekt hat die Jugend von heute. Ja ich komme als dein Gefährte um dich mit mir zu nehmen. Wenn du das willst", er sah sie fragend an, sie viel ihm um den Hals.

„Ich hätte nicht gewusst wie ich drei Wochen ohne dich überleben sollte, aber wir können an Heiligabend bei meiner Familie sein oder?", sie löste sich wieder von ihm.

„Das könne wir, den wir Feiern das Fest erst 1 Tag später, es wird der Abend sein an dem ich dich mitnehme. Einverstanden?", er drückte ihr eine Kuss auf die Nasenspitze.

„Ich bin Einverstanden. Du Sev?", sie sah mit großen Augen zu ihm.

„Ja Engel?", was wollte sie den jetzt noch.

„Können wir nun essen, sonnst hat mein Bruder alles aufgegessen", sie lächelt ihn mit großen Augen an und er fing an zu lachen.

Auch seine Geschwister und deren Partner lachten mit, Nikita und Calvin waren froh dass ihr Bruder endlich wieder lachen konnte.

„Na dann wollen wir mal", so stürmte der Tisch das Buffet.

Nach dem Essen fordert Sev, Ginny zum Tanz auf. Das sie der Saal beobachtet war ihnen glatt entgangen, viele fragten sich wer der gut aussehende junge Mann an Ginny Seite war.

Für Draco und Blaise machte das nun alles Sinn Ginny war die Gefährtin ihres Lehrers, kein wunder das er sie nicht unbedingt anschrie. Draco war sehr früh darüber den Sev war sein Patenonkel und er würde ihn also nicht so schnell verlieren.

Langsam Tanze er mit ihr, seine Geschwister Tanzten mit ihren Partnern.

Harry saß am Tisch von Hermine und Ron und starrte das Paar auf der Tanzfläche an.

„Ist er das ihr Gefährte?", wollte er wissen.

„Ja das ist er sehr Charmant, wie ich finde", gab Hermine von sich und sah zu ihm.

„Sieh es ein Harry es kann kein Wir für euch beide geben, ihr Herz kann nur seine Liebe erwidern und das schon seit ihrer Geburt, nur wegen des Bannes hat sie ein Teenyleben führen dürfen", es tat Hermine schon leid, immerhin liebt Harry, seine Ginny mit alles was er hatte.

„Das Kleid ist wundervoll, wolltest du mir Zeigen was ich mir als Professor entgehen lasse", neckt er die junge Frau in seinen Armen.

„Kann schon sein, den ich hab mit allem gerechnet aber nicht damit", der Tanz endet und er führte sie zurück zu ihrem Tisch.

Der Abend ging zu ende und morgen würden viele Heimfahren, auch sie würde fürs erste Heimfahren.

Ginny erzählte gleich bei Mittagessen, das am Abend besuch vorbei kommen würde.

„Wer kommt denn?", fragt Fred neugierig.

„Sev kommt heute Abend richtig. Er will bestimmt um deine Hand bitten", Hermine sah verträumt zu ihr, sie würde leicht rot.

„Ha siehst du Ron ich hatte recht", sie lächelt gut gelaunt, ihren Verlobten an.

„So in etwa, ja es stimmt schon", sie fing an zu essen.

„So du hast ihn also Gefunden, das freut mich. Wie sieht er aus, ist er gut zu dir?", Molly war gleich Feuer und Flamme.

„Er sieht verdammt heiß aus Molly, er passt zu Ginny", gab Mine ihren Senf dazu.

„Stimmt er sieht gut aus und ja er ist sehr gut zu mir. Er hat mich Weihnachten zu sich eingeladen. Aber erst ab dem 25 ich bin Heiligabend noch bei euch", sie sah zu ihren Eltern.

„Dann soll er aber an Heiligabend bei uns sein, findest du nicht Arthur?", Molly sah zu ihrem Mann.

„Schöne Idee Molly", er sah seine Tochter glücklich, was sollte er sich mehr wünschen.

„Und wie alt ist er?", Charlie hatte gerade den Mund leer.

„Aussehen tut er wie 22, aber er ist fast doppelt so alt", sie sah zu ihrem Bruder, oh weh ob sie das Verkraften würden.

„Na dann ist er ja nur knapp 20 Jahre älter, hätte schlimmer kommen können", meldet sich nun auch Bill.

„Und wie heißt der Mann deiner Träume", George sah zu ihr mit großen Augen, diese kichert.

„Das glaubt ihr mir ja eh nicht, aber gut er heißt Severus Salazar Slytherin und ist das Urenkelchen von Salazar", sie grinst in die Runde.

„Dein Ernst?", Ron sah sie an und schüttelt den Kopf.

„So dann heiratet mein kleines Mädchen in eine der angesehensten Königsfamilien im Vampirreich ein. Severus, das ist doch der Jüngste wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Bei Merlins Bart, du bist seine Gefährtin, der Bann. Alle glaubten du seihst Tod.", Arthur sah seine Tochter an, diese schaut verwundert zu ihm.

„Du kennst die Familie?", Ginny sah ihn fragend an.

„Ja von Ministerium her, war eine große Sache, das der Thronfolger des Hauses Slytherin seine Gefährtin verloren hat, kurz nach ihrer Geburt", erklärter er ihr.

„Moment, Nein ich soll den Thronfolger, aber ich kann kein Land regieren", Ginny war geschockt und zog erst mal ihren Stein vor und Trank ein großen Schluck

„Du wirst es lerne, du wirst eine gute Königin sein in einigen Jahrhunderten. Du siehst du hast sehr lange Zeit um alles zu Lernen", beruhigte Arthur seine Tochter.

„Das hat Sev nicht erzählt, ich dacht Calvin würde die Thronfolge antreten", sie sah ihren Vater fragend an.

„Eigentlich schon, aber er verzichtet auf diesen, weil er findet das dieses Land eine Königin verdient", erklärte er ihr, stimmt sie waren drei Kinder, 2 waren mit dem gleich Geschlecht zusammen nur Sev viel aus der Reihe.

So unterhielt sich die Familie noch ein wenig, über die bevorstehende Hochzeit von Ron und Hermine.

Es war endlich Abend und Ginny stand schon am Fenster, sie hatte sich eine Schwarze Hose und ein grünen Ponchopulli angezogen, ihrer Haare waren locker hoch Gesteckt.

Dann sah sie ihn wie er die Auffahrt entlang kam, sie sprang vom Fenstersims und lief zu Tür, diese öffnet sie und lief ihm entgegen, er fing sie auf und dreht sich einmal mit ihr.

Er zog sie fest an sich und flüstert ihr Nichtigkeiten ins Ohr, sie lächelt glücklich.

Die gesamte Familie stand am Fenster und beobachtet das Wiedersehen des Paares.

Gemeinsam betraten sie das Haus und ob wohl er sie ja schon alle kannte, spielte er mit und ließ sich jeden vorstellen.

„Bleiben sie doch zum Abendessen Mister Slytherin", bat Molly ihn.

„Gerne, aber sagen sie doch Severus Madam", er sah zu seiner Partnerin die schein bar ewig weit weg war, sie stand an der Tür und beobachtet ihre Familie.

„Gerne wir sind Molly und Arthur", sie wies ihm den Weg Richtung Küche.

Ginny hatte erbarmen mit ihm und zog ihn mit in die Küche.

Nach dem Abendessen verschwanden die Männer ins Wohnzimmer und diesmal konnte sie ihm da nicht helfen, er würde sich schon durch schlagen er kannte schließlich jeden von ihnen recht gut.

„Und er soll 43 sein sagst du. Der hat sich gut gehalten, wenn das bis in die Ewigkeit so bleibt", Katie grinste dreckig.

„Oh ja und wenn Ginny immer so Jung bleibt", Grinste nun auch Angelina dreckig.

„Also was ich für Gedanken habt", grinste Ginny sie an.

„Und lief da schon was?", Hermine war aufgerückt, Molly hielt die Luft an.

„Nicht das ich wüsste", grinste sie frech zurück.

„Dein ernst jetzt? So en gut aussehender Mann und da lief noch nichts?", Katie sah sie verwundert an.

„Wir wollen uns noch etwas besser kenne lernen wir haben die Ewigkeit dafür oder Trag ich schon einen Bindungsring?", sie sah in die Runde.

„Du meinst wenn ihr, dann oder was?", sehr klug gesprochen von Angelina, Ginny fing an zu lachen.

„Nein nicht immer, aber ja meistens findet das erste Mal nach der Bindung statt", erklärt sie.

„Aber das heißt ja er ist auch", fragte Katie mit genau so klugen Worten.

„Das glaub ich nicht, er dachte das seine Gefährtin Tod ist, warum hätte er drauf verzichten sollen?", Hermine grinste sie siegessicher an.

„Stimmt, da gebe ich Mine recht, ich will ja hoffen das er Erfahrung hat", nun grinste Ginny dreckig.

„So lang er nicht auf so Fesselspiele wie dein Vater steht", Molly schlug sich erschocken die Hand auf den Mund, und die Mädchen grölten los, selbst Ginny lachte.

Nach dem ersten Schreck lachte auch Molly mit.

„Das ist etwas was ich nie wissen wollte, aber ich werd dran denken wenn ich es mal brauche", Ginny war vom Stuhl gerutscht und lag fast auf dem Boden und hielt sich den Bauch vor lachen.

„Musst du auch böse Tiernamen Schreien", fragte Katie mutig, alle kreischt auf in der Küche.

„Oh ja bestimmt sehr böse Tiernamen", lachte Angelina weiter.

„JAAAAAAA gibs mir Schmetterling, du böser böser", Ginny schrie wieder auf vor lachen, nur noch Molly befand sich auf ihrem Stuhl ihr Schwiegertöchter in Spee und ihrer Tochter

lagen nun alle auf dem Boden vor lachen.

„Und Arthur schreit dann, Jaa Mollyröllchen Jaa", kreischt Hermine dazwischen und Molly lachte auf, oh je was hatte sie da nur angestellt.

„Und was schreist du im Bett Katie", fragt Ginny lachend.

„Oh ja Fred ja ja, oh ich meine George", Katie hatte schon Bauchweh vor lauter lachen und Angelina sah sie kurz an und lachte noch lauter.

„Das mach ich mit Fred auch so", alles kreischt auf

Im Zimmer neben an saßen die Weasleymänner und Severus.

„Ich möchte sie gerne nach Heiligabend mitnehmen in unsere Welt. Keine Angst sie kommt wieder sie möchte gerne die Schule fertig machen, außerdem haben wir zu lang hier gelebt um diese Welt zu verlassen", beruhigt Severus seine Schwiegervater in Spee.

„Ihr kann nicht besseres Passieren als dich Severus, ich weiß das du eines Tages dein Land regieren wirst. Trag mein Mädchen immer auf Händen hörst du", er sah ihn Streng an.

„Natürlich, ich werde ihr jeden Wunsch von ihren wunderschönen Augen lesen, wenn sie mich lässt", in der Küche wurde es lauter.

„Dann gebe ich sie dir gerne an deine Seite", er stand auf.

„Was ist da nur los?", Fred legte Langziehohren aus, sie hörte zu seit dem Moment wo Molly das mit den Fesselspielen rausgerutscht war.

„Dad du stehst auf was", lachten nun seine Söhne los, als Katie und Angelina anfingen sahen sich die Twins an.

„Mit dir macht sie das auch", sagten sie gleichzeitig und fingen an zu lachen.

„Ich denke unsere Frauen waren lang genug allein", meinte Ron nun

„Du willst nur nicht das Mine anfängt auszupacken", grinst Charlie seine Bruder an.

Severus schmunzelt über die Frauen, also ehrlich da lässt man sie aus dem Augen und sie unterhielten sich über so was.

Leise schlichen sich die Männer in die Küche und sahen ihren Frauen zu, die noch immer lachend auf dem Boden liegen.

„Na los Mine, was musst du Schrein", Angelina war auf sie zu gekrabbelt und keine von ihnen hatte die Männer in der Tür entdeckt.

„Ja mein Gott ja", lachte Hermine und hielt sich an Angelina fest.

„Was wird Ginny wohl schreien", Molly sah frech grinsend zu ihrer Tochter.

Ginny verstummte und überlegte, was würde sie wohl schreien.

„Ginny wird schreien, ja meine Fledermaus", lachte Katie los und die Mädels grölten wieder los, Ginny stimmte mit ein.

„Bestimmt nicht was ihr für Ideen habt", lachte sie auf.

„Ja los dann rück raus damit", Hermine sah sie erwartungsvoll an, noch immer Standen die Männer in der Tür und hörten ihren Frauen zu, sie hatten echt Probleme nicht mit zu lachen.

„Bei Salazar Jaa", gab Ginny trocken von sich und lachte dann los.

„Du würdest den Namen seines Großvaters brüllen?", Hermine überlegt ein Moment und dann kam es bei alle an und sie lachten wieder.

„Sehr Interessant, ich möchte den Namen meines Oberhauptes aber gar nicht Hören in unsere Bett", Severus kam grinsend auf seine Partnerin zu, die erschocken aufgehört hatte zu lachen und auch die anderen Damen sahen nun entsetzt ihrer Männer in der Tür stehen.

„Hey", war Ginny klügste Antwort darauf.

„Wie viel habt ihr gehört?", Molly hatte sich gefasst.

„Seit du erzählt hast das du und Dad auf Fesselspiele steht", gaben ihrer Söhne gerne zu Antwort.

Und allen wurde klar ihre Männer hatten alles gehört und was soll es, die Weasleymänner halfen ihrer Partnerinnen auf und grinsten.

„Sehr Informativ eurer Unterhaltung", Charlie lehnte an der Tür.

„Der Meinung sind wir auch", antworten die Twins.

Alle setzten sich und unterhielten sich nach einiger Zeit recht normal, nur Ginny war stumm und sehr blass.

„Geht's dir nicht gut Engel?", fragt Sev leise, sie sah ihm nicht in die Augen und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Ihr Entschuldigt uns", er stand auf und zog sie mit Hoch, sie verschwanden ins Wohnzimmer.

Er zog sie zu sich auf den Schoss und streichelt ihr sanft über die Haare.

„Hast du getrunken?", sie nickt auf die Frage.

„Was ist dann los?", er machte sich sorgen um sie.

„Es tut mir leid, wegen dem in der Küche", sagte sie leise, er überlegte einen Moment, bevor ihm ein Licht auf ging.

„Ginevra ist bin Severus Slytherin, ich sehe keine Snape der anwesend sein könnte", sagte er leise, so das nur sie es vernehmen konnte.

„Außerdem fand ich es doch sehr Amüsant", grinst er sie an, sie sah zu ihm auf und legte ihrer Arme in seinen Nacken.

„Da bin ich aber froh", sanft berührten sich ihrer Lippen, sie liebte diese Lippen, diesen Geschmack, der Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher, doch er brach ab.

„Nicht im Wohnzimmer deiner Eltern, Engel", er schob sie von seinem Schoss, sonnst würde er ein Problem bekommen.

Sie gingen zurück zu Familie und so klang der Abend gemütlich aus, wehmütig sah Ginny ihrem Gefährten nach, der in die Nacht verschwand.

Zwei Tage konnten verdammt lang sein, aber so konnte sie wenigstens Geschenke kaufen mit ihrer Mum.


	5. Weihnachten

Hallo

ich weiß ich bin ca 4 Tage zu spät, aber ich hab ne Entschuldigung.  
ich hab ne Menge probarbeit gehabt letzte Woche.

Und deswegen habe ich noch eine Ankündigung für euch

Stirb nicht vor mir wird wohl vorerst die letzte Story sein.  
Ich Arbeite ab 16.02.2009 wieder und zwar Vollzeit 40-50 Stunde am Anfang so lang Personalmangel ist.  
Ich bemühe mich Stirb nicht vor mir fertig zu bekommen und sie regelmäßig hoch zu Laden.  
Ich denke das ich die nächste Zeit wenig Zeit habe an neuen Story zu arbeiten, da ich ne Menge lernen muss für meinen neuen Job.

Eine Szene in diesem Kapitel hat ne Freundin für mich übernommen, das Kapitel ist mal wieder nicht Gebatat ich hab mich bemüht alles zu finden.

SO und nun noch Danke an meine lieben Kommischreiber

So nun aber los mit Kapitel 5

5 Weihnachten

Ginny war gleich am nächsten Tag los gezogen, was sollte sie Sev eigentlich schenken, sie hatte da zwar eine Idee, aber waren sie schon so weit. Die Frage musste wohl eher heißen war sie schon Bereit für.

Sie entschloss sich erst mal für den Rest der Familie was zu suchen.

Für Molly kaufte Ginny einen Satz neue Töpfe, für Arthur eine Buch mit Bastelanweißungen der Muggel und eine neue Pfeife, seine war doch schon sehr mitgenommen.

Charlie, Bill, Fred, George und Ron kaufte sie Kleinigkeiten, die mit Quiddich zu tun hatte.

Für ihre Schwägerinnen besorgte sie Kochbücher, für Harry kaufte sie ein neues Besenpflegeset.

Für seine Familie kaufte sie Kleinigkeiten, Pralinen und Schokolade.

Aber für Sev viel ihr einfach nichts ein, ein Buch vielleicht, er liebt seine Zaubertränke, ja so würde sie das machen.

Sie lief direkt in die Buchhandlung und lies sich das neuste Buch raussuchen, dann verließ sie die Winkelgasse, was sie jetzt besorgen wollte bekam sie am besten in der Muggelwelt.

Sie suchte ein Unterwäscheladen auf und ließ sich beraten, mit ganzen 2 Tüten verließ sie das Geschäft wieder, hatte sie je so viel Unterwäsche besäßen.

Ein Set hatte es ihr besonders angetan, es war Schwarz mit silbernen Ornamenten und genau das richtige für ihr Geschenk.

Zufrieden machte sie sich auf den Weg zurück nachhause, wo sie ihrer Mum beim Backen half.

Ginny war so mit Packen, Backen und Geschenke richten beschäftigt, das die 2 Tage recht schnell rum waren.

Für den Abend hatte sie sich ihrer Schwarzsilberne Unterwäsche angezogen, eine Schwarze Leggins, ein rotes kaschmir Kleid und ihre Stiefel, ihr Haare hatte sie hochgesteckt und nur einzelne Strähne hingen ihr im Gesicht, noch etwas Make-up und sie war fertig für den Abend.

Sie trafen sich alle in der Küche, Ginny half noch beim Auftischen, da Klingelt es auch schon.

Arthur war schneller als seine Tochter und öffnet, seinem Schwiegersohn in Spee.

„Guten Abend", grüßt dieser Höflich

„Guten Abend, komm folg mir", er ging zurück in die Küche und Sev folgte.

Ginny sah auf und lächelt, sie bannte sich einen Weg durch ihre Geschwister und deren Partner, sie viel im um den Hals und zog erst mal seinen Duft ein, er roch wie Snape dachte sie leise, könnte daran liegen das er Snape ist kleine Ginny.

„Hallo Schönheit", haucht er ihr leise ins Ohr, sie strahlte ihn an.

„Hallo, Mann meiner Schlaflosen Nächte", sie grinste ihn kurz an und zog ihn dann Richtung Tisch.

Er begrüßte alle höflich und dann gab es Abendessen, erst lief das Gespräch ganz normal, aber dann wurde es ganz Still.

Severus sah auf, jeder der Weasleykinder sah bitten Molly an, diese lächelte nur und nickte.

„Na los, lauft. Ihr seid echt wie kleine Kinder", sie stand auf und folgte ihren Söhnen, Ginny stand nun auch auf und zusammen betraten sie das Wohnzimmer, hier flog schon ganz wild Geschenkpapier durch die Gegend.

Ginny setzt sich mit unter den Baum und suchte alles zusammen was sie verschenkt, sie drückt jeden sein Geschenk in die Hand.

Ihrer Mutter hatte Tränen in den Augen, "Aber das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen", schniefte Molly.

„Du wünscht es dir doch schon so lange. Frohe Weihnachten Mum", Ginny umarmte ihrer Mutter, auch ihr Vater bedankte sich grinsend und auch ihrer Brüder waren begeistert.

Harry würde erst morgen ankommen und sie war froh drüber, denn sie würde dann schon nicht mehr hier sein.

Nach dem alle mit ihren Geschenken beschäftigt waren, verzog sie sich zu Severus.

„Hier ist nur ein Teil, der Zweite kommt noch", sie küsste ihn und drückte ihm das Packet in die Hand.

Er öffnet es und sah lachend zu ihr, „Wie gut das ich das erst nach den Ferien kaufen wollte. Danke Engel und das ist für dich, auch nur der erste Teil", er gab ihr ein kleines Päckchen in die Hand.

„Na da hab ich aber Glück gehabt. Danke", vorsichtig öffnet sie das Päckchen, Sev hat sein Buch auf die Seite gelegt, sie öffnet das Schmuckkästchen und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Das ist wunderschön", hauchte sie leise und hob die Kette mit dem Engel aus dem Kästchen.

„Machst du sie mir um?", sie strich ehrfürchtig über den Engel, lächelnd nahm er ihr die Kette aus der Hand und legte ihr die Kette um.

„Danke", sie küsste ihn lange und sanft, lächelnd löst sie sich von ihm.

„Für meine Engel nur das Beste", er drückte ihr eine Kuss auf Stirn, sie lehnt sich an ihn.

Sie sangen noch Weihnachtslieder und aßen die Plätzchen die Ginny und Molly gebacken hatten, dann kam auch schon der Moment des Abschieds, Sev hatte ihr Gepäck verkleinert.

„Pass gut auf dich auf mein Kind", Molly gab ihr noch einen Kuss zum Abschied.

„Werd ich, bis bald", ihrer Mum war die letzte von der sie sich verabschiedet hatte.

Severus hielt ihr ihren Mantel hin.

„Bereit dich in eine Unbekannte Welt Entführen zu lassen?", fragte er sie und sie nickte ihm zu.

„Bereit", sie nahm ihren Mantel und hackte sich bei Severus ein, sie winkte noch mal als sie die Auffahrt entlang gingen.

Er legte den Arm schützend um sie und verschwand mit ihr in einem Nebel, als sie die Augen wieder öffnet stehen sie mitten in einem Dorf.

„Willkommen auf den Länderein von Slytherin Castel, dort steht unsere Kutsche", er zeigte auf die Schwarze Kutsche mit 2 Pferden bespannt.

Sie gingen auf diese zu, der Kutscher sprang ab und begrüßte die Herrschaften.

„Willkommen zu Hause Sir", er verbeugte sich vor Severus

„Hallo Albert, darf ich dir meine Gefährtin vorstellen Ginevra, das ist Albert die gute Seele in meinen Stallungen", stellt Severus vor, sie nickt ihm höflich zu.

„Freud mich sie kenne zu lernen Albert", sagte sie Freundlich.

„Die Freude liegt ganz auf meiner Seite, die zukünftige Königin kenn zu lernen. Wir alle waren sehr Glücklich zu erfahren das es ihnen gut geht", sagt Albert höflich und Sev dem wurde schlecht, oh je das hat er bis jetzt noch nicht erwähnt, wie sie wohl reagieren würde.

„Bis dahin werden aber noch einige Jahre ins Land ziehen Albert", sie sah zu ihrem Gefährten, „Könne wir fahren, mir ist Kalt", er gab ihr sofort seine Hand und half ihr beim Einsteigen, er setzt sich neben sie, Albert breit noch eine Decke über den Herrschaften aus.

Die Kutsche setzt sich in Bewegung und Ginny sah begeistert auf die Landschaft.

„Wieso hast du mir nicht gesagt das du der Thronfolger bist", sie drehte jetzt ihren Kopf in seine Richtung.

„Ich wusste nicht wie, er tut mit leid das du es so erfahren hast", er sah sie entschuldigend an.

„Dad hatte es erzählt, ich versteh dich schon", sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und genoss die Landschaft die an ihnen vorbei zog.

Als sie am Castel ankamen, standen seine Geschwister mit Partner, seine Eltern und sogar sein Großvater mit Frau am Tor, um das neue Familienmitglied zu begrüßen.

Calvin war direkt zu Stelle und half seine zukünftigen Schwägerin aus dem Schlitten.

„Willkommen Zuhause Ginevra", sagt er lächelnd, Severus stellte sich neben sie und führte sie mit seinem Bruder hoch.

„Ein Begrüßungskomitee, wie nett", sagt Severus in seiner Typischen Tonlage, Ginny sah ihn forsch an.

„Ich hätte gerne Severus an meiner Seite, nicht Professor Snape", sagte sie leise und er fing an zu grinsen, er viel halt immer mal wieder in diese Muster zurück

„Das Ginevra ist das Oberhaupt Salazar Slytherin und seine Frau Lilith, daneben meine Eltern Celina und Samuel Slytherin. Und das ist meine Gefährtin und zukünftige Königin Ginevra Virginia Molly Weasley", stellt er sie vor.

„Es freut mich das du doch noch bei uns bist Ginevra. Willkommen daheim", Salazar gab ihr eine Handkuss.

„Ich bin auch froh endlich zu wissen wo ich wirklich hin gehöre", sagte sie freundlich.

Sie würde von jedem Begrüßt und von Celina ewig gedrückt.

Doch dann endlich konnte sie mit Severus in die Gemächer, sie hatten ihren eigenen Flügel in dem sie lebten.

„Hier wohnen wir und hier ist das Schlafzimmer", er öffnet eine weitere Tür, als hätte er gewusst das sie Müde ist, oder Ahnte er was sie ihm schenken wollte.

Das würde die erste Nacht werde, in dem sie das Bett teilten und Ginny war etwas nervös.

„Es ist wunderschön hier, ich freu mich das wir endlich hier sind, ich fühl mich als wäre ich endlich zu Hause", sie sah aus dem Fenster und drehte sich dann zu ihm um.

„Du bist zuhause, hier gehörst du hin mein Engel", er kam auf sie zu.

„Möchtest du vor mir ins Bad?", er strich ihr über die Wange.

„Ja gerne, aber ich muss noch auspacken", erinnert sie ihn und er schüttelt den Kopf.

„Nein haben die Hauselfen schon getan", damit schob er sie Richtung Bad.

Hauselfen gab es hier auch, das hatte sie nirgends gelesen, aber wenn sie dran dachte das Severus normalerweise in der Welt der Magier lebte, war das wohl doch nicht so ungewöhnlich.

Severus schmunzelt über seine Partnerin, auch er war aufgeregt ganze 3 Wochen würden vor ihnen liegen, wo er ihr zeigen konnte wer er wirklich war.

Ginny schminkte sich ab und öffnet ihre Haare, sie schaut noch mal das auch alles richtig saß.

Sie zog sich bis auf die Unterwäsche aus und legte ihren Kimono um und bannt ihn zu.

Ob ihm gefallen würde was sie zu bieten hatte, sie hoffte es, sie verließ das Bad und er verschwand in diesem.

Ginny ging zum Fenster und sah auf die Winterlandschaft, es hatte etwas Beruhigendes an sich, die weiße Schönheit und doch konnte sie den Tod bedeuten.

Einen Moment beobachtet Sev, seine Gefährtin was sie wohl drunter trug, so wie sie da am Fenster stand sie strahlte eine engelgleich Anmut aus.

Langsam ging er auf sie zu, sie spürte sein näher kommen und dreht sich mit sanften lächeln auf den Lippen zu ihm.

Da stand er nur in Boxershorts gekleidet, sie mustert ihn und leckt sich dabei unbewusst über die Lippen.

Er blieb stehen und ließt ihr die Möglichkeit ihn genau zu mustern, als er sah wie sie sich über die Lippen leckte, wäre er am liebsten über sie her gefallen ,aber noch arbeitet sein Verstand, doch was sie dann tat, raubte ihm den Atem.

Sie öffnet ihren Kimono, sie streift ihn langsam an den Schultern runter um ihn dann ganz nach unten gleiten zu lassen.

So stand sie in ihrer schwarzen Spitzenunterwäsche mit Silbernen Ornamenten, vor ihm und lächelt ihn unschuldig an.

„Ich habe doch gesagt Teil 2 Kommt später", sie strich sich eine verirrte Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Wow, ich hab mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht hier mit. Das ist das schönste Geschenk was du mir machen kannst", er kam nun ganz auf sie zu.

„Das hoffe ich doch, ich gehöre ab jetzt ganz dir für immer und ewig", haucht sie ihm entgegen.

Er ließ seine Hand an ihrer Wange entlang gleiten, über die Halsbeuge runter zwischen ihren Brustansatz, er würde ihr erstes Mal zu etwas ganz besonderem machen.

Der Anblick der ihm geboten wurde war für ihn einfach wundervoll. Er wusste das es richtig war, was heute Nacht geschehen soll.

„Engel, bis du dir der Konsequenz klar wenn wir hier weiter machen?", er hob seine Blick und sah sie an.

„Ja mir ist Klar, das hiernach", sie zog ihn sanft zu sich und küsste ihn auf die Lippen, „Die Bindung unvermeidlich ist, das beides Zusammengehört und das Band so am Stärksten ist", mit klarem Blick sah sie zu ihm.

„Wenn das dein Wunsch ist", er küsste sie wieder, " erfüll ich ihn die gerne", damit hob er sie hoch und trug sie zum Bett, auf das er sie ablegt. Er legte sich neben sie um ihr die Möglichkeit zu geben, ihn zu erkunden.

------- Charlotte12 anfang------

Severus Hände glitten an ihrem Körper entlang, er streifte ihre Brüste und fühlte, wie sie kurz erzitterte. Langsam wurde auch sie mutiger, sie hatte viel drüber gelesen, mal sehen was sie davon in die Tat um setzten konnte, sie erkundet mit ihren Händen seine Brust, runter zum Bauch und über die Short. Das war ihr einfach viel zu viel Stoff, entschied sie und begann es zu ändern. Sie küsste sich vom Mund Richtung Hals, den sie etwas liebkoste, wandert weiter zu seiner Brust in die sie leicht rein biss, sein Stöhnen war Bezahlung genug.

Sie hatte ein zufriedenes Grinsen auf den Lippen, wenn ihm das schon gefiel wie würde er wohl darauf reagieren. Sie ließ ihre Hand in die Short gleiten, ihr blick lag auf seinem Gesicht, er hatte die Augen geschlossen und gab sich ganz seinen Gefühlen hin.

Mit der anderen Hand fing sie an seine Short los zu werden, sie hörte mit ihrem leichten Streicheln auf und zog ihm diese nun ganz aus.  
Ginny beugte sich vor und ihre Haare fielen wie ein Schleier um ihr Gesicht, bedeckten seine Schultern, er zuckte zusammen, als sie sie mit einer sanften Bewegung weg strich und die entblößte Haut seiner Schulter küsste. Ginnys Lippen wanderten über seine Brust, seinen Bauch und langsam bahnten sie sich einen Weg zu seiner Erektion. Seine Hand krallte sich in die Laken, als sie seinen Schaft küsste und mit der Zunge über seine Spitze kreiste.  
Er keuchte auf und schloss die Augen. Schließlich umschloss sie ihn mit ihrem Mund und leckte weiter mit ihrer Zunge über seine Eichel. Zärtlich drückte sie die Lippen fester aufeinander, was Severus dazu brachte, lauf aufzustöhnen.

Er hatte das Gefühl, er würde fliegen, es war nur tausendmal intensiver und schöner als er es jemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Ein Kribbeln machte sich unter seine Haut breit, wanderte durch seinen ganzen Körper, jedoch war es ständig dort, wo Ginnys Zunge mit ihm spielte. Als sie ihr Tempo erhöhte, und ihm klar wurde, dass er es nicht mehr lange aushalten würde, gebrauchte Ginny ganz sanft ihre Zähne, woraufhin er ihre Schultern packte. Mit wenigen Griffen, lag sie ein paar Sekunden später unter ihm, und blickte ihn leicht verwundert aber auch ängstlich an.  
"hab...hab ich etwas falsch gemacht...es tut mir leid es ist ja auch mein erst..." fing sie an doch Severus legte leicht seinen Finger auf ihren Mund.  
"Es ist alles Ok Engel du bist einfach nur wunderschön" flüsterte er ihr zu bevor er seinen Lippen auf ihre Legte und in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss versank.  
Langsam ließ er von ihr ab.  
Er öffnete etwas ungeschickt ihren BH  
Sie lächelte und verfing ihre Hände in seinen Haaren, als er mit der Zunge über ihre Brustwarzen leckte und spielend an ihnen saugte.  
Mit seinen Finger strich er über die sanfte, weiche, blasse, perfekte Haut, fuhr die Oberschenkel herauf und zog sachte an ihrem Slip. Er biss spielerisch in den Bund und zog ihn so langsam bis zu ihren Knöcheln. Er konnte alles sehen, ihre geröteten Wangen, ihre schnell auf und absinkende Brust, ihre Hände, die sich mittlerweile von seinen Haaren gelöst hatten und nun zum einen an ihren Haaren zogen und zum anderen die Bettlaken zerreißen wollten. ER kniete sich über sie und küsste wieder ihre Haut. Er sog ihren Duft nach Honig und Wildkirschen ein und hauchte seinen Atem zwischen ihre Beine. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht laut los zu schreien.  
Severus leckte über Ginnys weiche Haut. Er begann bei ihrem Bauchnabel und ließ seine Zunge ganz langsam weiter gleiten. Ginny stöhnte leise auf.

Severus lachte leise, weil er wusste, was sie fühlte. Seine Zunge wanderte immer tiefer und irgendwann fühlte sie, wie er mit ihr über ihre Schamlippen fuhr, ihre Klitoris umkreiste und sanft in sie hinein glitt. Sie bog ihren Rücken durch. Er entzog sich ihr wieder und stieß wieder zu. Ginny fühlte ein Kribbeln, genau dort, wo Severus Zunge mit ihr spielte.  
Sie stöhnte und keuchte, konnte sich aber keine Erleichterung verschaffen. Severus schien es zu bemerken und auch er hätte sie am liebsten sofort genommen, doch so einfach wollte er es ihr nicht machen. Dafür genoss er viel zu sehr, was er hier tat. Genoss zu sehr, dass er sie allmählich in den Wahnsinn trieb.  
Er stieß erneut mit seiner Zunge in sie hinein und wieder und wieder. Irgendwann entzog er sie ihr und betrachtete Ginny genau. Sie hatte sich zurück gelehnt und die Augen geschlossen. Sie stöhnte und keuchte, ihr Atem ging stoßweise und sie bebte.  
„Darling…", flüsterte sie rau und zog ihn über sich, ihre Augen sahen ihn flehend an. Severus küsste sie nur grinsend. Sie zog ihn so nah zu sich, bis sie ihn schon fast spüren konnte, sie presste ihr Becken gegen seins. Er keuchte heftig auf und merkte, wie sein Glied noch härter wurde. Er küsste Ginny tief und innig als er es jemals getan hatte, bevor er endlich in sie eindrang. Sie stöhnte heftig und presste ihn an sich.  
Beide atmeten tief durch, als Er sich fast komplett aus ihr herauszog, nur um stärker, fester wiederzukehren. Mit jedem Stoß hatte sie das Gefühl, ohnmächtig zu werden. Unbewusst zog sie ihre Nägel über seinen Rücken und hinterließ deutlich sichtbare Striemen. In ihrem innersten brodelte sich ein Gefühl zusammen, ein Gefühl, stärker als jemand etwas empfinden konnte, stärker als Liebe und Hass zusammen. Stärker als man hungern konnte, oder dursten, stärker, als man irgendetwas wollen konnte. Wie ein Wirbelsturm wirbelte es alles in ihr herum, trieb sie fast zur Besinnungslosigkeit und brachte sie um den Verstand, vor ihren Augen tanzten tausend Punkte und ihre Luft wurde immer dünner.

Schließlich kam es, heftiger, größer, vollkommener als je zuvor, als sie es sich jemals hätte erträumen lassen, als sie jemals gedacht hatte, was man fühlen konnte, gerade als er heftigster Stoß kam und er unkontrolliert keuchte. Es war eine Erleichterung wie sie sie schon lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte, ein Gefühl von Schwerelosigkeit. Ihre Gedanken waren verflogen. Severus stieß noch zweimal in sie und brach dann, als sie ihre Erlösung aus sich herausschrie, stöhnend über ihr zusammen.  
----- Charlotte12 ende-----  
Minutenlang lagen die Beiden still auf Severus Bett und rangen nach Atem. Er keuchte noch einmal und verstummte schließlich. Ginnys Herzschlag begann sich wieder zu normalisieren.

Er zog sie wieder dicht an sich, ihren Kopf in seine Halsbeuge, sie roch sein Blut, seit sie erwacht war hatte sie nicht einmal so einen großen Wunsch gehabt zuzubeißen.

„Und nun, gib deinem drang nach", hauchte er leise, sie schluckte sollte sie etwa, während sie noch mit sich hadert hatte sie zu gebissen, erschrocken ließ sie von ihm ab.

Sie sah ihn mit Ängstlichen Augen an, lief es wirklich so unromantisch ab, sie hatte sich mehr erhofft.

Er zog sie an sich, strich ihr über den Hals, „Schließ die Augen, es wird nicht weh tun", sie schloss die Augen und in dem Moment spürte sie seine Zähne tief in ihrer Hauptschlagader, doch kaum konnte sie das Gefühl wahrnehmen da hatte er sich auch wieder von ihr gelöst.

Er sah ihre Unsicherheit, er zog sie halb auf sich und fing an sie zu küssen, kein sanfter Küss, ihn ihm lag Empfindungen für den jeweils anderen.

Die Stunden vergingen und immer noch langen beide aufeinander aber das Gefühl was sie Empfunden hatten war noch immer da. Sie wussten das sie zusammen gehörte, doch jetzt würde auch jeder Vampir es wissen.

Ginny war eingeschlafen, sie sah friedlich aus wie so halb auf ihm lag, er strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. So lange war er allein gewesen, er hatte die Hoffnung aufgeben und nun lag sie hier in seinen Armen seine Gefährtin und seine Bindungspartnerin.

Am morgen küsst er sie sanft wach, sie schlug die Augen auf, „Morgen Schönheit"

„Morgen", sie setzte sich langsam auf und bemerkte sie war nackt, doch dann viel ihr ein wieso und sie lächelt.

„Wie sieht man eigentlich das wir Gefährtin sind?", sie sah ihn fragend an, er hob ihre Haare hoch und strich über ihr linkes Schulterplatt.

„Du trägst nun das Wappen des Slytherinclans, genau hier", er deutet auf diese, „Es ist ganz klein wie ein Tattoo", erzählte er ihr.

„Das heißt du hast auch eins?", sie sah ihn fragend an und er nickte.

„Und von welchem Clan ist es?", er dreht sich zu ihr, damit sie nachsehen konnte.

„de Barbarac, wenn ich mich nicht irre", sie sah ihn an sie kannte nicht mal ihr Wappen aber wo her auch.

„Sicher?", er zog ein Buch aus dem Nachttisch und gab es ihr zum blättern.

Sie blättert nach dem Namen und verglich das Wappen.

„Sehr sicher, also heiße ich in Wirklichkeit Ginevra Virginia de Barbarac", zumindest wusste sie jetzt aus welchen Clan sie kam.

„de Barbarrac, ich hätte ja alles erwartet, aber wenn es so ist können wir vielleicht endlich frieden Schließen mit diesem Clan", er zog sie wieder in seine Arme.

„Wie meinst du das?", sich kuschelt sich an ihn.

„Seit genau 20 Jahren herrscht zwischen uns Krieg", erklärt er ihr und zog sie auf die Beine.

„Komm geh duschen und zieh dich an man erwartet uns", er legte das Buch wieder weg und sie ging Duschen.

Seit 20 Jahren, ist das nicht die Zeit wo Molly ihrer Mutter kennen gelernt hatte.

Sie duschte schnell und zog sich an, sie steckt ihrer Haare sanft hoch und ließ ein paar Strähnen ins Gesicht fallen.

Severus stand schon in der Tür und wartet dort auf sie, zusammen gingen sie ins Speisezimmer, sie grüßte Höflich und setzt sich neben Severus.

Anders als erwartet wurde sich unterhalten während des Essens, Celina hatte Ginny schon zwei Mal angesprochen, Severus sah fragend zu ihr.

„Ginevra?", fragte er nah an ihrem Ohr erschrocken sah sie zu ihm.

„Ja Sir?", alte Gewohnheiten, aber bei der Stimme, er grinst kurz.

„Wo sind sie mit ihren Gedanken Miss Weasley?", spielt er ihr spiel mit, sie lächelt nun sie hatte ihm als seine Schülerin geantwortet wie peinlich.

„Bei dem Krieg und den 20 Jahren. Molly hat vor ungefähr 20 Jahren meine Mutter kennen gelernt. Der Krieg es geht um sie oder?", Severus Gehirn arbeitet auf Hochtouren.

„20 Jahre Krieg, ah du hast ihr also vom Krieg mit dem Königshaus de Barbarac erzählt, wieso erzählst du deine Gefährtin von Kriegen", Calvin sah seine Bruder fragend an.

„Nicht nur wegen ihr auch wegen ihrer verloren Tochter", Severus sah zu ihr, Ginny sah ihn an und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Aber ich bin doch Ginevra Virginia de Barbarac, ich bin zurück. Es kann kein Krieg herrschen wenn ich mit dir den Thron besteigen soll oder?", sie sah ihren Gefährten an.

„Du hast recht mein Engel, aber deine Mutter hat ein Verbrechen begangen", Severus versucht Ginny ruhig zu bekommen.

„Seit wann wisst ihr wer Ginevra wirklich ist?", Samuel sah seinen Sohn an.

„Seit letzter Nacht", erklärt er ruhig.

„Ihr seit diesen Schritt also schon gegangen sehr gut, mit der verschollenen Enkelin gebunden zu sein kann uns nur zum frieden verhelfen. Es heischt schon zu lange Krieg. Außerdem ist das Oberhaupt sehr Geschwächt, es wird ihm Helfen wenn er weiß das es seiner Enkelin gut geht", Samuel trank zufrieden an seinem Tee.

"So genug vom Krieg heute feiern wir Weihnachten und wir wollen doch Ginny endlich ihr Geschenk überreichen", Nikita war aufgestanden und zog ihre Schwägerin in Spee mit sich.

Sie setzen sich unter den Baum und reichten sich Geschenke, Ginny hoffte trotz ihrer Einfallslosigkeit allen eine Freude zu machen.

Von Salazar und seiner Frau bekam sie ein Silbernes Armbändchen" Da du nun zu unsere Familie gehörst bekommst auch du den Schutz meiner Familie, trag es und dir wird fast kein Fluch mehr was anhaben können", erklärt Salazar ihr, sie bedankte sich und ließ es sich von Sev um den Arm legen.

"Von uns bekommst du die Kutsche mit der ihr gestern geholt worden seid, sie wandelt sich je nach Jahreszeit", erklärt ihr Celina und drückt sie kurz.

"Und von mir bekommst du das hier", Severus hielt ihr ein kleines Schmuckkästchen hin, vorsichtig öffnet sie es, stauend sah sie zu Sev.

"Sie sind wunderschön", sagt sie leise und strich über die Ringe sie hatte noch nie so viel Wertvolles besessen, jeden Moment würde sie bestimmt aufwachen und feststellen das alles hier nur ein Traum ist.

"Es sind Bindungsringe, wir sind vor unserem Clan Verheiratet, doch fehlt noch die Trauung um es rechtsgültig zu mach.", erklärt er ihr liebvoll, sie sah zu ihm und lächelt.

"Und wann?", stellt sie die Gegenfrage, "Noch in den Ferien, hast du einen Wunschtag?", er sah sie fragend an.

"Silvester, davon hab ich schon immer Geträumt. Heiraten an Silvester im Schnee", sie lächelt ihn glücklich an und war sich noch immer nicht sicher ob sie träumte.

"Wie du wünscht mein Engel und zu Trauung laden wir dann deinen Clan ein. Was hälst du davon?"

"Ohne vorher hallo dort zu sagen, gefällt mir so fallen wir mit der Tür ins Haus", grinsend meint und sich an ihn lehnt, er reichte die Ringe an seinen Großvater der sie bis zu Trauung bewahren würde.

Ginny und Severus waren viel unterwegs mit der Kutsche, er zeigt ihr das Dorf und was noch so zu ihrem Land gehörte es war zu viel um es in der kurzen Zeit alles

zu sehen. Sie blühte regelrecht auf an Sev Seite, sie fühlte sich daheim und willkommen. Silvester rückte immer näher.

Heute war es so weit, sie würde heute auch ganz Offiziell seine Frau werden. Ihre Familie würde extra her kommen, Zauberer in der Vampirhochburg das gab es wohl schon lang nicht mehr, bei der Aufregung deswegen, aber es war ihr Wunsch und er wurde Erfüllt.

Sie war gespannt auf ihren Großvater, würde er allein kommen oder mit dem Gesamten Clan.

Nikita und Celina waren um sie rum und machten sie zu recht, sie würde das Kleid der Slytherinahnen tragen, so wie es brauch war.

Es gefiel ihr gut es hatte weite Ärmel und eine weiten Reifrock, als sie fertig war und in den Spiegel sah, dachte sie nur Engelsflügel und sie wäre der Perfekte Engel.

"Du siehst bezaubernd aus Ginevra", Celina führte sie in eins der Vorzimmer, in diesem stand ein ihr Fremder Mann.

Peere de Barbarac war der Bitte von Salazar gefolgt, zu erscheinen wegen einem Friedensvertrag, doch als man ihn in den Raum brachte und sagte er soll dort auf seine Enkelin warten, wollte er direkt wieder gehen. Wie konnte sie nur so mit einem alten und kranken Vampireoberhaupt spielen, doch als er sich entschloss zu gehen, wurde die Tür geöffnet und eine junge Dame im Brautkleid stand nun da.

Langsam drehte er sich um und sah mit offenem Mund zu ihr, er konnte es nicht glauben sie sah aus wie seine Virginia, langsam ging er auf sie zu.

"Du siehst aus wie deine Mutter, so unbeschreiblich Hübsch. Ich hätte die Hoffnung aufgegeben dich je kenne zu lernen Ginevra", diese sah mit großen Augen zu dem Mann hoch, der ihr über die Wange streichelt.

"Und ich hatte es nicht glauben wollen das ich noch Familie habe, Großvater", sie legte ihre Hand auf die Seine, er schloss sie darauf in die Arme.

"Meine Enkelin ist zurück, endlich wird der Kampf um meine Nachfolge ein Ende haben", sagt er glücklich und zufrieden.

"Das hat es Großvater, Severus und ich werden unsere Nachfolge eines Tages antreten. Großvater ich würde mich dir gerne Vorstellen.

Ich bin Ginevra Virginia de Barbarac, bei den Zauberern heiß ich Ginny Molly Weasley", sie lächelt ihn an.

"Es freut mich dich endlich kennen zu lernen Ginevra, Ich bin Perre de Barbarac dein Großvater und Oberhaupt des Clans", stellt er sich seiner Enkeltochter vor.

"Großvater, würdest du mich in den Saal führen?", sie sah ihn fragend an und das Blitzen in seinen Augen verriet ihr wie Glücklich sie ihn mit der Bitte machte.

"Sehr gerne", er reichte ihr den Arm in dem Moment ging auch schon die Tür auf und Calvin sah rein.

"Es geht los, kommt", sie folgten ihm.

Die Hall war gut gefüllt, alle Gefolgsleute und Angestellten und der gesamte Clan waren anwesend, dazu kam Ginnys Familie.

Severus stand am Altar und wartet auf seine Braut, er trug eine Schwarzen Anzug mit grüner Krawatte seine Harre zu seinem Zopf gebunden.

Ginny schritt am Arm ihres Großvaters in die Halle, er übergab sie an Severus, mit einem Nicken.

Nach der Trauung tauschten sie die Bindungsringe, sie leuchten kurz auf, nun waren sie nicht mehr abnehmbar, verbunden für die Ewigkeit.

Sie feierten ausgelassen, bis ins neue Jahr hinein.

Und ihrer Brüder bescherten ihr ein Feuerwerk das so einzigartig war das sie sich in hunderten von Jahren noch daran erinnern würde.

lasst mir doch eure Meinung da

lg Yuna


	6. Schulbeginn

So und nun gehts weiter

Und danke an:

Midnight-of-Darkness ich freu mich immer sehr über dein Komentar udn es freut mich wenn du was zu lachen hattest. Ich hatte viele Spass das Kapitel abzutippen.

Schulbeginn

Leider verging die Zeit in Slyterhin Castel viel zu schnell, am Morgen verabschiedet sich Ginny von ihrer Vampirfamilie, ihr Großvater würde mit dem Friedensvertrag nach Haus kehren.

Auch von ihrem Mann musste sie sich nun trenne, sie hatten sich entschieden erst mal weiter das Schüler Lehrerverhältnis aufrecht zu erhalten.

Sollte es schief gehen würden sie weiter sehen, er erinnerte sie noch mal dran das sie jeder zeit die Welt der Zauberer verlassen können.

Severus liefert seine Frau bei den Weasley ab und küsste sie zum Abschied, dann legte er seine Illusion über sich und verschwand.

"Das ist Snape", kam es im Chor der anwesenden, Ginny sah ihren Mann lächelnd hinter her.

"Ja so ist es ich bin verheiratet mit Severus Snape Tränkeprofessor von Hogwarts", ihr Brüder nahmen sie in Beschlag und wollte nun alles wissen.

"Zieh nicht so ein Gesicht du siehst ihn doch heute Abend wieder", lachte Ron und drückte ihr eine Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Als meinen Lehrer, wirklich toll", schnell hatte sie sich wieder gefangen.

Die Fahrt war angenehm Ginny erzählte von ihrer Zeit in der anderen Welt von den Länderrein, vom ihrem Clan.

Beim Abendessen setzt sie sich so dass sie ihren Mann sehen konnte, es tat ihr weh so fern von ihm zu sein und auch seine Illusion störte sie etwas.

Harry ignorierte sie noch immer, das konnte Ginny nur recht sein, so hatte sie ein Problem weniger.

Die ersten drei Schulwochen liefen gut, Ginny kam über all mit und auch Zaubertränke lief gut, bis jetzt hatten sie es geschafft sich nicht zu treffen.

Den obwohl Harry sie ignorierte folgte er ihr und Ginny war sich dessen bewusst, sie hatte ihn schon drauf angesprochen doch er hatte es abgestritten.

Gedankenversunken saß sie ihn Zaubertränke, ihr Trank war schon lange fertig.

Es belastet sie sehr das sie ihrem Mann nicht nah sein konnte, obwohl er ständig in ihrer Nähe war, nachts weinte sie sich in den Schlaf, doch sie wollte Stark sein es ihm nicht zeigen wie sehr sie ihn braucht.

Severus ging durch die Reihen und blieb bei ihr kurz stehen und sah in den Kessel, er war zufrieden mit ihrem Ergebnis.

Sie hatte den Blick gesenkt zu groß war die Angst ihm um den Hals zu fallen und zu weinen.

Ihm waren schon ein paar Tage aufgefallen das sie ihn nicht ansah, ihn scheinbar zu meiden versuchte und er fragte sich warum.

Nach dem Unterricht bat er sie noch da zu bleiben, es war die letzte Stunde für heute, also würde sie Zeit haben.

Sie wartet bis alle Schüler draußen waren, er öffnet die Tür hinter seinem Schreibtisch und bat sie ihm zu folgen.

Er legte seine Illusion ab und dreht sich zu ihr, sie sah zu ihm und hatte Tränen in den Augen, er öffnet die Arme und sie schmiss sich ihm regelrecht entgegen und weinte.

"Schhh.... ist gut Engel, was ist nur los. Hab ich dir Weh getan oder warum versucht du jedem meiner Blicke auszuweichen?", er strich ihr beruhigen über den Rücken.

"Ich hatte einfach Angst wenn ich dir in die Augen sehe nicht Stark zu sein. Ich vermiss dich so sehr, es tut weh", erklärte sie ihm unter Weinend.

"Unsere Verbindung ist noch frisch, aber dass es dir so weh tut hatte ich nicht geahnt, du fehlst mir auch sehr. Ich hab nicht bedacht wie jung du bist Engel", er küsste sie entschuldigen, sie klammerte sich an ihm fest, sie war nicht bereit ihn jetzt wieder her zu geben.

Er zog sie mit sich auf sein Sofa und platzierte sie auf seinem Schoss und wiegte sie leicht.

"Ich mag nicht mehr Sev, ich hält es nicht aus, ohne dich einzuschlafen", gestand sie ihm leise.

"Und scheinbar isst du auch nicht richtig, trinkst du regelmäßig?", er machte sich sorgen um sie jetzt wo er sie so nah bei sich hatte, konnte er erkenne wie schlecht es ihr ging.

"Ab und zu, denk ich dran", gestand sie ihm leise, sie hatte sich so in ihrer Hausaufgabe und ins Lerne vertieft um den Schmerz abzuschalten, darüber vergaß sie oft zu Essen, oder aus ihrem Stein zu trinken.

"Und was möchtest du daran ändern Engel? Du weißt du kannst jederzeit zu mir kommen, es kann keiner was dagegen sagen, auch in dieser Welt sind wir ganz offiziell Verheiratet Miss Slyhterin- Snape. Es liegt an dir ob du das möchtest. Bedenke aber das ich hier mit meiner Schülerin verheiratet bin und du mit dem Hasslehrer schlecht hin, es wird schwer werden", er hatte ihren Wunsch akzeptiert die Schule hier fertig zu machen, er würde ihr das hier gern alles ersparen.

"Das wusste ich nicht dass wir auch hier als Verheiratet gelten. Ich weiß was auf mich zu kommen würde, aber es kann nicht schlimmer sein, als jede Nacht sich in den Schlaf zu weinen", sie schlug sich die Hand auf den Mund und sah auf den Boden, Sev legt seine Hand unter ihr Kinn und zwang sie ihn an zu sehen.

"Engel wieso hast du den nichts gesagt, auch ich habe dich schrecklich vermisst, aber das es so schlimm für dich hatte ich nicht geahnt. Also möchten den Miss Slyhterin-Snape zu mir in die Räume ziehen?", er sah sie fragend an und sie nickte ihm zu.

"Ja das möchte ich, aber geht das den Einfach so?", sie sah ihn fragend an. "Natürlich, wir müssen nur zu Dumbeldore und ihn darüber Informieren das meine Partnerin lebt und ich sie geheiratet habe", erklärt er ihr und wischte die übergebliebene Tränenspur weg.

"Wie heiß ich hier den Offiziell dann?"

"Mr Ginevra Snape, Slyhterin wird leider noch zu sehr mit Riddel verbunden und macht leider noch zu vielen Angst", er war froh das sie ganz offiziell zu ihm wollte, aber er wusste auch das sie es schwer haben würde.

"Sag mal, was hat Tom mit euch zu tun, er hieß doch auch Riddel", das fragte sie sich schon länger aber bis jetzt hat sie immer wieder vergessen ihn zu fragen.

"Nicht er hieß so, er heißt so Tom Salazar Riddel- Slytherin. Er ist der Sohn von Salazar also mein Onkel", erklärt er ihr lächelnd.

"Aber war er den auf unserer Hochzeit?", fragt sie verwirrt alle waren da also muss doch auch er da gewesen sein.

"Natürlich war er da, erinnerst du dich an den Mann der beim meinem Vater gesessen hat mit der Blonden Frau und seiner kleinen Tochter?"

"Ja aber natürlich sie waren sehr nett, das ist Tom also, das hätte ich nicht für möglich gehalten, aber er sah so viel jünger aus als dein Vater", sie sah ihn fragend an und er grinste.

"Er ist ja auch knapp 200 Jahre jünger als mein Vater, weißt du es kommt oft vor das Vampire nur alle 100 Jahre Kinder bekommen", es gab noch vieles was seine junge Frau nicht wusste, aber mit viel Geduld und Liebe würde das schon gehen.

"Warum nicht, geht es nicht öfters?", fragte sie ihn verwirrt, ihr war schon aufgefallen das fast alle Vampire nur etwa alle 100 Jahre ein Kind bekamen.

"Nein das nicht, sie bekomme ein Kind ziehen es mit viel Liebe groß sehen ihm zu bis es sein Leben im Griff hat, genießen ihr eignes Etwas und wenn sie der Meinung sind lang genug die Zeit zu zweit verbracht zu haben, bekomm sie ein weiteres Kind", erklärt er ihr und sie hörte ihm zu zog jedes Wort ein, sie erkannt immer wieder wie wenig sie doch über ihre Welt wusste.

"Aber es ist kein Muss oder?", sie hätte gerne einmal Kinder, sie war in einer großen Familie groß geworden und konnte sich nicht schlimmeres vorstellen als allein groß zu werden.

"Nein ist es nicht, wenn du mehr habe willst ist das unsere Sachen und niemand würde dazu was sagen", er konnte sich denken warum ihr das so wichtig war.

"So aber nun lass und zum Direktor gehen", er stellte sie wieder auf dem Boden ab und legte seine Illusion über sich.

"ich mag dich ohne lieber", gestand sie ihm beim rausgehen.

"Ich weiß, aber es geht nur mal nicht Engel", gemeinsam liefen sie zum Büro, Dumbelodre ließ sie auch gleich eintreten.

"Severus, Miss Weasley was führt sie zu mir?", fragt er freundlich und schob sich eins seiner Bonbons in den Mund.

"Albus, ich möchte dir gerne meine Frau vorstellen. Miss Ginevra Virginia de Babarac Slyhterin-Snape, meine Partnerin", er hatte seine Illusion wieder gelöst.

"Das Überrascht mich doch jetzt etwas, aber ich freu mich das ihr Zusammen gefunden habt, wo wir doch dachten sie würden nicht mehr Leben Miss...", Albus sah sie an und überlegt wie er sie den nun nenne soll.

"Miss Snape reicht vollkommen Direktor", antwortet sie lächelnd und lehnt sich an Severus.

"Ihr wisst schon das ihr nicht zusammen leben könnt hier in dieser Welt außer....", Severus hat ihn unterbrochen.

"Außer wir sind nicht nur gebunden sondern haben uns Trauen lassen, ja das haben wir Albus an Silvester, ich hab die Unterlagen dabei", er schob grinsend seinem Mentor die Unterlagen zu. Dieser nahm sie und überflog sie und nickte dann.

"Ja na dann sehe ich kein Problem darin. Herzlichen Glückwunsch", er stand auf und streckte Ginny die Hand hin.

"Ich bin Albus, es freut mich sie kenne zulernen Miss Snape", sie reichte ihm die Hand und lächelt.

"Die Freude ist ganz meiner seits Albus ich bin Ginevra", Severus sah dem zufrieden zu

"Wir werden deine Räume erweitern lassen, dein Frau braucht bestimmt ihr eigens Reich nicht war?", er sah zu Severus der ihm zu nickte.

"Das wäre Nett Albus, ich möchte gerne das meine Frau ihr eigenes Reich hat wo sie sich zurück ziehen kann", erklärte er ruhig.

"Ihr wisst schon das es nicht leicht werden wird oder?", er sah beide an und sie nickten.

"Ich würde dich ungern als Lehrer verlieren Severus, denn ich weiß das ihr jeder Zeit verschwinden könnt aus dieser Welt"

"Ich werde dir zumindest bis meine Frau ihrer Abschluss hat erhalten bleiben danach sehen wir weiter", er legte seine Illusion wieder über sich und verließ mit ihr das Büro.

"Wir sollten einkaufen gehen wenn du zu mir ziehen möchtest, schließlich brauchen wir noch ein paar Möbel und eine neues Bett würde ich sagen", er bot ihr den Arm, sie hackte sich bei ihm ein und lief mit ihm durch das Schloss.

Viele fragend und verwunderte Blicke folgten ihnen, am Tor begegnetten sie Ron und Hermine, sie lächelten zufrieden, jetzt würde es ihr bestimmt bald besser gehen.

"Guten Tag Professor, Schwesterchen", grüßte Ron höflich.

"Na spricht man den so mit meiner Frau", schnarrte Snape und Ron sah ihn grinsend an.

"Mit ihrer Frau bestimmt nicht, aber mit meiner Schwester und das wird sie immer sein. Professor Snape, Miss Snape", er nickte ihnen zu und ging mit Hermine weiter.

Einige in der Einganshalle hatten das Schauspiel mitbekommen, es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis es das gesamte Schloss es wusste.

Lachend verließen sie zusammen das Gelände, sie hat schon lang nicht mehr wirklich gelacht doch mit ihm an ihrer Seite ging es ihr einfach nur gut.

"Sitz ich den dann ab heute bei dir oder bei meinem Haus?", fragte sie neben bei.

"Wenn du zu mir ziehst gehörst du nicht mehr zu einem Haus Engel, du bist die Frau vom Hauslehrer der Schlange aber du kannst gerne ab und zu dich zu deinen Freunden setzen.", sie waren in der Winkelgasse angekommen.

"Stimmt, ich bin froh da erst mal weg zu kommen. Harry ist sehr aufdringlich, er redet zwar nicht mit mir, aber er verfolgt mich und ständig bekomm ich Briefe im Unterricht von ihm.", erzählt sie ihm auf dem Weg zum Möbelfachgeschäft.

"Wieso hast du mir das nicht gesagt, niemand darf meine Frau belästigen.", sagte er vorwurfsvoll.

"Jetzt weißt du es ja, außerdem wusste bis heute keiner das ich deine Frau bin", erklärt sie ihm lächelnd und blieb abrupt stehen.

"Was?", fragte er verwundert, sie standen vor einem Antiquitätenhänderladen.

"Sev, schau die den Schminktisch an, er ist perfekt", er sah auf den Tisch der im Schaufenster stand, er war schon sehr alt aus dunklem Kirschenholz sehr aufwendig verziert.

"Das ist er komm, las uns schauen ob es da noch mehr gibt was dazu passt", er zog sie in den Laden.

"Guten Tag was kann ich für sie tun", fragt der ältere Herr höflich

"Wir möchten gerne den Frisiertisch im Schaufenster haben", bracht Sev sein anliegen sofort zu Sprache.

"Sehr teure das gute Stück, aber wenn es das sein soll. Darf es noch etwas sein?"

"Ja gibt es noch mehr Möbel die vielleicht sogar zum Tisch gehören?", fragt Ginevra ihn.

"Ja natürlich es gibt ein komplettes Schlafzimmer, zu dem der Tisch gehört", sagt er freundlich.

"Dann zeigen sie es uns doch bitte", Ginny war begeistert und Sev, er nahm es hin er wollte so wieso mal sein Schalzimmer erneuern.

Auch von dem großen Schrank, der so verzaubert war das er begehbar war und von dem Bett waren sie begeistert.

"Wundervoll", sagt sie zufrieden und Sev, wies den Herren an alles nach Hogwarts zu schaffen.

Ginny stöbert noch etwas herum und blieb an einer Babywiege hängen, sie war auch in Kirschfarbenden

Holz gehalten, und war mit Silber verziert.

Der Himmel von dem Bett leuchtet wie der Sternehimmel, nur mit grünen Sternen.

Sev war leise hinter sie getreten und lächelt, auch ihm war die Wiege aufgefallen, doch wollte er nichts sagen er wollte sie nicht drängen.

"Gefällt sie dir?", fragte er sie leise und sie lehnte sich an ihn und nickte.

"Sehr, können wir sie auch kaufen?", fragt sie ihn vorsichtig

"Wenn du das möchtest Liebes, soll ich sie den nach Hogwarts bringen lassen?", fragt er sie leise und sie wurde rot.

"Ähm ich weiß nicht, vielleicht eher ins Castel", sagte sie leise.

"Wie du wünscht liebes", haucht er ihr ins Ohr.

"Sev, nicht das du denkst ich hab es eilig mit Kindern, aber ich möchte sie gerne haben und irgend wan mal unserm Kind dabei zusehen wie es darin Schläft", sagt sie leise und bekam als antwort einen Kuss.

"Nichts anderes habe ich geglaubt Liebes. Siehst du noch etwas was du möchtest?", fragt er sie um vom Thema abzulenken.

"Wird das nicht zu Teuer?", sie dreht sich zu ihm um und sah ihn an.

"Nein wir haben so viel, das wir 4-mal davon leben können, also schau dich Nochetwas um", er ging zurück zum Verkäufer und ließ die Wiege auch mit auf die Rechnung schreiben.

Ginny suchte sich noch eine Schreibtisch aus, ein gemütliches Sofa und eine kleinen Tisch und zu guter letzt eine Staffelei, sie Malte gerne aber sie hatte nie das Geld für so was und dann auch noch so etwas Edles.

Zufrieden verließen sie den Antiquitätenhändler und machten sich auf den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts.

Rechzeitig zum Abendessen kamen sie zurück Ginny zog sich schnell in ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung um, sie hatte sie für eine schwarze Hose und ein Hosenkleid entschieden, da sie ab heute keine Schuluniform mehr tragen musste, sie steckte ihre Haare hoch und schminkte sich leicht, ihr Mann ließ seine Robe weg, nur mit Schwarzen Jeans und seinem Grünen Hemd bekleidet gingen sie zum Abendessen.

Er führte sie durch die Halle, alle waren verstummt sie alle hatten das Gerücht gehört, aber das es stimmen sollte.

Die einzigen die einfach weiter Assen waren die Lehrer die über das neuste Informiert waren und Ginny Freunde und Familie.

Sev rückte seiner Frau den Stuhl zurecht und setzt sich dann neben sie.

Es war ungewohnt hier oben zu sitzen und nicht bei ihren Freunden, aber sie hat keine große Zeit darüber nachzudenken, sie wurde gleich von Minerva in Beschlag genommen.

"So da hast du dir also unsere allseits geliebten Professor geangelt, ich hoffe du wirst Glücklich, laut Albus habt ihr ja eine sehr langes leben vor euch. Nenn mich Minerva meine Liebe", bot sie ihr an.

"Ich denke das werden wir, danke ich bin Ginevra", stellt sie sich vor, "Nenn sie ruhig Ginny Minerva", mischte sich nun Sev ein, sie sah mit leuchtenden Augen zu ihm.

"Hier ist es okay, keine wird es Stören auch mich nicht Engel", sagt er sanft und füllte ihren Teller, sie sah fragend zu ihm.

"Nun iss ich werde darauf ab jetzt sehr achten, es ist wichtig für dich", damit befüllte er seinen eigen Teller.

"Ah also ist doch schon was unterwegs ich dachte mir das ja, als die Wiege in euren Räumen erschien, als ich mit Albus diese vergrößerte", gab Minerva gut gelaunt von sich.

"Du hast die Wiege herbringen lassen, ich dachte sie sollte ins Castel?", fragend sah sie zu ihm.

"Das hab ich vergessen zu erwähnen, aber wir könne sie ja die Tage selber dort hinbringen. Und nein es ist noch nichts unterwegs Minerva. Meine Frau würde gerne ihre Schule beenden und vielleicht erst eine Beruf erlernen wenn sie das möchte", erklärt er ihr und begann zu essen.

"Vernünftig Severus", mische sich nun auch Albus ein.

So unterhielt man sich noch angenehm am Tisch während des Essens, die Blicke der Schüler ignorierend.

Am Abend richten sie noch das Schlafzimmer neu ein und Ginny richtet ihr Zimmer ein, selbst die Babywiege bekam erst mal einen Platz.

Zufrieden und glücklich lag das junge Ehepaar im Bett.

Über Kommis freu ich mich wie immer

Schönes Wochenende

lg Yuna


	7. Zusammen Leben

7 Zusammenleben

Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Frühstück, Ron und Hermine holten sie am Lehrertisch ab, gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Unterricht.

Das merkwürdige an der ganzen Sache war, das alles aus dem Haus Slytherin sie in ruhe ließen, dafür aber ihr eigentliches Haus ganz schön auf sie losgingen.

Die ersten 4 Stunden hatte sie mit Ron und Hermine zusammen, doch die 5 Stunde trennten sich die Wege.

Ron hatte Wahrsagen, Hermine Runen und sie hatte einen Kurs über dunkle Geschöpfe belegt gehabt.

Sie lief den Gang entlang, sie war froh dass kein Gryffindor mit im Kurs war, so würde sie bestimmt keinem über den Weg laufen.

Doch als sie kurz vor dem Klassenzimmer an kam, hielt sie eine Gruppe Löwen auf, angeführt von Harry selber.

"Ach schaut mal da ist ja die kleine Schlampe, na wie ist er den im Bett? Hat es sich gelohnt mich dafür los zu werden. Und dann heiratest du ihn auch noch gleich. Kein Wunder wenn man sich gleich ein Balg andrehen lässt", lacht er höhnisch auf.

„Aber lass dir eins Gesagt sein du Gehörst mir, für immer", Harry sah Triumphierend wie Ginny vor Angst zittert.

"Du wirst uns gehören, wir werden mit dir Spielen", lacht Seamus auf und ging auf sie zu.

Sie war allein, was sollte sie machen vor zu ihrem Klassenzimmer kam sie nicht und zurück laufen wäre auch nicht besser, warum kam den keiner.

"Ja spielen wir doch mit seinem Spielzeug, mal sehen was sie schon gelernt hat", höhnte ihr ein unbekannter Junge, sie umzingelten sie und kamen ihr immer Näher.

Draco und sein Freunde hatten den Auftrag bekommen etwas auf Ginny aufzupassen, doch als sie jetzt nicht kam und der Unterricht würde jeden Moment beginnen lief die sechser Gruppe in die Richtung aus der Ginny hätte kommen müssen, gerade rechtzeitig.

"Hey was wird das?", Draco sprach laut und erschreckte die Jungs um Ginny, "Was geht's dich an Malfoy wir spielen mit der kleinen Schlampe", lacht Seamus auf.

"Ach meint ihr ja das glauben wir aber nicht. Ihr sollte sie in Ruhe lassen sonnst habt ihr ein Problem und das nicht nur mit uns, auch Professor Snape wird nicht sehr glücklich darüber sein, das ihr seine Frau angegriffen habt", gab Draco ruhig zu bedenken.

"Soll er doch sie gehört mir, das kleine Miststück.", Harry hatte Ginny gepackt und sie schrie erschrocken auf.

Vincent und Gregory fackelten nicht lange und befreit Ginny schneller als Harry reagieren konnte.

Pansy nahm sie in Empfang und legte ihr beruhigend den Arm um die Schulter.

"Ich sag es noch mal, wenn wir euch nur noch mal in Ihrer Nähe sehen seit ihr so gut wie Tod", fauchte nun Blaise.

Was keiner von den Löwen wusste, sie standen hier lauter Vampiren gegenüber, na gut nicht reine Vampiren Veela-Mix Dämonen-Mix alles war vertreten und es war kein Spaß das nächste Mal könnte ihren Tod bedeuten.

Sie gingen zu siebt in den Unterricht sie setzte sich neben Pansy, "danke für eben", sagt sie leise, Pansy winkte ab.

"Kein Thema, erstens hat uns dein Mann drum gebeten, zweitens bist du nun so was wie unsere Hauslehrerin und drittens wir Vampire müssen zusammen halten", erklärt sie ihr leise.

"Ihr seit alle?", das hatte sie nicht erwartet.

"Nein nicht alle wir haben auch nur Veelas, Dämonen, DunkelElfen oder was glaubst du warum nur so genannte Reinblüter in unser Haus kommen", sagte sie leise.

Nach dem Unterricht hatte Ginny die letzte Stunde frei. "Pansy könnt ihr mich runter bringen?", fragte sie diese leise und diese nickt.

"Klar wir wollen ja auch runter, komm"

"Gehört ihr alle zu einem Clan?", fragte sie leise.

"Nein wir kommen alle aus einem anderen, aber das sollten wir nicht hier besprechen. Komm heute Abend doch einfach in unseren Aufenthaltsraum", schlug nun Theo vor.

"Darf ich da den rein?"

"Natürlich du bist die Frau vom Chef", lacht Blaise und grinste sie frech an.

Severus kam gerade aus seinem Unterrichtsraum und sah die Gruppe, "Hast du dir eine Eskorte zu gelegt Engel?", fragt er lächelnd und kam auf die Gruppe zu.

"Sev", sie viel ihm in die Arme, er sah fragend zu den 6 jungen Leuten vor ihm.

"Kommt mit in meine Räume dort erzählt ihr was passiert ist", sie folgten dem jungen Ehepaar in die Räume.

"Wow Onkel Sev, du hast ja hier voll umgeräumt. Endlich mal frische Luft in der Wohnung und du bist viel Lockerer, seit du verheiratet bist", Draco schmiss sich auf die Couch.

"Chamant wie immer Draco, setzt euch", sie setzten sich und Sev rief eine Hauselfe um Tee bringen zu lassen.

Sie erzählten ihm in welcher Situation sie seine Frau gefunden hatten.

"Sev, darf ich heute Abend rüber in den Gemeinschaftraum?", fragend sah sie zu ihrem Mann.

"Natürlich darfst du, aber hör auf so deine Fragen zu Stellen. Du bist eine Prinzessin und zukünftige Königin und das gleich für Zwei Clans. Du bist mir nicht unterlegen nur wesendlich Jünger", er strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

"Also stimmt es das du mit der Erbin de Babarac verheiratet bist. Wow. Also zurück zum Thema nach dem Abendessen, holen wir dich ab einverstanden?", Pansy sah sie fragend an.

"Gerne, ich freu mich drauf", damit verabschieden sich die Sechs und ließen das Paar allein.

Sev war in sein Labor gegangen und Ginny hatte sich in ihrer Räume zurück gezogen, sie hatte ihre wenigen Aufgaben erledigt und streifte nun durch ihr Zimmer, sie blieb an der Wiege stehen und strich Gedankenversunken darüber.

`ein Baby, wie kommen nur alle auf so was. Ich geh noch zu Schule`, sie war so in ihren Gedanken das sie nicht bemerkt hatte wie ihr Mann in den Raum getreten war.

"Worüber denkst du nach Engel", er stand noch an ihrem Schreibtisch gelehnt und sah sie an.

"Ach ich weiß auch nicht, wie kommen alle drauf das ich Schwanger wäre? Weil wir eine Wiege hier haben, von der eigentlich keiner weiß? Oder warum unterstellen sie mir dass ich dich Geheiratet hätte aus diesem Grund. Ich liebe dich doch", sagte sie leise und strich noch immer über die Wiege sah aber zu ihm.

Er stieß sich vom Schreibtisch ab und ging auf sie zu, er legte seine Arm von hinten um sie und trat noch näher an sie.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Engel du darfst nie vergessen das sie nicht wissen wer der Mann ist mit dem du Verheiratet bist. Und sie suchen eine Erklärung und was ist heute der häufigste Grund für voreilige Ehen in der Zauberwelt?", er sah auf die Wiege, ja sie war Jung und doch würde er ihre Wunsch akzeptieren sollte sie ihn eines Tages aussprechen.

"Wegen Schwangerschaften", antworte sie ihm und sah auf die Wiege, ob er auch bald Kinder haben wollte.

"Sev, was denkst du über das Thema?", sie lehnte sich an ihn.

"Ich denke das du noch sehr jung bist Engel und erst deine Schule zu Ende machen solltest, aber wenn du es dir Wünschst würde ich nicht nein sagen", er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Haarschopf.

"Ich weiß ich bin erst 17 doch seit wir Gebunden sind, es war immer nur ein Gedanken später mal welche zu haben, wird das Verlangen der Wunsch immer großer und der Gedanke warten zu müssen, scheint die Sehnsucht noch zu schüren", erzählt sie leise, sie war froh mit ihm darüber zu sprechen, bis jetzt hatte sie es nur ihrem Tagebuch anvertraut.

"Es gehört dazu ich dachte meine Schwester hätte das erwähnt", er zog sie noch fester an sich, "Der Wunsch danach gehört zu der Bindung Engel, erst dann sind wir Komplett, zumindest fühlen wir das so.", erklärte er ihr liebevoll.

"Aber Nikita und Page habe doch gar keine Kinder und auch Calvin und Noel sind schon so lange zusammen und bekommen erst jetzt ihr erstes Kind", stellte Ginny verwundert fest.

"Da hast du nicht Unrecht Engel, bei Calvin und Noel kommt es auf den richtigen Moment an und es kann Jahre sogar Jahrhunderte dauern. Und Page und Nikita, sie

haben nur die Möglichkeit eine verweißtes Vampirkind zu adoptieren oder ein anderes Magisches Wesen.", erzählt er ihr leise.

"Und bei ihnen ist der Wunsch auch so stark wie bei mir?", fragte sie zurück und dreht sich in der Umarmung um.

"Nein, denn beide Paare sind nicht direkt dafür gemacht Kinder zu bekommen, der Wunsch ist da, aber nie so extrem wir bei einem Normalen Paar Engel", er küsste sie sanft.

"Ach so ist das, dann sollen Page und Nikita aber Paten von unseren Kindern werden, oder gibt es so was nicht bei uns?", sie sah zu ihm hoch.

"Natürlich hat fast jedes Magische Kind Paten und die Idee ist sehr schön Engel, ist dein Wunsch schon so groß das du an der Wiege nicht vorbei gehen konntest?", überrascht sah sie zu ihm hoch und nickte, ihr stiegen tränen in die Augen.

"Hey kein Grund zu weinen, wir werden jetzt erst mal Noel und Calvin zur Seite stehen, sie brauchen nun Ihrer Familie und dann sehen wir weiter. Bist du damit einverstanden?", fragend sah er zu seiner Frau runter.

"Einverstanden", er küsst sie kurz und sah auf seine Uhr.

"So nun mach dich frisch wie müssen zum Essen und dann hast du so weit ich weiß eine Treffen bei den Schlangen", er ließ sie stehen und ging sich Frisch machen.

Ginny folgte ihm und entschied sich für einen knielange Rock, Stiefel ein Schwarze Shirt mit grünem Überwurf, sie änderte noch ihrer Frisur, sie betrachtet sich im Spiegel und ging zufrieden mit sich, mit ihrem Mann zum Abendessen.

Wie schon am Morgen hatten die beiden alle Aufmerksamkeit, der große Halle, Sev führte seine Frau schon wie am Morgen zum Tisch und rückte ihren Stuhl zu recht.

Sie unterhielt sich mit Minerva und Poppy, gegen ende des Essens kam der Siebte Jahrgang der Slyhterins auf den Lehrertisch zu, fragend sah Minerva zu Severus.

"Professor, wir würden nun gerne ihrer Frau abholen", trug Draco seinem Lehrer vor, Severus sah zu seiner Frau und sagte "Wenn Miss Snape fertig ist mit dem Essen, hab ich keine Einwende", Ginny sah lächelnd zu ihm. "Ja ich bin fertig", sie stand auf und Küsste ihren Mann kurz zum Abschied, die Halle war stumm.

"Sir wann sollen wir Madam Snape wieder zurück bringen?", fragt Pansy ihn und sah zu ihm auf, Draco hatte Ginny die Hand gereicht und sie die Stufen runter geführt.

"Gar nicht ich hole sie später ab, viel Spass und passt mir gut auf sie auf", die jungen Leute nickte ihm zu und verschwanden Richtung Ausgang mit Ginny, diese Stoppte mitten in der Halle, Draco sah sie fragend an.

"Ich würde nur gern meinem Bruder gute Nacht Sagen, wäre das Okay?", sie sah fragend zu ihm und der nickte ihr freundlich zu.

"Klar kein Problem", sie lief auf Ron zu und Draco erklärte kurz das nicht besonderes sei und sie gleich weiter gehen würden.

Ron war aufgestanden und nahm sie lächelnd in den Arm, " Geht's dir gut, ich habe gehört was Harry gemacht hat?", fragte er besorgt und auch Hermine stand nun neben ihnen. "Mir geht's gut Draco und seine Freund waren ja rechzeitig da und sie werde nun auch immer in meiner Nähe sein, danke das ihr euch Sorgt. Gute Nacht ihr Zwei. Ich hab euch lieb", sie drückte Ron einen Kuss auf die Wange und drückte Mine kurz, dann nahm Draco sie wieder in Empfang und sie verließen die Halle als wäre nie etwas gewesen.

Severus hatte nur kurz aufgeschaut, während seinem Gespräch mit Albus und nickte Draco zu, das es in Ordnung ging.

Gemütlich saß der 7 Jahrgang in Aufenthaltsraum ,die anderen wurden von Draco und Pansy ins Zimmer geschickt, Ginny grinste sie nur an.

"Was grinst du so Gin?", Pansy sah sie fragend an, sie hatte die kleine Hoffnung in Ginny eine Freundin zu finden, den sie hatte immer nur Jungs um sich, mit den ganzen Dämonemädchen ihrer Alters kam sie nicht so recht klar.

"Es stimmt also das ihr euch die Arbeit teil, ich habe immer gedacht es wären eine Gerücht", sagt sie lächelnd,

"Nein es stimmt schon, so nun leg mal los mit deinen Fragen", Pansy setzte sich neben Ginny.

"Ich sehe immer nur dich in eure Gruppe hat das einen Grund?"

"Ich bin der einzige weibliche Vampir in meinem Jahrgang, wir sind zwar alle dunkle Wesen, aber doch anders weißt du"

"Also zu deiner Frage vom Mittag", fing Blaise an.

"Wir kommen alle aus anderen Clans, kaum einer von uns ist aber das zukünftige Oberhaupt, wir haben alle älter Geschwister, bis auf Dray", erklärt Blaise weiter.

"Seit ihr den schon gebunden oder habt eure Partner?", Ginny sah fragend in die Runde.

"Teilweiße, Pansy und ich sind Partner und sind zusammen groß geworden", sagt Dray und lächelt seine Partnerin an.

"Und Blaise Partnerin ist erst vor einigen Jahren geboren worden, sie ist fast 8 und er sieht ihr beim Groß werden zu", erklärt Dray weiter.

"Und Theo ist gebunden mit einem zukünftigen Vampirlord namens Jamie", erzählt Blaise weiter, Ginny machte große Augen.

"Und unsere zwei Jungs hier, suchen ihrer Partner noch, sie fühlen sie aber sie haben sie noch nicht gefunden"

"Und wieso seit ihr zwei noch nicht Gebunden Dray?", Ginny sah fragend zu ihm und wollte zu Erklärung ansetzten als Pansy ihn sanft davon abhielt.

"Gin, was ist dein größter Wunsch seit der Bindung, obwohl du so jung bist und je inniger die Bindung wird um so größer wird der Wunsch?", Pansy sah sie wissend an.

Ohne lang zu überlegen antworte sie Pansy, "Ein Kind", Pansy nickte.

"Genau und weil ich gerne meine Schulausbildung machen möchte und noch ein wenig lerne möchte für mein weiteres Leben, habe wir uns noch nicht gebunden", erklärt sie ihr.

"Ich weiß viel zu wenig über unsere Welt, wie soll ich den gleich zwei Clan führen können", fragt Ginny verzweifelt, Pansy zog sie zu sich.

"Hey bis dahin vergehen viel hundert Jahre Gin", beruhigt Pansy sie, doch Ginny schüttelt den Kopf.

"Bei Salazar ja, aber nicht bei dem Clan de Babarac, mein Großvater ist nicht der Gesündeste, sie hatten schon Kämpfe wer sein Nachfolger wird", erzählte Ginny leise.

"Auch dann stehst du nicht allein da, du hast einen Mann an deiner Seite der dich liebt und der mit dir den Clan führen wird", sagt Draco schnell dazwischen.

"Ich hatte nicht gewusst das dieser Wunsch so unermesslich wird, das es schon weh tut", sagt sie leise und nur Pansy verstand sie in dem Moment.

"Es hat dir Keiner gesagt was und dein Mann war von ausgegangen das seine Mutter es dir wohl sagt", Pansy seufzt.

"Und was sagt Severus da zu, wäre er dagegen?", fragte Blaise nun dazwischen, er kannte diesen Wunsch, aber er war nicht so groß das er glaubte dran kaputt zu gehen.

"Wir wollen uns erst auf seinen Bruder und dessen Partner konzentrieren, sie brauchen uns im Moment mehr und dann würden wir weiter darüber reden", erklärte sie ihnen.

"Das hört sich doch gut an, so weit ich weiß ist Noel schon recht lange Schwanger oder?", Draco hatte immer seine Ohren überall, als zukünftiger Vampirlord.

"Stimmt kurz bevor ich Erwacht bin haben sie es der Familie gesagt, wie lang gehen den Schwangerschaften bei Vampiren und gibt es unterschiede bei dem Geschlecht?", darüber hatte sie sich ja noch gar keine Gedanken gemacht.

"Oh ja in der Regel 8-9 Monate bei Männlichen Vampiren, da würde Noel ja jetzt rein fallen er müsste ende 8 sein, wenn ich mich nicht Irre und bei Frau sind es 10-11 Monate", erklärt Dray, Ginny sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

"Bei Salazar so lange, wieso?", fragte sie gleich.

"Bei Männer geht alles etwas schneller, dafür ist aber auch die Chance dass die Kinder stark Vampire werden geringer, da ihr Körper eigentlich nicht dafür gemacht wurde. Und bei Frauen entwickelt sich das Kind ganz normal die ersten 9 Monate und die letzten 2 werden allein zum Kraft tanken genutzt, sie wachsen in der Zeit nicht mehr, sie werden nur mächtiger", erklärt Theo nun sofort.

"Wow unsere Welt ist sehr Interessant", Ginny war etwas erschlagen von der vielen Info.

"Wenn du mal Fragen hast, gerade wir weiblichen Vampire kämpfen mit anderen Problemen, meld dich einfach. Ich würde mich freuen dich als Freundin zu haben", Pansy knuddelte sie noch mal kurz, da ging auch schon der Eingang auf und Severus trat herein.

"So ich denke ihr habt mein Frau genug in Beschlag genommen, ich nehme sie nun mit", er reichte Ginny die Hand, die sie gleich ergriff und sich Hoch ziehen lässt.

"Danke für den Schönen Abend", sagt Ginny glücklich in den Armen ihres Mannes.

"Kein Problem, wir holen dich Morgen wieder ab, nach dem Frühstück nicht das so was wie heute Morgen noch mal Passieren kann", damit verabschiedet sich alle von dem Paar.

"Und mein Engel hat es dir gefallen?", Sev zog seine Frau zu sich ins Bett, sie kuschelt sich an ihn.

"Ja es war sehr Aufschlussreich und ich hoffe das Pansy und ich gute Freundinnen werden, mir gefällt der Gedanke eine Freundin in meinem Alter", sagt sie leise.

"Pansy ist die zukünftige Miss Malfoy, das kann ich nur befürworten mein Engel, so und nun schlaf morgen ist wieder Unterricht", er küsst sie sanft, dann löschte er das Licht.


	8. Geburt, Abschluss und ein Wunder

8 Geburt, Abschluss und ein Wunder

Einige Tage waren vergangen und so langsam gewöhnt sich Ginny daran nie allein zu sein, oft sah man sie auch nur mit Pansy, die ihr in der kurzen Zeit eine gute Freundin wurde. Severus und Draco sahen das mit Wohlgefallen das die Zwei jungen Frauen so gut mit einander klar kommen, Pansy war eine der wenigen Weiblichen Vampire in ihrem Alter und für Ginny könnte sie eine gute Stütze sein in der Welt die ihr so fremd ist, in die sie aber gehörte.

Ginny saß gerade am Tisch der Schlangen und aß dort zu Mittag, ihr Mann war am Morgen zu einem Termin aufgebrochen, lachend verbracht sie ihren Vormittag mit ihren Freunden, als die Tür der großen Halle aufging und ihr Mann auf sie zu eilte, er hatte ihren Mantel schon dabei.

Schnell sprang Ginny auf und sah fragend zu ihrem Mann, er reichte ihr den Mantel den sie direkt anzog, während dessen erklärte Severus was los war.

"Los wie müssen los, alle Weiblichen Mitglieder des Clan werden gebraucht", noch immer sah Ginny verständnislos zu ihrem Mann.

"Und warum ist was passiert?", sie trank noch schnell ihren Saft aus.

"Noel und Calvin, es geht los und du musst mit anwesend sein wie alle anderen Frauen des Clan, also komm", er hielt ihr die Hand hin.

"Sie entschuldigen uns", sagt er noch und lief schnell mit seiner Frau durch die Halle.

Albus und Minerva kamen auf den Slyterhin Tisch zu und fragten was den los sei.

"Eine Geburt im Hause Snape, Professor, alle Weiblichen Mitglieder des Clan müssen dabei sein um den Schutz zu sprechen", erklärt Draco schnell.

"Ah so ist das, ich hab mir so was schon gedacht", er nickte ihnen zu und verschwand mit Minerva aus der Halle.

"So sie bekomme also eine Neues Familienmitglied, wird auch mal Zeit", lächelt Minerva und hackte sich bei ihrem Partner ein.

"Du sagst es, es wird nicht allein bleiben, ich hab so die Ahnung das auch Madam Snape bald folgen wird", er wusste halt etwas mehr über die Geschöpfe des Dunkeln.

Etwa zu gleichen Zeit kamen Sev und Ginny im Casel an, Nikita wartet schon ungeduldig.

"Da seit ihr ja endlich, komm Gin, es dauert nicht mehr lang, die Umwandlung ist abgeschlossen, doch ohne dich ging's nicht weiter.

Komm ich erklär es dir auf dem Weg. Sev du weiß ja wo die Herren warten", damit nahm sie Ginny an der Hand und zog sie mit.

"Also pass auf Noel ist Männlich wie dir aufgefallen ist, er hat die Umwandlung vollzogen, aber er hat nicht die Kraft wie wir Frauen für eine Geburt und deswegen braucht er uns, wir geben ihm die Kraft", sie öffnet die Tür und zog sie mit rein.

Auf dem Bett lag eine ihr fremde Frau und darum standen Lilth, Celina, Nikita, Page und Toms Frau Serena, irritiert sah sie zu den Frauen.

"Oh Merlin ich dachte sie hätten es dir erklärt, das ist Noel, aber nun komm her mein Kind, es kann nicht mehr lange. Reicht euch die Hände", sie reichten sich die Hände und bilden eine Art Kreiß, Lilth und Serena hielten Noel Hand und machten den Kreis komplett.

Kaum ein Stunde später war eine gesunde Tochter auf der Welt, die Frauen fühlten sich alle etwas schwach und doch Glücklich das es so schnell und ereignislos vonstatten gegangen war.

Noel sah auf seine Tochter und schlief dann ein er würde die Umwandlung verschlafen, Lilth nahm ihre erste Enkeltochter und trug sie Stolz in den Salon.

Calvin, Severus, Salazar und Tom hatten sich ihre Zeit mit Wodka verkürzt.

"Darf ich vorstellen unsere erste Enkeltochter und dein erstes Kind Calvin", sie legt ihm die Kleine in die Arme.

"Wie geht's meinem Mann? Sie ist wunderhübsch", vorsichtig strich er über das rosige Gesicht des Babys.

"Sehr gut, er schläft ich denke in 3 Stunde wird er wieder wach sein. So wie heißt den die Kleine?", sie sah fragend zu ihrem Sohn.

"Wir dachten an die Namen ihrer Großmütter", sagte Calvin so hatte er es mit seinem Partner besprochen.

"Sophie Lilth Slytherin lauter ihr Name", verkündet er Stolz "Und als Magische Parten haben wir uns für Page und Nikita entschieden, ich hoffe doch er nehmt es an?", fragend sah er zu den beiden und sie nickte erfreud.

So würde die kleine Sophia von einem Arm zum anderen gereicht und landet zu letzt bei Ginny und ihrem Mann.

Wie verzaubert sah sie die Kleine an, die so viel Unschuld ausstrahlte.

"Ich hoffe ihr versteh warum es Page und Nikita werden", Calvin sah zu seinem Bruder und dessen Frau die das Baby verträumt ansah, sie sah auf und lächelt.

"Oh ja aber natürlich verstehen wir das", sie gab das Kind wieder zu Calvin zurück.

Als Noel wieder wach wurde war ihre Arbeit getan und sie ließen die kleine Familie allein, es war schon Zeit zum Abendessen

Sev führte seine Frau direkt in die Halle, beim Essen schlief sie fast ein, besorgt sah er zu ihr.

"Geht's dir gut?", fragt er sie leise.

"Ja ich bin nur sehr Müde, ich habe nicht gewusst das es so Kräfte zerrend ist", erklärte Gin ihrem Mann und hielt sich die Hand vor dem Mund als sie Gähnte.

Sie aßen schnell zu ende und verließen dann vor allen anderen die Halle durch den Nebeneingang, auf dem Weg zum Kerker, schlief Ginny fast im Stehen ein, kurzerhand nahm er sie auf den Arm und trug seine nun schlafende Frau in die Wohnung.

Der nächste Morgen war zum Glück ein Samstag und sie konnten ausschlafen.

Eng an ihrem Mann gekuschelt, war sie in Gedanken versunken, sie hatte gestern entschieden, so lange wie möglich gegen ihren Wunsch zu kämpfen.

Die nächsten Wochen stürzte sich Ginny ins Lernen, immerhin standen die Abschlussprüfungen vor ihnen, Sev bekam sie zu den Mahlzeiten zu Gesicht, oder wenn sie abends schon schlief wenn er aus dem Labor kam.

Er nahm es hin, so lang es ihr dabei gut ging, bald würde das alles ein Ende haben und dann hatten sie auch wieder Zeit füreinander.

Was er nicht wusste, Ginny konnte alles was nötig war, ihre Prüfung konnte sie mit Leichtigkeit schaffen und trotzdem gab sie vor sich total dem Lernen hin zu geben.

Nicht mal Draco und seine Freunde bemerkten es und sie waren immer mit Ginny zusammen.

Mal wieder saß sie Gedankenversunken in einer Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes, Pansy viel die letzt Zeit öfters auf das ihre Freundin oft abwesend war, als sie ihren Partner drauf ansprach, sagte er das sie doch wie immer war, aber Pansy ahnte das es nicht so war.

Mit der Zeit hatten man sich an das Ungewöhnliche Ehepaar gewöhnt selten wagte es noch jemand etwas zu Sagen, zumindest nicht öffentlich, aber Harry Potter plante bereits wie er seine Ginny zurück bekommen würde.

So wie Pansy ihre Freundin ansprach blocke diese immer ab und tat so als wäre nichts, sie sorgte sich und nahm sich vor mal allein mit ihr zu Reden so von Frau zu Frau, vielleicht würde sie dann was erfahren. Gegen Sieben Uhr verabschiedet sich Ginny, sie wollte etwas allein sein mit ihren Gedanken, ihr Mann war noch mindestens 3 Stunde im Labor beschäftig.

Pansy legte ihre Sache auf die Seite " Ich schau mal nach ihr, bis später", damit verschwand sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Ginny hatte sich in ihr Zimmer zurück gezogen, Sev hörte die Tür gehen und sah aus dem Labor, was machte seine Frau so früh zuhause, seit Wochen kam sie immer erst um 9 Nachhause.

Es klopfte doch sie schien nicht reagieren zu wollen, so ging also Sev und sah Pansy ins Gesicht.

"Miss Parkinson was kann ich für sie tun?", fragte er höflich.

"Ich würde gerne zu ihre Frau, sie hat irgendwas und ich würde gerne wissen wie ich ihr weiter helfen kann, doch immer wenn ich sie anspreche Blockt sie ab und verschwindet", erklärt sie ihm kurz.

"Sie ist in ihrem Zimmer warte einen Moment", sie folgte ihm, er klopfte an die Tür doch nichts, leise öffnet er die Tür, was er zu sehen bekam tat ihm unsagbar weh.

Er wollte schon auf sie zu gehen als Pansy ihn festhielt und den Kopf schüttelt, sie sah zu Ginny die in einer Decke gehüllt vor der Wiege saß und weinte.

"Das hier ist Frauensache, Severus lass mich das machen", sie sah ihn ernst an und er nickte.

"Meld dich wenn du was brauchst Pansy", wann waren sie eigentlich zum Du übergegangen, nun ja egal wichtig war jetzt nur seine Frau.

Pansy verschloss die Tür und ging leise auf Ginny zu, sie setzt sich neben sie und kuschelt sich mit unter die Decke, die Ginny ihr zuschob, sie legte einen Arm um sie.

Gin lehnte sich an Pansy und fing noch heftiger an zu Weinen.

Beruhigten streichelt Pansy ihr über den Rücken, "Wieso hast du den nie was gesagt? Nicht mal mit deinem Mann hast du geredet. Ich mach mir sorgen um dich, es macht dich Kaputt", langsam wurde Ginny etwas ruhiger.

"Ich... ich wollte stark sein dagegen ankämpfen, ich wollte doch meine Schule beenden und dann Heilerin werde, aber dieser Fluch von Wunsch frisst mich auf. Es tut so weh, ich träume jede Nacht wie es hier in der Wiege liegt, es ist so verrückt.", erzählte sie unter Schlutzern.

"Das ist nicht Verrückt, du kannst deine Ausbildung auch später machen, aber eigentlich wirst du keine brauchen. Du solltest dich endlich damit auseinander setzt es macht dich kaputt", sie zog Ginny fester an sich.

"Aber er sagt doch auch ich bin noch so Jung und ich will zeigen das ich Verantwortung habe und warten kann, am Anfang ging es gut ich Lernte und lernte, bis ich alles konnte für die Prüfung. Ich hab geglaubt ich hab es unter Kontrolle, das es so auf mich einstürzen würde, damit hab ich nicht gerechnet. Ich hab Angst, er wird mir diesen Wunsch verwehren", langsam hatte sie sich wieder gefangen,

"Das glaub ich nicht, er will dich nur nicht drängen weil du halt noch so Jung bist. Erzähl mir wie du es dir vorstellst", Ginny überlegt kurz und fing an zu erzählen, was sie nicht mitbekam war, das Pansy mit ihrer Magie dir Tür öffnet und damit Sev einlud ins Zimmer zu kommen.

"Sie ist wäre das schönste Kind der Welt, sie hätte Schwarze Haare die fast Tiefschwarz sind, im Licht schimmern sie rötlich. Sie hat unbeschreibliche Blaue Augen so klar. Sie wäre sehr aufgeweckt und würde jeden mit ihrem Lächeln verzaubern, vor allem ihren Vater und Großvater und ihre Paten nicht zu vergessen.

So stellt ich sie mir vor", endet sie und Pansy lächelt.

"Und wenn es kein Mädchen wird wie wäre es dann?", fragte sie leise und sah immer mehr den Glanz in ihren Augen der seit Wochen wir weggeblasen war.

Severus stand an der Tür und lauschte seiner Frau, das war also ihre Sorge, aber er hatte vorlauter Vorbereitung auch gar nicht mehr an das Thema gedacht.

"Er würde fast Schwarze Augen haben wie Sev und tiefschwarze Haar, seine Gesicht wäre so unbeschreiblich schön, das sich jeder wünschen Würde das diese Kind sein Gegenstück ist. Und wenn er älter wäre würde er reihen weiße Herzen zum Schmelzen bringen mit seinem charmanten Lächeln, wie Sev", sie sah träumerisch auf die Wiege, Sev kam näher und kniete sich neben sie.

"Mein kleiner Engel, warum hast den nichts gesagt, das es dich so Quält hab ich nicht geahnt", er zog seine Frau in die Arme, sie krallte sich erschrocken an ihrem Mann fest.

"Schon gut Engel alles gut", flüstert er zu Beruhigung, sie sah zu Pansy und lächelt, "Danke Pansy"

"Ach doch nicht dafür", sagt sie und stand auf und verließ das junge Ehepaar.

"Ich liebe dich", haucht sie leise.

"Ich liebe dich auch Engel, ich habe nicht mehr daran Gedacht dass wir drüber reden wollten. Dein Schuljahr ist fast zu ende noch 2 Monate und dann wirst du schon 18 mein Liebling, ich denke wir lassen es auf uns zu kommen. Was sagst du dazu?", er sah sie fragend an.

"Auf uns zukommen lassen hört sich gut an", sagte sie zufrieden, Sev stand auf und hob seine Frau hoch und trug sie ins warme Wohnzimmer.

Dort saßen sie den Abend und unterhielten sich über die Prüfungen und ihr Leben, wie es weiter gehen würde.

Endlich war es so weit die Prüfungen standen ins Haus und Ginny lernte und lernte, nur noch diese Woche und das alles würde hinter ihr liegen.

Sie würden erst mal hier bleiben das nächste Jahr, den ihr Mann war der Meinung das sie vielleicht hier ihr erste Kind bekommen wollte, bei ihre Familie.

Sie waren mitten in den Prüfungen, als Pansy sie beim Mittagessen ansprach.

"Ginny, du trinkst neuerdings wirklich viel. Hast du mit Severus darüber gesprochen?", sie sah fragend zu ihr.

"Ehrlich ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen, aber wenn du meinst ich werde es heute Abend erwähnen", damit holte sie ihren Stein heraus und trank.

Doch dazu kam Ginny nicht, ihr Mann war immer bis spät in die Nacht beschäftigt so würde sie ihn erst an ihrer Abschlussfeier wieder sehen.

Also entschied sich Ginny einfach mal bei Madam Pomfrey vorbei zu schauen, vielleicht lag es einfach an dem Stresse.

Sie sah auf die Uhr noch 1 Stunde bis zu Abschlussfeier, sie konnte gerade ihrem Mann entwischen, sie lief eilig zu Krankenstation wo Madam Pomfrey schon auf sie wartet um ihr ihrer Testergebnisse mitzuteilen.

"Immer langsam Madam Snape sie wollen sich doch nicht überanstrengen", begrüßte Pomfrey sie freundlich.

" Natürlich nicht, sie meinen es hat geklappt?", sie stand hoffnungsvoll vor ihr immer noch außer Atem.

"Genau das, hier ein Pass falls du im Mungos zu Entbindung willst oder dir was passiert, ich hab es etwas geändert, so fällt es nicht auf das du länger Schwanger sein wirst. Ich wünsch dir alles gut und nun geh und erzähl es deinem Mann und denk dran langsam machen", sie übergab ihr den Pass und drückte sie kurz.

"Danke ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll", mit Tränen in den Augen sah sie zu ihr.

"Wie wäre es mit Danke und nun geh, die Feier beginnt gleich", sagte sie freundlich.

"Danke", damit verschwand sie aus der Station, noch ganz benommen wir würde sie es ihm Sagen, am liebsten würde sie es heraus schreien oder sich ein Schild um hängen mit WIR BEKOMMEN EIN BABY, aber das war Blödsinn .

Sie hängte sich bei Pansy ein und erschreckte diese damit zu tote, frech grinsend sah Ginny zu ihr.

"So schreck haft Pans", frech meint, als sie in Halle rein gelassen wurden.

Jeder ging zu seiner Familie, Ginnys Familie wurde immer größer ihre Eltern, Sevs Familie und sie schrie vor Freude auf und lief dem alten Mann entgegen der auf sie zu kam.

"Großvater", sie viel ihm glücklich in die Arme, mit ihm hatte sie nicht gerechnet um so mehr freute sie sich, er begleitet sie an den Tisch, wo sie als erstes das Oberhaupt Slytherin begrüßte mit einem Knicks und einem Handkuss.

Doch den Rest vergaß sie, sie musste sich erst mal Baby Sophie an schauen, was ihr Calvin auch gleich in die Arme legte.

Zufrieden setzt sie sich und betrachtet das Baby, in nicht Mal 1 Jahr würde sie selbst ein Baby im Arm halten und zwar ihr eigenes, sie konnte es noch gar nicht glauben.

"Hallo Sophie, du hübsches Kind", sagt sie liebevoll und wiegte das Kind sanft, sie hob ihren Blick und traf genau den ihres Mannes den sie schüchtern anlächelt.

Wie gut sie doch mit einem Kind aussah und wenn alles gut ginge würden sie nächstes Jahr vielleicht ihr eigenes haben, ihre Augen strahlten regelrecht, würde sie immer so vor Glück strahlen wenn sie selber mal Mutter war.

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gezogen als Dumbeldore die Abschlussfeier eröffnet.

"Und wieder ist ein Jahr rum, keiner der Wiederholen muss. Und ich muss gestehen das dieses Jahr doch viele weg gehen werden und ihren eigenen Weg suche, die uns Lehrern doch sehr an Herz gewachsen sind. Ich wünsche mir für euch dass ihr alle eure Ziele und Träume verwirklichen könnt.

So dann fangen wir mit den Jahrgansbesten an Miss Hermine Granger, Mister Draco Malfoy und Madam Snape, worüber wir sehr Positiv überrascht sind.

Kommen sie doch bitte hoch", die drei kamen hoch zu den Lehrern und jeder bekam Gratuliert und ihm wurden gute Wünsche mit auf den Weg gegeben.

So ging die gesamte Zeugnisverteilung rum und endlich wurde das Essen eröffnet, Severus verabschiedet sich bei den Lehrern um zu seiner Frau und Familie zu gehen. Calvin fand das Sev jetzt ruhig mal seine Nichte halten konnte, damit er Essen konnte, so schnell konnte Sev nicht schauen lag Sophie zufrieden in seinen Armen, mit leuchtenden Augen beobachtet Ginny ihren Mann.

"Sie steht dir gut, ich denke doch das wir auch bald von euch ein Enkel und Thronerben bekommen werden", Celina sah lächelnd zu den Beiden.

"Vielleicht das wird die Zeit zeigen Mutter", gab Sev monoton von sich, Ginny viel es sehr schwer nicht zu Grinsen wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

"So dann bitte ich doch die Jahrgangsbesten den Ball mit einem ihrer Lehrer zu eröffnen", bat der Direktor, Sev übergab Sophie seinem Schwager und bat seine Frau zum Tanz.

Lächelnd reichte sie ihm die Hand und ließ sich auf die Tanzfläche führen, langsam drehten sie sich im Kreis.

"Wieso bist du so eilig aus unseren Räumen geeilt", wollte ihr Mann nebenbei wissen, so leise das es kein Außenstehender verstehen konnte.

"Oh weißt du ich musste mir noch ein Testergebnis abholen", grinste sie ihn an und ihre Augen leuchteten dabei.

"Testergebnis also, was ernstes", fragt er besorgt und sah seine Frau genauer an, so wie sie strahlte konnte es nichts schlimmes sein. Was könnte es denn dann sein

das sie so glücklich war, oh es wird doch nicht oder doch.

"Nein ernst würde ich das nicht nenne", gab sie lächelnd von sich, war ihr Mann heute schwer von begriff.

"Du bist doch nicht etwa Schwanger ?", fragend sah er zu ihr und sie strahlte noch mehr und nickte nur leicht, er hörte auf mit ihr zu Tanzen, hob sie hoch und wirbelte sie durch die Luft um sie dann runter zu lassen und sie lange zu Küssen.

"Ich bin so stolz auf dich. Ich lieb dich", sagt er leise und küsste sie erneut, auch die zwei anderen Paare haben mit dem Tanzen aufgehört und sahen fragend zu dem sich Küssenden Pärchen.

Pansy war aufgesprungen und lief zu dem Paar, kaum das Sev seine Frau los gelassen hatte, zog Pansy sie an sich.

"ha ich hab's doch gewusst, es viel mir schon seit ein paar Tagen auf, ich wusste was dein Durst bedeutet", sie ließ Ginny los und gratulierte Sev zu ihrem Glück.

Spätestens Jetzt wollte die gesamte Halle ne Erklärung die Severus Snape auch gerne gab.

"Wir erwarten unser erstes Kind", sagt er erfreut und schon ging es los einer nach dem Anderen schrie Glückwünsche in die Halle.

Es wurde noch ein langer Abend und Ginny tanze mit jedem Männlichem Mitglied ihrer Familie und das waren ja nun doch eine Menge.

Erschöpft und sehr Glücklich kamen sie in der Frühe in ihre Räume.

Endlich war die Lernerei vorbei und sie konnte sie ganz auf ihr Leben als künftige Herrscherin, Ehefrau und Mutter vorbereiten.

Dem Sommer verbrachten sie auf Slyterin-Casel dort lernte sie Land und Leute kenne und auch bei ihrem Clan verbrachte sie einige Wochen, wollte sie doch die Familie ihrer Mutter kennen lernen.

Der Sommer flog regelrecht an ihr vorbei, sie genoss die Zeit die sie mit ihrem Mann verbringen konnte, allein der Gedanken das ihr Mann auf der Erde wieder Professor Snape werden würde passt ihr nicht so wirklich. Sie liebte den jungen gut aussehnend Severus Salazar Slyhterin.

Doch leider musste sie wieder zurück, sie wollte die Zeit ihrer Schwangerschaft gerne bei ihrer Familie verbringen und Molly war sehr glücklich über diese Entscheidung.


	9. Einsamkeit

9 Einsamkeit

Severus lieferte seine Frau vor dem Haus ihrer Eltern ab, mit einem langen Kuss verabschiedet er sich von ihr.

"Pass auf dich Auf Engel", damit war er verschwunden sie sah ihm noch kurz nach dann lenkte sie ihre Schritte zum Haus der Weasleys.

Es war angenehm Warm, nicht zu sehr es war genau richtig so empfand sie es zumindest, sie hörte viele Stimmen im Garten heute war die all jährliche Sommerparty, sie wollte ihre Familie überraschen den offiziell wollten sie erst nächste Woche zum Schulanfang wieder kommen.

Von weitem konnte sie die Zwillinge erkenne mit ihrer Partnerinnen Angelina und Katie, daneben saß Ron mit seiner Verlobten Hermine.

Ihr Blick glitt weiter über die Leute, war das Harry mit Luna, ja sie passt ganz gut zusammen sie hoffte sehr das sie ihm das geben kann was sie nicht mehr konnte.

Traurig lächelnd viel ihr, ihr Bruder Charlie auf mit einem jungen gut aussehend Mann, war Charlie Schwul wieso hat sie das nicht mit bekommen.

Es war schön Nachhause zu kehren, sie strich sich ihr Kleid noch mal glatt und verweilte kurz auf dem leicht gewölbten Bauch, manchmal war es für sie wie ein Traum.

Sie war verheiratet mit Severus Snape, Kornprinzessin und im dritten Monat schwanger das Leben hat seltsame Überraschungen für einen.

Molly brachte gerade die Kuchen raus, dicht gefolgt von Fleur die ihr half, sie öffnet leise das Tor und lief um das Haus rum, sie hielt Charlie die Augen zu.

Er tastet ihre Hände ab, und führ über ihren Ehering, lächelnd zog er ihre Hände weg.

"Hallo Schwesterchen willkommen daheim", er nahm sie in die Arme und drückte sie fest.

"Hey nicht drücken", protestierte diese laut und zog alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, lächelnd ließ Charlie sie wieder frei.

"Nicht zu fest klar will meinem Neffen ja nicht weh tun", grinst er frech und griff nach der Hand des jungen Mannes.

"Ginny darf ich dir meinen Freund Jamie vorstellen, das ist meine Schwester", sie reichten sich die Hand zu Begrüßung, nur viel sagen konnte sie nicht mehr den da war schon ihrer Mutter die sie in die Arme zog.

"Mein Kind du bist ja schon zurück komm mit an den Tisch", sie setzte Ginny neben sich auf den Stuhl.

"Ja ich wollte euch Überraschen", sagt sie glücklich, Molly sah sich fragend um.

"Wo ist denn...", Ginny wusste wenn ihrer Mutter sucht.

"Oh Sev muss zu einer Wichtigen Besprechung im Rat, da wollte ich nicht mit. Ich kann meine Kräfte nicht so unter Kontrolle halten, wenn ich der jetzigen Clanführerin meines Clans gegenübertreten muss. Ich kann sie nicht leiden, aber ich arbeiten dran sie abzusetzen ist immer hin mein Platz", motze sie auf einmal los.

Überrascht sahen sie die Familienmitglieder an, sie holte tief Luft und lächelt dann wieder.

"Entschuldigt sie regt mich halt einfach auf. Also wie geht's euch. Harry du und Luna, das freut mich ich wünsche euch das ihr so Glücklich werdet wie ich es bin", sie sah zu dem Paar Luna wurde rot und Harry sah ihr in die Augen.

"Danke das werden wir bestimmt", sagte er in einer neutralen Tonart.

"Wir werden im nächsten Sommer heiraten Termin steht nun fest", erzählte Hermine ihr strahlend.

Und auch die Twins erzählten von ihren Zukunftsplänen unter anderem ihrer Freundinnen zu Ehelichen.

Der Tag lief dahin und Ginny genoss es sehr bei ihrer Familie zu sein, sie erzählte ihrer Mutter von der ersten Untersuchung und ihre Vorstellung von dem Kinderzimmer.

Es wurde Abend und ihrer Familie deckte gerade den Tisch für das Abendessen, ob sie noch da bleiben konnte, oder wurde sie gleich abgeholt und wer holte sie eigentlich ab, er hatte nur gesagt das er dafür gesorgt hatte.

Mitten im Garten kam eine Silberner Dunst auf, Ginny lachte leise sie hatten wenigstens den anstand nicht direkt im Garten aufzutauchen.

Sie stand auf und wartet drauf dass der Dunst sich verzog und da sah sie die Zwei auch schon, wie lang hatte sie Pansy nicht mehr gesehen.

"Gin", Pansy stürmte auf sie zu und die beiden jungen Frauen vielen sich in die Arme, "Pansy".

Draco wartet einen Moment bis die Damen sich beruhigt hatten er Küsste Ginny die Hand, die leicht knickste, sie lachte dabei fröhlich auf.

"Du lernst schnell Ginevra. Ich hoffe dir geht es gut", erkundigte er sich bei ihr.

"Ich muss schnell lernen, da ich so schnell wir möglich meinen Platz im Rat einnehmen möchte. Und danke ja mit geht es blendend. Seit ihr mein Abholtrupp?", sie sah ihn fragend an.

"So ist es, geh und hol deine Sachen es wird Zeit, mein Vater mag Unpünktlichkeit nicht, wie du weißt", damit verschwand Ginny im Haus um ihrer Sachen zu holen.

"Abend zusammen, wir holen Ginevra ab", Draco sah Arrogant wie immer zu den Weasleys.

"Natürlich, pass gut auf sie Auf", Arthur hatte sich daran gewöhnt das sich das wohl nie ändern würde.

"Mir würde es nicht einfallen die Erbin gleich zweier Clans unbeaufsichtigt zu lassen", gab er kühl von sich.

Ginny verabschiedet sich schnell von ihrer Familie würde dann von Draco und Pansy in die Mitte genommen.

"Du planst doch meine Hochzeit mit mir oder Gin?", Pansy war schon im Gespräch drin, als sie im Dunst verschwanden.

"Ich kann mich einfach nicht daran gewöhnen", Ron sah auf den Fleck, wo Ginny gerade mit Malfoy verschwunden war.

"Sie ist eine zukünftige Vampirfürstin und die anderen beiden werden auch ihren Clan führen, es ist gut wie es ist, sie hat eine Freundin in ihrem Alter. Wir sollten froh drüber sein Ronald.", ermahnte Hermine ihren Verlobten.

„Ich weiß es ist trotzdem ungewohnt", er seufzte.

„Aber es ist gut so meine Sohn, wir werden sie nur einen kleinen Teil ihres Lebens begleiten. Sie braucht Freunde die ihr für immer bleiben werden", Arthur sprach aus was alle wussten, sie würden alle Sterben und vor Ginny lag ein Leben bis in die Ewigkeit.

"Natürlich nichts lieber Pansy", antwortet ihr Ginny als sie gerade im Eingang von Malfoy-Manor ankamen.

So fort erschien ein Hauself" Die Herrschaften erwarten sie"

Sie gingen auf den direkten Weg in das Esszimmer, Lucius nahm ihrer Hand und küsste sie wie es sich gehörte.

"Willkommen Miss Slytherin", er führte sie zum Tisch.

"Sagen sie doch Bitte Ginevra zu mir oder Virginia", sie sah zu Lucius, der sich zu seiner Frau setzte.

"Aber gerne doch dann nenn uns doch bitte Lucius und Narzissa", er klatsche in die Hände und die Hauselfen trugen auf.

"Nun erzähl wie geht es dir, du siehst gut aus. Severus achte sehr drauf richtig und du Trinkst auch endlich genug", Pansy musterte sie genau.

"Ja stimmt aber nicht nur er, alle um mich rum achten auf mich, schauen auf meine Ess- und Trinkgewohnheiten. Es ist alles sehr neu von vorne bis hinten wollen sie dich Bedienen. Immer ist jemand bei dir so ne Art Zoffe eben. Manchmal will ich einfach weg laufen dann wird es zu viel", sie sah zu Pansy und diese nickte ruhig.

"Na der Meinung war dein Mann wohl auch deswegen bist du erst mal bei uns. Aber was genau stört dich das sie dich bedienen wollen?", Pansy aß dazwischen zwei Happen.

"Das ist echt super lieb von Ihm. Nein das weniger sondern eher Miss schauen sie hier und dort und unterschreiben sie dies und das und sie müssen dies und das noch lerne, das könne sie

nicht gut genug. Ich meine keiner denkt dran das ich 16 Jahre nichts von dieser Welt wusste und ich soll innerhalb 6 Wochen alles könne was ihr über Jahre gelernt habt. Ich bin schon aus dem Unterricht geflohen", gab sie geknickt zu.

"Na dann werd ich doch mal mit deinem Mann reden, er wird sich drum kümmern. Ihm ist es wichtig und das betont er auch immer dass du nicht überfordert wirst, vor allem jetzt", Lucius sah aufmunternd zu ihr.

"Danke, ich wusste nicht wie ich das ansprechen soll. Wann kommt Severus zurück?", sie sah fragend in die Runde sie vermisste ihn jetzt schon.

"Er wusste es nicht genau 2-3 Tage vielleicht länger", antwortet ihr Lucius "Und wo wir dabei sind, ich muss auch langsam los. Meine Damen, Draco", damit verschwand Lucius aus dem Raum um sich auch zu dem Ratstreffen zu begeben.

Nach dem Essen machten sie es sich im Salon gemütlich und Pansy holte einige Mappen hervor.

"Hier schau mal ich kann mich nicht entscheiden, die Schwarzen Rosen oder doch lieber die Roten", Pansy war froh sich keinen Gedanken über ein Kleid machen zu müssen, sie würde wie Ginny auch ein Kleid aus dem Clan ihrer zukünftigen Mannes tragen.

"Ich würde sagen nimm beide und die Tische würde ich auch in beiden Farben machen ein super schöner Kontrast und ich finde es passt gut zu euch", so schwelgten die Damen noch den ganzen Abend und diskutierten alles bis zum Festessen aus.

Gegen 22 Uhr ging Ginny müde ins Bett, sie lag lange im Bett sie konnte einfach nicht schlafen ohne ihren Mann.

~Sev ich vermiss doch so~, nach einer Menge Tränen schlief sie endlich ein.

Severus und Lucius diskutierten noch bis tief in die Nacht die neusten Ereignisse im Rat, als sie sich endlich zurück zogen, wanderten seine Gedanken zu seiner jungen Frau.

Ob sie ihn auch so vermisste, ob sie einiger maßen schlafen konnte und ging es ihr gut würde sie genug Trinken wenn er sie nicht unter Aufsicht hatte.

Am Morgen weckte eine Hauselfe Ginny, verschlafen sah sie zu der Elfe "Ich soll Madam Wecken, für das Frühstück", damit war die Elfe wieder weg.

Müde tapst Ginny ins Bad, entsetzt sah sie in den Spiegel kaum eine Nacht nicht richtig geschlafen und ihr Teint war dahin, dunkle Ringe unter den Augen, sie seufzte.

Ja ihre schöne helle Haut hatte auch echt ihre Nachteile.

Sie hüpfte schnell unter die Dusche und zog ihre Jeans und einen leichte Pulli an, sie steckte ihr Haare locker hoch, legte etwas Make-up auf, ja so sah sie nicht als zu schlimm aus.

Auf dem Weg zum Frühstück zog sie ihren Stein und trank ihre erste Ration, so war sie auch noch beschäftigt als sie in Draco rannte, er schnell reagierte und sie auffing.

"Morgen Gin, du solltest nicht zusätzlich träumen wenn du Trinkst und läufst", er lächelt sie gut gelaunt an.

Sie steckte den Stein wieder unter den Pulli, jetzt sah er auch genau wie übermüdet Ginny aussah trotz des Make-ups.

Pansy saß schon mit Narzissa am Tisch und frühstückte, sie sahen auf als Draco, Ginny reinführte und ein Tee für sie bestellte.

"Nicht gut geschlafen oder?", er setzt sich neben sie.

"Nicht wirklich", dankend nahm sie den Tee von der Elfe.

"Sieht man, es wird besser würde ich gerne sagen, aber das wird es wohl nicht. Er beeilt sich ihm wird nicht besser gehen", Pansy sah aufmunternd zu ihr.

Sev war nach 4 Tagen noch immer beim Rat, sie kamen einfach nicht voran und er spürte jeden Tag mehr das es seiner Frau nicht wirklich gut ging, auch die Briefe die von Draco in regelmäßigen Abständen kamen, bestätigte das.

Am 5 Tag ließ Severus und Lucius den Rat einfach sitzen, sie kamen nicht voran, auch nicht wenn sie weitere 5 Tag in diesem verdammten Raum saßen.

Ginny sah von Tag zu Tag schlechter aus, der Schlafmangel macht ihr zu schaffen aber ohne ihn Träumte sie einfach schlecht oder sie schlief erst gar nicht ein, nach dem letzten Albtraum hat sie sich nicht mehr getraut wieder schlafen zu gehen.

Sie saß am Fenster in ihrem Zimmer im Morgenmantel, einen Tee in der Hand und sah runter in den Garten in dem Draco und Pansy spazieren gingen.

Traurig nahm sie ihren Blick von dem Paar ganze 5 Tage war er nun schon Weg und soweit ihr Draco mitgeteilt hatte würde er wohl erst zum Schulanfang wieder kommen.

Sie lehnte sich an die Wand von der Nische in der sie saß und döste ein, sie Träumte wieder schlecht doch diesmal schlief sie weiter, ihrer Erschöpfung war stärker.

So fand sie wenig später ihr Mann, der leise auf sie zutrat um sie nicht zu wecken, als er sah das sie bitterlich weinte im Schlaf, zog es ihm das Herz zusammen, er nahm sie sanft auf die Arme und trug sie zu ihrem Bett, dort legte er sie behutsam ab, zog sich notdürftig aus und legte sich zu ihr, er zog die Decke über sie beide und küsste ihrer Schläfe.

"Mein kleiner Engel", er strich ihr die Tränen weg und zog sie in den Arm, sie schlug die Augen auf und sah in seine.

"Sev, bist du es wirklich oder träume ich?", sie sah ihn an und er lächelt und küsste sie zu Antwort.

"Ich bin es wirklich, ich bin wieder bei dir, es tut mir so leid mein Engel", er strich über ihren Rücken, jetzt wo sie sich sicher war, das er es wirklich war fing sie bitterlich an zu weinen.

"Aber Engel was ist den ich bin doch wieder da", er sah besorgt zu seiner blassen verweinten Frau.

"Ich glaub mit dem Baby stimmt was nicht", schlutze sie, sie verbarg ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust, erschrocken sah er zu ihr.

"Und wieso glaubst du das und seit wann?", er zog sie noch fester an sich.

"Ich träume es jede Nacht, wie wir unser Baby verlieren", erzählte sie unter schlutzern.

"Shhhh ist gut mein Engel ich lass gleich nach meiner Mutter schicken und Narzissa sie werden es überprüfen, aber vielleicht wollte die unser Kind auch nur sagen das du so nicht weiter machen darfst", er küsst sie noch mal sanft und rief dann eine Elfe.

"Sie wünschen Sir", die Elfe sah mit großen Augen zu ihm.

"Schicke nach Miss Celina Slytherin und nach der Hausherrin, sofort", damit verschwand der Elf.

"So ich mach dir jetzt ein Bad was du nehmen wirst und bis dahin ist auch meine Mutter eingetroffen", er verschwand in ihr Bad und ließ ihr Wasser ein und schüttet Wurzelextrate mit hinein die ihrer Nerven etwas beruhigen würden.

Er kam wieder hob sie aus dem Bett und trug sie ins Bad, er half ihr beim Ausziehen und setzt sie in die Wanne.

Celina hatte alles liegen lassen als sie ein Hilferuf aus dem Hause Malfoy erreichte, mit dem Wissen das ihrer Schwiegertochter dort war und das ohne ihren Mann.

Sie tauchte im Kamin im Wohnzimmer des Hauses an, Narzissa diskutierte gerade mit der Elfe warum er ihr nicht sagen konnte was passiert war.

Lucius sah zum Kamin und half Celina heraus zu treten.

„Celina was für eine Freude was führt dich zu uns?", Narzissa hörte auf mit der Elfe zu Diskutieren und sah zu ihre Langjährigen Freundin.

„Ich habe einen Hilferuf bekommen. Wo ist Ginevra?", fragend sah sie zu Narzissa.

„Der Hauself will es nicht sagen, egal komm ich bring dich hin nach uns ist ja wohl gerufen worden", sie eilten die Gänge der Villa entlang, vorbei an Pansy und Draco die gerade von ihrem Spaziergang kamen.

„Was macht Severus Mutter hier?", Pansy sah den zwei Frauen nach.

„Ich würde sagen es ist etwas passiert so wie die durch die Gänge rennen. Komm", er nahm Pansy an der Hand und eilte den Damen hinter her.

Severus hob seine Frau aus der Badewanne, trocknet sie mit einem Zauber und half ihr beim Anziehen.

Er trug sie gerade ins Bett als die Tür auf ging und zwei, völlig außer Puste und aufgeregte Clanführerinnen in das Zimmer traten.

„Du bist ja doch da Sev", seine Mutter sah ihn fragend an.

„Ja wir kamen nicht voran, außerdem habe ich gespürt dass es meiner Frau nicht gut geht", erklärter er seiner Mutter die zufrieden nickte.

„Der Schlafmangel, aber das ist ja nicht der Grund warum du uns hast kommen lassen oder?", Narzissa ging näher zu dem Bett und setzt sich zu Ginny.

„Nein, es geht um das Baby. Ginevra hat das Gefühl das es ihm nicht gut geht und sie Träumt schlecht.", damit wurde er auch schon rausgeschmissen, mit der Bitte Pansy herzubringen.

Gerade ging die Tür, als Pansy und Draco auftauchten.

„Sev was ist passiert?", Draco sah fragend zu ihm.

„Mit dem Baby stimmt wohl was nicht. Pansy du sollst sofort zu ihnen kommen", Pansy nickte ihm zu und verschwand direkt im Zimmer, Draco führte Severus runter in den Salon.

Zu dritt liefen die Männer durch das Zimmer, warum kam einfach keine Nachricht von dort oben.

„Hier bin ich, ist es was ernstes?", Pansy eilte zu ihrer Freundin.

„Du bleibst bei ihr, beruhig sie, sie darf sich nicht bewegen während dessen.", Pansy stimmte ihr zu.

„Also Ginevra seit wann hast du das Gefühl das etwas mit dem Kind ist?", Celina sah beruhigend zu ihr.

„Ich träume es seit zwei Nächten", sie sah zu ihr, dann zu Pansy die ihr Aufmunternd zunickte.

„In Ordnung dann schauen wir doch mal", Narzissa lächelt sie aufmunternd an.

Beide Frauen legten ihre Hände auf Ginny Bauch und schlossen die Augen, Ginny hatte das Gefühl das jemand fremdes in ihrem Körper war.

Narzissa und Celina tasteten mit ihrem Geist den Bauch von Ginny ab und suchten nach der Präsents des Kindes, sehr zufrieden lösten die beiden ihren Geist wieder.

„Mach dir keine Sorge dem Kind geht es gut. Es wollt dir nur sagen dass es dazu kommen könnte wenn du so weiter machen würdest. Es ist eine Schutzfunktion", Celina sah zu ihrer Schwiegertochter, die sich von Pansy in den Arm nehmen ließ.

„Aber ein wenig ausruhen wirst du dich nun trotzdem, dein Mann ist ja nun wieder da. Wir schicken ihn dann zu dir hoch.", die Zwei Frauen verließen die jungen Damen um in den Salon zu gehen.

Severus war mehr als erleichtert zu hören das alles in Ordnung war und machte sich gleich auf den Weg zu seiner Frau. Pansy verabschiedet sich gerade als er in ihre Räume eintrat.

Glücklich legte sich Severus zu seiner Frau ins Bett und zog sie in seine Arme, eng kuschelt sie sich an ihn.

„Ich bin froh das es euch gut geht.", er strich über ihre Seite.

„Ich auch und du bleibst jetzt bei uns?", sie sah fragend zu ihm.

„Ja wir genießen die letzten paar Tage", er küsst sie sanft.

„Ich mag nicht, ich will nicht", sagte sie im Halbschlaf.

„Wir können alles abbrechen wenn du das möchtest, vergiss das nicht und nun schlaf ein wenig", er wusste das sie es nicht so meinte, zufriedne sah er seiner Frau beim Schlafen zu.

Er wusste genau was sie meinte mit ich will nicht, sie hasste es wenn er seine Illusion trug, aber er konnte ja schlecht als junge Hopser zurück kommen, bei dem Gedanken musste er doch grinsend, die Gesichter wären es wohl werd.

In den Tagen bis zum Schulanfang erholte sich Ginny sehr gut, sie war wieder gut gelaunt und Hübsch wie eh und je.

Heute würde als ein neues Jahr in Hogwarts anfangen, klar sie freute sich auf alles bekannten, aber seine Illusion störte sie doch mehr als sie zugeben würde.


	10. Briefe

10 Briefe

Ginny saß wie letztes Jahr schon neben ihrem Mann, während der Hausverteilung ließ sie ihren Blick schweifen.

Nun war nicht einer ihrer Freunde hier, sie alle waren abgegangen was würde sie nur tun wenn ihr Mann im Unterricht war.

Sev beobachtet seine Frau, über was sie sich wohl Gedanken machte, er folgte ihrem Blick und verstand sie fühlte sich einsam.

Er wusste das er wenig Zeit haben würde wenn es auf die Prüfungen zu gehen würde und seine Forschung musste er auch weiter betreiben, immerhin wollte er den Wolfstrank verbessern.

„Du siehst gut aus Ginny, komm doch mal zum Tee ich würde mich freuen", McGonigall lächelte sie freundlich an.

„Gerne doch, ich würde mich freuen", Ginny war aus dem Grübeln gerissen und lächelte freundlich zurück.

Die erste Woche Schule neigte sich dem Ende, Sev war im Unterricht und Ginny saß draußen am See und lernte etwas über den Clan, als eine ihr fremde Eule vor ihr landet.

Überrascht legt sie das Buch auf die Seite und nam den Brief an sich, die Eule flog gleich wieder weg.

Verwundert sah sie sich den Umschlag an, wer wollt was von ihr, es war kein Malfoysiegel drauf, also konnte er nicht von Pansy sein. Langsam öffnet sie den Brief und fing an zu lesen.

_Ich finde dich immer egal wo du bist, egal wie sicher du dich auf Hogwarts fühlst._

_Und wenn ich dich nicht bekommen kann. werd ich dir dein Kind rauben. _

_Es soll bei Menschen aufwachsen die wissen was Erziehung ist._

_Kein Kind vor allem nicht dein Kind, hat das recht bei seines Gleiche aufzuwachsen._

_Ich beobachte dich, du sitzt mal wieder am Baum, und lernst wie die letzten Paar Tage schon._

_Du kannst mich nicht sehen aber ich sehe dich und egal wie sehr du Suchst du wirst mich nicht finden._

_Pass gut auf dich auf und fall nicht das könnte deinem Kind der Liebe schaden._

_Denke immer dran Ginevra ich sehe und finde dich überall_

_XXX _

Erschrocken sah Ginny auf, wer beobachtet sie, ihr Blick glitt wieder zum Brief.

`Okay ich stehe jetzt langsam auf, nein erst lese ich noch etwas dann stehe ich auf und gehe als wäre nicht gewesen zurück. Das ist gut`.

Sie nahm ihr Buch wieder auf und lass weiter, zumindest tat sie so, in Gedanken rief sie nach ihrem Mann, er spürte doch sonst auch wenn sie ihn braucht.

Langsam packte sie ihr Zeug zusammen und ging zurück zum Schloss, es war gleich Essenszeit.

Sie kam gerade in die Halle als ihr Mann durch die Seitentür kam, er hatte seine Frau entdeckt und wartet am Fuße des Tisches auf sie. Sie lief ihm entgegen und viel ihm in die Arme.

„Hey nicht so Stürmisch mein Engel", sagt er gut gelaunt als er seine Frau auffing.

„Ich Sev ich", sie fing an zu weinen, erschrocken sah er zu ihr, er sah kurz zu Dumbeldore der ihm zu nickte.

Er führte seine Frau durch die Seitentür raus und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Engel was ist passiert", sie krallte sie an ihm fest und weinte, Severus nahm seine Frau auf den Arm und trug sie runter in ihre Gemächer.

Dort setzter er sich mit ihr auf die Couch, sie zog eine Zettel aus ihrem Umhang und drückte ihn ihrem Mann in die Hand.

„Ich will Nachhause nach Slyterhin-Casel bitte", sagte sie mit verweinter Stimme, er lass sich den Brief durch.

„Hast du eine Ahnung von wem das kommen könnte?", er sah seine Frau an diese schüttelt den Kopf.

„Ich bin mit dir verheiratet es gibt sehr viele die gegen unsere Bindung sind", sagt sie noch immer verweint.

„Aber wer weiß was wir wirklich sind. Du willst wirklich Heim? Ich würde Nikita und Page bitte einige Tage her zu kommen. Und Lucius und Draco drauf ansetzten. Du wolltest so gerne deine erste Schwangerschaft hier erleben im Kreise deiner Familie. Wir können jeder Zeit zurück wenn wir nicht weiter kommen. Einverstanden?", er sah sie fragend an und strich ihr die Tränenspur weg.

„Okay, wenn du meinst. Ich möchte nicht mehr allein durch die Gänge laufen, ich hab Angst Sev", sie klammert sich an ihren Mann.

Etwa eine Stunde später schlief seine Frau und er informierte als erstes Familie Malfoy.

„Lucius, Draco?", er war im Kamin erschienen, Narzissa saß im Raum, mit seiner Mutter.

„Oh Severus was können wir für dich tun?", sie sahen fragend zu ihm.

„Mutter, Narzissa", er nickte ihnen zu.

„Ich brauche Lucius und Draco, jemand beschattet meine Frau und schreibt ihr Drohbriefe.

Sie sollen sich umsehen unauffällig versteht sich und ich brauche Pansy.", diese kam gerade mit ihrem Verlobten in den Raum.

„Was ist mit mir?", sie sah fragend zu den Anwesenden, Severus erklärte in Kurzform was passiert war.

„Natürlich komm ich mit und du setzt dich mit Luc in Verbindung oder Dray?", sie sah fragend zu ihm.

„Natürlich, bin schon weg", er küsste Pansy kurz und verschwand wieder um seinem Vater zu suchen.

„Oh und Mutter schick bitte Page und Nikita zu uns sie sollen sich auf einen längeren Urlaub einrichten. Sie wollte Ginny kenne lernen jetzt haben sie Gelegenheit zu.

Komm Pansy", er hielt ihr die Hand hin.

Gemeinsam flohten sie zurück nach Hogwarts in die Privaträume von Ginny und Sev.

„Sev, Sev wo bist du?", Ginny war gerade wach geworden und lag noch im Bett, Ihr Mann kam samt Pansy in den Raum.

„Ich bin hier und schau ich hab dir Besuch mitgebracht", er küsste sie auf die Stirn.

„Pansy, wie schön", Pansy setzt sich zu ihr aufs Bett und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Ich werde ein Paar Tage bei dir bleiben und Page und Nikita werden auch kommen. Wir machen uns eine schöne Zeit ja. Und unsere Männer suchen nach dem Täter", die Damen redetet noch etwas und Sev ging zum Direktor um mit ihm zu klären das sie für einige Tage oder Wochen Besuch hatten und erzählt ihm auch von dem Brief.

Nikita und Page hatten sich direkt auf den Weg in die Menschenwelt gemacht.

„Wie aufregend ich war hier noch nie", Page war begeistert und Nikita belächelt ihre Frau.

„Schon gut Liebes, wir zeigen dir gerne mehr von dieser Welt aber nun wollen wir erst mal nach unser lieben Gin schauen", sie zog ihre Frau durch das Portal und zog sie weiter in die Kerker runter.

„Hier gefällt es mir", Page sah sich um, Severus war gerade vom Direktor gekommen und lief hinter seiner Schwester und dessen Frau.

„Danke mit gefällt es auch Page", er ging an beiden vorbei und öffnet die Wohnungstür.

„Komm doch rein Pansy ist auch da", er weiß zu Tür und die beiden traten ein.

Nach einer Begrüßung und die kurze Zimmerverteilung, war der nächste Weg das Zimmer von Ginny, wo sie mit Pansy saß.

„Oh schau mal Nikita diese Wiege so einzigartig", Page war begeistert und stürmte gleich auf die Wiege zu.

„Hallo Gin", Nikita begrüßte erst mal Ginny und sah dann zu Pansy.

„Oh ja Hallo Gin", Page war nun neben ihre Frau getreten.

„Hallo ihr beiden, ich hoff es geht euch gut", die Zwei Frau nickten ihr zu

„Dann mach ich euch mal Bekannt, das ist Pans, stell sie die drei Frauen vor.

„Hallo ich freu mich euch kenne zu lernen", Pansy sah freundlich zu ihnen.

„Wir uns auch oh das wird Toll Gin, ich will die Welt sehen sie ist so anders als unsere", Page war wie ein kleines Kind vor Begeisterung und Ginny musste schmunzeln.

„Oh ja ich denke es wird nicht schlecht. Wenn sie nur den Täter finden", sie seufzte, Pansy nahm sie gleich in den Arm.

„Luc und Dray sind unterwegs sie werden ihn schon finden", sagte sie zuversichtlich.

„Der Meinung sind wir auch und Dad hat angeboten nach zu kommen wenn die beiden nicht vorankommen", Nikita setzt sich mit auf die Couch und zog ihrer Frau auf ihren Schoß.

Eine Elfe erschien und brachte Tee und Gebäck, fragend sah Ginny zu der Elfe.

„Meister hat bestellt für die Damen", damit verschwand er wieder und Ginny lächelt glücklich, was hatte sie da für einen tollen Mann ab bekommen.

Die 4 Damen gingen geschlossen zum Abendessen, es wurde extra Platz geschaffen am Tisch der Schlangen.

Ginny wie auch Pansy genossen es wie in alten Zeiten an diesem Tisch zu sitzen, Ginny fand es sehr faszinierend das der gesamte Tisch erst anfing zu essen als Pansy und Ginny es taten.

„Faszinierend das wir noch immer diese Wirkung haben", meint Pansy gut gelaunt und Ginny stimmte ihr zu.

Spät Abends saßen Sev und Ginny allein in ihrem Räumen, sie sah fragen zu ihm hoch, er hob fragend eine Braue.

„Du bist der beste Mann der Welt und so ohne eine Illusion kann ich echt nicht an mich halten", grinsend sage sie das und setzt sich rittlings auf seinen Schoss.

„Du bist ein böses Mädchen Gin", kam es gespielt böse von Sev.

Langsam knöpft sie ihre Bluse auf und sah unschuldig zu ihrem Mann.

„Ich bin gerne böse du stehst doch drauf", überzeugend meint und anfängt sein Hemd zu öffnen.

„Du kleines Luder, ich habe niemals gedacht das du so versaut sein kannst", frech meint und sie hungrig küsst, aber was sie konnte, konnte er auch.

Er stieß sein Becken hoch und das Aufstöhne seiner Frau war Musik in seinen Ohren.

Er schob seine Hände unter ihren Hintern und hob sie hoch um sie ins Schalzimmer zu tragen.

Er legte sie auf dem Bett ab und krabbelt zu ihr, sie streift ihm sein Hemd die Schultern hinab und führ gierig mit ihren Händen seine Oberköper entlang.

Schnell war auch ihre Bluse verschwunden, sie zog ihn wieder an sich um seine Lippen zu verschließen, sie tippte mit der Zunge gegen seine Lippen, die er bereitwillig öffnet.

Er führ unaufhörlich ihren Körper entlang über die festen Brüste über den Leichtgewölbten Bauch, erlöste sie von ihrem Bh.

Nach Luft ragend lösten sie sich, er führ weiter mit seinen Händen ihren Oberkörper entlang, seine Zunge arbeitet sich langsam vor zu ihrem Busen, um dort ihre Brustwarzen zu Reitzen und zu liebkosen. Stöhnend lag seine Frau unter ihm um bettelt nach mehr.

Er löste sich von seiner Frau, stand vom Bett auf, nicht den Blickkontakt zu seiner Frau verlierend, öffnet er langsam seine Hose.

Er knöpft sie auf, hackt die Finger in den Bund und zog sie in Zeitlupe von den Hüften, seine Frau ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen und leckt sich über die Lippen.

Er lacht charmant und entledigt sich in Zeitlupentempo seiner Boxer um sie dann seiner Frau zuzuschmeißen.

Lachend fing sie diese und legte sie bei Seite, sie sah ihn an hob ihr Hand und zeigte ihm an das er ins Bett zu kommen hatte

Langsam wie eine Raubkatze kam er auf sie zu, biss ihr Spielerisch in den Hals küsste sanft ihren Hals entlang um dann seine Zunge über ihren Körper wandern zu lassen.

Er öffnet mit flinken Händen ihre Hose und zog sie samt Slip aus, nun lag sie da wie Merlin sie schuf und er hatte gute Arbeite geleistet wie Sev fand.

„Du bist das schönste was ich je gesehen habe mein Engel", er sah in ihre Augen die vor Liebe und Leidenschaft sprachen.

„Nicht reden Sev tut was bitte", flehend sah sie zu ihm.

„Seit wann den so ungeduldig?", grinste er sie an und setzt sich zwischen ihre Beine.

Langsam führ er mit sanften Berührungen ihre Beine entlang, sie keuchte auf als er in die nähe ihres Intimbereiches kam.

Den er ganz geschickt ausließ, als er langsam seine Hände über ihren Körper tanzen ließ.

Ungeduldig zerrte Ginny an dem Lacken unter ihr und schob ihrem Mann immer wieder ich Becken hin, rau lachte er auf als er endlich ihre Beine weiter auseinender schob und sein Gesicht dort versenkte.

Mit einem leichten Zungenaufschlag betastet er ihr Knospe was sie aufschreien ließ, fies grinsend machte er sich wieder an die arbeit, leckte sachte über die Knospe.

Den er hatte raus gefunden das wenn er seine Zunge zu schnell bewegte das sie es einfach nicht aushielt, aber so brachte er sie um ihren Verstand und das ohne große Mühe.

Sie krallte sich fester im Lacken fest und stöhnte und schrie, nie hätte er geglaubt dass gerade sie so Laut sein könnte, doch genau das gefiel ihm.

Langsam gleitet seine Zunge tiefer durch ihren Lippen, um sich tief in ihr zu Versenken.

„Oh Sev bitte tu was", flehte sie nun, er brachte sie hier mit dem Mund um den Verstand und sie konnte sich nicht revanchieren.

Langsam taucht er zwischen ihren Beinen auf und sah unschuldig zu ihr.

„Hast du was gesagt Liebes", er grinste sie an und krabbelt langsam zu ihr hoch, nur um dann in eine feurigen Zungenkuss gezogen zu werden.

Während er so abgelenkt war, öffnet Ginny ihre Beine noch etwas, rutschte etwas hin und her bis er richtig lag, dann schob sie ihr Becken vor.

„Du Luder", flüstert er an ihre Lippen, entfernte sich etwas von ihr um sie an den Hüften zu fassen und mit einem glatten Stoß sich ganz in ihr zu versenken.

Vor Lust schreiend, empfing sie ihn, langsam zog er sich zurück nur um sich dann ganz wieder in ihr zu versenken.

„Fester", hauchte sie ihm entgegen und er kam ihrem Wunsch gerne nach, er hob eins ihrer Beine an und stieß fester in sie, doch auch das zerrte nach einer zeit an seine Kräften.

Er legte ihr Bein wieder ab, sie schlang ihre Beine um ihn um ihn besser in sich zu spüren.

„Ich will dich reiten", haucht sie ihm ins Ohr, das hatte er noch gar nicht gehört, ob das wirklich seine Frau war.

Er dreht sich mit ihr, sie richtet sich auf, sah ihn mit luftverschleierten Augen an, als sie sich wieder bewegte, er legte seine Hände auf ihre Hüfte, doch sie schob sie zu ihrem Busen, den er gerne Massierte, während sie, den Ritt ihres Lebens hinter sich brachte.

Sie lehnte sich immer weiter zurück um ihn besser fühlen zu können und dann fühlte sie es, eine Gefühl ihr völlig unbekannt, es kann aus dem Inneren, was langsam und stetig wuchs.

„Oh Merlin ja", schrie sie ihm entgegen.

Sie zog ihren Mann Hoch, kurz bevor sie spürte das sie nicht mehr konnte, sie küsste ihn gierig, als das Gefühl seinen Höhepunkt erreichte und biss ihn dabei in die Lippe und sog sein Blut auf, das mit diesen neuen und wirklich Atemberaubenden Gefühl ließ sie fast schweben.

Er spürte wie sich ihre Zähne in seine Lippen bohrten und sie daran sog, das Zucken um seine Penis herum nahm zu und er ließ sich fallen und stieß noch einige Male in seine Frau bis sie von ihm abließ, noch immer bewegt sie sich langsam auf ihm um das Gefühl komplett auszukosten, langsam fühlte auch er wie sein Höhepunkt sich anbahnte und die langsamen Bewegungen machten ihn schier verrückt, kurzerhand lag sie unter ihm und er gab das Tempo vor, sie genoss es ihn zu beobachten wie er in ihr Kam und wie heiß er dabei aussah.

Erschöpft ließ er sich aus ihr gleiten und legte sich neben sie.

Mit einem Schwenker des Zauberstabes waren beide gesäubert, er zog die Decke über die beide und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Ich wusste nicht das du so ab gehen kannst", flöhtet er ihr ins Ohr und sie dreht sich leicht rot zu ihm um.

„Ich auch nicht es kam so über mich", sich nun ganz zu ihm dreht und ihn sanft küsst.

„Das sollten wir wiederholen es war himmlisch", sagt sie zufrieden lächelnd.

„Das find ich auch, gerne wann immer dir danach ist", er küsste sie auf die Stirn.

„Wie ist es mit den drei Damen?", er strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Es ist schön Gesellschaft zu haben ihr werden ihn doch finden oder?", sie sah ihn an.

„Ich bin sicher und wenn nicht gehen wir Heim okay?", er sah sie fragend an und sie nickte zufrieden.

„In Ordnung Nacht Sev", sie kuschelt sich fester an ihn.

„Nacht mein Engel", sie dreht sich noch um das sie mit dem Rücke zu ihm lag und drückte sich an ihn, lächelnd schloss er sie in die Arme und schlief mit ihr ein.

Nicht weit von dem glücklichen Paar, saß ein junger Mann am Fenster und sah raus auf die Länderrein, er war hier zu Besuch niemand würde auf ihn kommen.

Und diese Zwei Idioten von Vampiren die hier rum liefen, das war so Typisch Malfoy unauffällig scheint ein Fremdwort zu sein. Und seine Ginny wurde nun von drei Frauen begleitet, Pansy war kein Problem er wusste sie einzuschätzen aber wer waren die beiden anderen.

Er würde es herausfinden früher oder später und dann würde er ihr alles nehmen so wie sie es mit ihm getan hatte.


	11. Mell und Taja

11 Mell und Taja

Die Suche lief nun schon seit Wochen, mittlerweile kamen fast täglich anonyme Briefe.

In dem sich der Briefeschreiben über die Vampire lustig machte und ihnen immer erzählen kann wo sie suchen und immer erinnert er Ginny dran das er ihr alles nehmen würde.

So langsam waren sie alle am Ende mit ihrem Latein, selbst mit Nikita und Page an ihrer Seite fühlte sie sich nicht mehr sicher und verließ kaum noch ihre Räume.

Severus hatte Schwierigkeiten sich auf seinen Unterricht zu konzentrieren, seiner Frau ging es von Tag zu Tag schlechter und sie fanden dieses Schwein einfach nicht.

Ginny war nun Anfang des 5 Monats und das sie sich einsperrte und nicht an die Luft ging, tat ihr und auch dem Kind nicht sehr gut.

Die Herbstferien standen vor der Tür, ein Halloweenfest wurde veranstaltet, an dem auch Ginny teilnahm. Sie hatte fast den gesamten Clan von ihrem Mann bei sich, sie wollten sicher gehen das ihr nichts passiert.

Und so weit sie wusste würde sogar Salazar persönlich nachkommen, sie hoffte das er dem Spuk ein Ende machen konnte.

Auch er war auf dem Fest, mit seiner Frau die ihm gestern eröffnet hatte ihr erstes Kind zu bekommen. Doch er hatte nur Augen für Sie, er ließ sie nur so lang wie möglich aus den Augen.

Er war sich sicher heute würde er seine Chance bekommen, zufrieden lächelnd widmet er sich seine Frau.

Sie tanzte gerade mit Calvin, als er abgeklatscht wurde und sie sich in den Armen von Harry Potter wieder fand.

„Hallo du Schönheit. Wie geht es dir?", er sah zu ihr runter

„Mir ging es schon besser und wie geht es dir und deiner Frau?", fragte sie höflich.

„Wunderbar Luna ist schwanger. Ich hab gehört du wirst belästigt. Habt ihr die Person den nun gefunden?", fragte er während sie weiter tanzten.

„Wirklich das freut mich, sie wird eine tolle Mutter sein. Nein aber ich hoffe wir finden ihn bald.", sie freute sich für ihn und Luna.

„Das wird schon ich bin sicher dein Mann achtet gut auf dich", der Tanz endet und er führte sie zu ihrem Tisch.

„Es war mir eine vergnügen Miss Snape", damit verschwand er und Ginny sah ihm ungläubisch nach.

„Alles in Ordnung du siehst etwas verschreckt aus?", Celina legt ihrer Schwiegertochter eine Hand auf den Arm.

„Ähm ja ich war nicht drauf vorbereitet Harry hier zu treffen und vor allem nicht mir ihm zu Tanzen", sie sah beruhigen zu ihrer Schweigermutter und wünschte sich ganz schnell ihren Mann herbei.

Harry war ihr unheimlich, sie sah an den Lehrertisch wo sich ihr Mann gerade mit dem Direktor unterhielt, fragend hob er den Kopf als er ihren Blick auf sich spürt.

„Entschuldige Albus, ich werd nun zu meiner Familie gehen", entschuldigt sich Severus bei ihm.

„Natürlich mein Junge geh nur", er nippte wieder an seinen Wein, der macht so schön betuddelt wie er fand.

Sev ging zu seiner Familie und nahm neben seiner Frau platze.

„Was wollte Potter von dir?", er sah fragend zu ihr, sie seufzte und sah ihn an.

„Wenn ich das wüsste", sie sah verunsichert zu ihrem Mann.

„Sev es weiß doch keiner von den Briefen, also die Öffentlichkeit", sie sah fragend zu ihm verwundert blickt er sie an.

„Wir haben drauf geachtet das es nicht all zu viel wissen wieso?", wie kam sie den nun darauf er wollt ihr nur heute mal den Kopf freihalten und nun, lenkte sie selber auf das Thema.

„Harry sagte er habe es gehört und ob wir ihn schon hätten der mich Verfolgt. Wieso weiß er es?" sie senkte ihren Blick und spielte mit ihren Fingern.

„Ich weiß es nicht Engel, aber ich werd es in Erfahrung bringen lassen", versprach er ihr und strich ihr sanft über das Haar.

„In Ordnung wann kommen Sal und Grandpa?, sie fühlte sich wohler zu wissen das beide in der Nähe waren.

„Ich würde sagen sie kommen jetzt durch die Tür", Celina sah zu Tür, Ginny hob ihren Blick und sah zu Tür.

Die Tanzenden Paare Stoppten und sahen die 2 Männer und die 3 Frauen an, als sie das Tor aufdonnerten und fast Tanzend auf uns zu liefe.

„Grandpa", freudig nahm er Ginny in den Arm.

„Hallo mein Kleines", er drückte sie fest an sich und gab sie dann frei für Sal und seine Frau.

„Hallo Salazar, Lilith schön das ihr da sein", begrüßte Ginny die beiden, fragend sah sie zu den 2 Frauen die sie nicht kannte.

„Ginevra darf ich die Taja und Mell vorstellen. Sie sind Mitglieder der Garde unseres Clans und wenn ich das sagen darf, die besten in unseren Reihen ", ihr Grandpa sah zu ihr.

„Hallo Taja, Mell es freut mich euch kenne zu lernen", Ginny sah lächelnd zu beiden.

„Wir freuen uns auch euch endlich mal richtig Kennen zu lernen. Es ist eine große Ehre für uns dass wir nun ihre Leibgarde sein dürfen", beide waren höfflich und sehr zufrieden.

„Meine Liebgarde?", sie sah von den Zwei Frauen zu ihrem Großvater.

„Du bist meine Nachfolgerin ich will das du Schutz hast, wenn Severus nicht in deiner Nähe ist und Nikita und Page sind eine teil der Königsfamilie sie sind nicht ausgebildet. Ich denke ihr werdet euch gut verstehen", sie setzten sich und unterhielten sich ruhig.

Ginny neue Leibgarde verteilte sich ihm Raum so lang Salazar in der Nähe war und ihr Clanführer konnte sie Ausschau halte.

Fast unsichtbar glitten sie durch die Halle, nur Vampire und gleich gestellte Wessen konnten sie bei genauem hinsehen sie erkennen.

Der Abend verlief ruhig und gegen Mitternacht verließe sie Geschlossen als Familie die Halle, sie würden alle über Nacht bleiben.

Mell und Taja waren nur eine Tür weiter und jederzeit bereit in die Wohnung zu springen.

Ginny fand es unglaublich aber sie hatte eine Art Leibgarde aus ihrem eigenen Clan, jetzt fühlte sie sich wieder etwas sicherer zu wissen das der Gesamte Clan anwesend war beruhigte sie ungemeint.

Am nächsten Morgen saß die Gesamte Familie in der Halle um zu frühstücken und fast Pünktlich kam eine fremde Eule auf Ginny zu, sie seufzte.

Die Eule hielt ihr das Bein hin, Sev beugte sich rüber und nahm den Brief ab nicht ohne ordentlich gepickt zu werden.

Er scheuchte das Vieh von Eule weg und überreichte den Brief an Salazar, Mell und Taja traten hinter ihn.

Taja lehnte sich über seine Schulter, als würde sie sich bei ihm anlehne ohne eine Zucken ließ er es geschehen, sie hatten diese beiden ausgesucht für Ginny sie hatten sehr besondere Gabe und waren sehr Talentiert, Taja konnte den Geruch von Dokumenten aufnehmen und war sehr erfolgreich die Passente Person dazu zu finden.

Mell beobachtet unauffällig die Halle, sie konnte Fühlen wer anders war und wenn sie sich genau Konzentrierte hörte sie ihre Gedanken.

Salazar lass den Brief nicht wirklich und fragte leise. „Und?", Taja legt ihm die Arme um den Hals als würde sie ihn Umarmen.

„Ich kenne den Geruch Ginevra roch gestern leicht danach", sagte sie leise und sah niemanden an.

Sie sprachen so leise das sie ein normaler Zauberer nicht hören konnte, aber am Tisch verstand jeder was gesagt wurde.

Ginny fing an zu überlegen mit wem sie Kontakt hatte gestern auf dem Ball.

„Ich hab mit Clan getanzt und Dray und Blaise, mit wem hatte ich noch lang genug Zeit das sie sein Geruch festsetzten kann.

Sie grübelt und auch der Rest der Familie überlegte unauffällig, das Frühstück ging weiter als wäre nichts passiert.

Dann viel Ginny das Brot aus der Hand und sie sah zu ihrem Mann und dann kam ihr seine Drohung in den Kopf.

„Ich werde ihm gehören für immer", sagt sie leise und sah zu ihrem Mann.

„Was?", fragt er verwundert.

„Er sagte er wird eine Weg finden um das Gesetzt zu umgehen und das ich Ihm immer gehören werde. Uns so lang er mich nicht bekommt wird er mir alles nehmen damit er mich bekommt. Wie konnte ich nur so Blind und gutgläubig sein", sie sah zu ihrem Mann.

„Ich versteh nicht was du gerade sagen willst", antwortet Sev ihr, leise.

„Es ist Potter", knurrte Pansy und Draco sah seine Frau an.

„Woher weißt du das?", er sah fragend zu Pansy.

„Er hat mit ihr Getanzt und er sagte einmal zu ihr das sie Ihm gehört für immer", erklärt sie so leise das nur der Tisch es hörte, der versuchte ganz normal weiter zu essen.

„Wann soll das gewesen sein?", Draco sah von Pansy zu Ginny.

„Es war der Tag wo ihr mich im Gang vor ihm Gerettet habt", antwortet Ginny ihm.

„Und so konnte er immer wissen wo du bist, er ist auf unbestimmte Zeit auf Besuch hier mit seiner Frau", Blaise fragte sich warum ihnen das nicht früher Aufgefallen war.

„Taja, würdest du mich begleiten?", fragte Ginny leise und Taja wie auch Mell standen bei ihr.

„Wo gehen wir hin?", fragten sie leise.

„Wir laufen an ihm Vorbei reicht dir das?", fragte sie leise und Taja bejahrte.

Sie liefen am Gryffindor- Tisch vorbei extra an der Seite wo Harry und Luna saßen.

Leise knurrte Taja neben mir auf als wie an ihnen Vorbei liefen und die Halle verließen.

Mell spürte seinen Blick und ließ sich ganz drauf ein, um zu hören was er denkt.

Sie liefen auf die Toilette und Ginny ging schnell auf Klo und kam wieder.

„Und?", fragte sie leise und sah aufgeregt zu ihnen.

„Er ist es ich rieche es", sagte Taja leise und knurrte.

„Und ich konnte seine Gedanken hören, er verpönt dich nicht zu sehen das er es Ist", sagt sie leise.

„Gut dann lasst uns zurückgehen und den anderen Berichten", sagt sie genau so leise und sie gingen zurück an den Tisch.

Sie setzen sich wieder an diesen und Aßen weiter als wäre nichts gewesen.

„Und?", fragte Salazar leise.

„Wir haben recht er ist es", sagt Taja die wieder ihre Arme um seinen Hals gelegt hat.

„Sehr gut, ich denke ihr lasst euch was einfallen?", Lilith sah zu Taja.

„Wir passen auf sie auf, einfallen sollte wohl eher Draco und Blaise etwas sie kennen ihn besser", erklärt sie leise.

„Wir werden uns was einfallen lassen", versprachen sie.

Noch eine Woche verging jetzt waren nur noch Taja und Mell bei mir.

Draco schlich durch das Schloss, er beobachtet Harry, doch dieses Mal ließ er mehr Vorsicht walten, er vertraute nicht nur auf seine Instinkte, er nahm zusätzlich die Hilfe der Zauberei in Anspruch um fast unauffindbar zu sein.

Und dann Endlich erwischte er ihn als er wieder einen Brief abschicke wollte, die gleiche Handschrift wie immer das dieser Brief an Ginny adressiert war.

„Das würde ich lassen Potter, wir wissen schon lange das du es bist", Draco gab sich noch nicht zu erkennen aber Harry erkannt ihn an der Stimme.

„Ach ja und wie wollt ihr das Beweißen, niemand wird mich Anklagen ich bin Harry Potter", kam es Siegessicher von ihm.

Draco wurde sichtbar und auch Lucius war auf einmal da.

„Das mag schon sein, aber wir sind nicht von den Gesetzten der Zauberer abhängig, wir brauche keine Anzeige um dich zu bestraffen.", teilte Lucius gut Gelaunt mit.

„Damit würdet ihr nicht durchkommen", Harry bekam doch etwas Panik, fühlte er sich doch zu sicher, als er das ganze in die Wege geleitet hatte.

„Oh doch, wer die Gefährtin eines zukünftigen Clanführers bedroht ist schneller Tod als er Muggel sagen kann. Und wenn es dann auch noch eine zukünftige Clanführerin ist, kann kein Ministerium der Welt etwas dagegen tun", erklärte nun Draco gerne weiter.

„Du hast beides getan und das bedeutet den Sicheren Tod für dich", lächelnd standen die Beiden da.

Mell und Taja waren gerade mit Ginny auf dem Weg zu Eulerei und kamen genau richtig um alles mit zu verfolgen.

„Tod, das macht doch nur Dreck Dray, gibt's nicht ne andere Möglichkeit?", Ginny fühlte sich sicher, sie hatte Mell und Taja bei sich und werde Draco noch Lucius würden zulassen das Harry ihr was antat.

„Mhh, schon wir löschen alle Erinnerungen an dich Aus, wie findest du die Idee?", Draco sah fragend zu ihr.

„Schon Besser und könne wir etwas tun das er seine Luna auch abgöttisch Liebt so wie sie es verdient hat?", sie sah in die Runde.

„Auch dafür haben wir was Ginny", sagte Mell erfreut endlich mal ihr neustes Mittelchen auszuprobieren.

„Wenn es dich nicht stört das er mein Versuchskaninchen ist?", Mell sah fragend zu Ginny.

„Überhaupt nicht", sie ging näher auf die andere drei zu.

„Wieso bist du so Besessen von mir?", fragend sah Ginny ihn an.

„Ich liebe dich Ginny ich hab versprochen dich da raus zu holen", antwortet er ihr.

„Und ich habe dir gesagt was ich davon halte und ich nirgends rausgeholt werden muss", giftet sie ihn an.

„Also wähle, Tod oder Vergessen ich zähle bis drei", sie sah ihn böse an.

„Eins, Zwei, Drei, deine Entscheidung jetzt", sie sah ihn an und er seufzte.

„Tod", sagt er ernst und sah Ginny an.

„Ich wähle Vergessen. Luc, Dray macht es jetzt sofort", sagt sie ernst.

„Wie du wünscht", Taja war neben Lucius getreten und nahm nun seinen Platz ein während Lucius seinen Zauberstab auf Harry richtet.

„Und wie fühlt es sich an sich nicht währen zu könne wir Vampire sind eben Stärker. Ich hasse dich Harry", sie sah ihm in die Augen während Lucius seine Arbeit beendet.

Mell war direkt zu stelle und flösste ihm den Trank ein er war noch zu benommen um sich zu währen.

Draco hatte den letzten Brief an sich genommen und ihn geöffnet und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Wie immer", und ließ ihn in Flammen aufgehen.

„Was mach ich den hier ich muss zu meiner Frau, sie entschuldigen mich", damit rauschte Harry Potter ab und ließ seine Wissen über seine einst große Liebe zurück.

Sie sahen ihm zu wie er abrauschte, Draco stand neben Ginny als diese zusammen brach, er fing sie auf und trug sie direkt in die Krankenstation.

„Was ist passiert?", damit rauchte der Tränkeprofessor von Hogwarts in die Krankenstation.

„Wir haben ihn und Ginny war dabei. Sie hat entschieden. Es war zu viel Aufregung aber ihr geht es gut", Lucius sah zu ihm.

„Was sagt Poppy?", er sah fragend ihn die Runde.

„Genau das gleiche mein Lieber, sie ist nur erschöpft", sie ließ die Ungewöhnliche Familie wieder allein.

„Sie wird eine gute Clan-Führerin, sie hat ihm die Wahl zwischen Vergessen und Tod gelassen. Er wollte den Tod und sie hat sich für Vergessen und Liebeszauber entschieden. Würde weniger Dreck machen", erzählt Draco stolz.

„Ich bin froh dass es vorbei ist. Ja das nenn ich doch mal sehr Slytherin. Ich danke euch dass ihr für uns da wart", er sah zu Lucius.

„Immer wieder gerne du würdest das Gleiche für uns tun, wir müssen dann auch unseren Frauen bericht erstatten. Sag Ginny wir sehen uns bald wieder", damit waren die Malfoy Männer weg.

Nun wo endlich Ginny wieder ihre Ruhe hatte genoss sie die Schwangerschaft.

Taja und Mell waren seit Halloween immer an ihrer Seite, sie waren nicht nur ihre Leibgarde, sie zählte die beiden zu ihren engsten Vertrauten und Freundin so wie Pansy.

Weihnachten feierte sie im Kreise der Familie und alle in ihrem zukünftigen Königreich waren wieder in heller Aufregung das Zauberer eine zeitlang in ihrer Welt leben würden.

Dieses Jahr schafften sie den Teil des Reichen den sie im Jahr zuvor nicht anschauen konnten.

An Silvester organisierte ihre Familie ein Romantisches Abendessen für Zwei, mit anschließendem Extra auf sie zugeschnittenes Feuerwerk, aus der Weasleyfabrik.

Der Rest der Familie feiert im Ballsaal mit einigen anderen, darunter auch Tom der sich fabelhaft mit den Zwillingen verstand und ihnen Tipps gab für neue Erfindungen.

„Ich kann es kaum glauben 1 Jahr seit wie geheiratet haben", sie lehnte sich an ihn, er legte den Arm um sie und sah dem Feuerwerk zu.

„Ein Jahr voller Aufregung und neuen Erfahrungen. Und hast du dir so dein Leben vorgestellt? Bist du Glücklich wie es ist, oder möchtest du etwas ändern?", er sah weiter in den Himmel, so wie sie auch.

„Das Stimmt Sev. Mhh hab ich mir unser Leben so vorgestellt, ich wüsste nicht was mir daran im Moment nicht gefallen würde. Gut du arbeitest zu viel ich seh dich viel zu wenig und das wissen meine Familie mit jedem Jahr mehr zu verlieren quält mich. Aber ich bin glücklich an deiner Seite, du gibst mir das Gefühl zuhause zu sein", sie wand nun ihren Kopf zu ihm, er lächelt und küsste sie zu antwort.

„Und das mit deiner Familie, genieß die Zeit du weißt wir dürfen nicht eingreifen. Aber wir werden alle immer für dich da sein", er zog sie nun eng an sich, mit der einen Hand führ er über ihren schon beachtlichen Bauch und mit dem andere Arm hielt er sie eng bei sich.

„Das werde ich versprochen. Sev ich liebe dich und ich freue mich auf unsere Kleines", sie genoss es das er so führsorglich war.

„Und ich freu mich darauf mit dir unsere eigene kleine Familie zu haben. Ich bin so stolz auf dich", sie sahen wieder in den Himmel wo nun das Feuerwerk seine Höhepunkt erreicht.

Lächelnd ging das junge Paar zum Rest der Gäste und Familie um mit ihnen das Neue Jahr zu feiern.

25


	12. Auszug

12 Auszug

Ende März Ginny war nun im 9 Monat und sie hatte noch mindest 2 vor sich und so langsam war sie genervt, keine Gelenkschmerzen nichts aber der Bauch und alle paar Tage musste sie wieder neue Sachen anfertigen lassen, doch wenn sie ehrlich war stört sie am meisten das Severus sich seit genau 3 Wochen weigert sie richtig anzufassen.

Es war frustrierend, gerade jetzt wo sie so sehr wollte, blockte er ab und erklärte ihr immer das er dem Kind nicht schaden wolle.

Ob es ihn interessiert das sie sich Beschadet vor kam *GG*

Taja und Mell spürten schon seit Tagen das Ginny immer unzufriedener und unglücklicher wurde, dabei müsste sie wie die meisten werdenden Mütter in diesem Station doch voll im Shoppingrauch sein. So entschieden sie sich Pansy dazu zu holen, sie hatten zwar einen guten Draht zu ihrer Herrin, sie war mehr eine gute Freundin, aber Pansy würde ihr wohl besser helfen können.

Ginny saß in ihrem Zimmer, sie hatte Taja und Mell rausgeschmissen, sie wollte ihre Ruhe.

Sie nahm sich die Decke und rollte sich auf dem Bett ein und weinte, alles war einfach doof so hatte sie sich das nicht vorgestellt.

Seit 2 Nächten schlief sie sogar hier in diesem Zimmer, sie hat Sev verboten in diese Zimmer zu kommen und hat es auch mit dem entsprechenden Zaubern beleget.

Severus saß in seinem Büro eigentlich müsste er Arbeiten durchgehen, aber seine Gedanken waren bei seiner jungen hochschwangeren Frau die vor zwei Tagen, aus ihrem gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer ausgezogen war. Er konnte nicht glauben was er da sah, ihrer Hauselfen brachte alles von Ginny in ihr Zimmer, was in 2 Monaten ja Kinderzimmer werden sollte.

„Gin, wieso tragen die Elfen deine Sachen in dein altes Zimmer?", er sah sie verwundert an.

„_Weil ich es nicht aushalte von dir so behandelt zu werden_", antwortet sie ihm mit brüchiger Stimme ihr Gesicht war verweint, er wollte sie noch in den Arm nehmen aber da war sie in ihrem Zimmer schon verschwunden und er konnte nicht über die Schwelle treten.

„BLEIB DRAUS, LASS MICH IN RUHE", schrie sie ihn an, verwundert über ihren schnellen Stimmungswandel, brauchte er zu lang um etwas zu sagen, da war die Tür auch schon geschlossen. Und seit dem verließ sie diese Zimmer nicht, oder sie passte es so ab das sie ihm nicht begegnen musste. Einzige Taja und Mell durften zu ihr doch, diese beiden kannte auch nicht den genauen Grund für den Umzug, Ginny blieb Stumm bei dieser Frage, als würde sie diese Ignorieren.

Pansy hatte den Hilferuf von Taja und Mell bekommen, als sie gerade das Haus verlassen will wäre sie fast in ihren Schwiegervater gerannt.

„Luc wo willst du so eilig den hin, du hast mich fast über den Haufen gerannt", sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Entschuldige Pansy aber ich habe gerade einen verzweifelten Hilferuf bekommen", erklärt er ihr nur kurz und wollte weiter.

„Du musst auch nach Hogwarts dann nimm mich gerade mit", ihr war klar wo ihr Schwiegervater wohl hin musste.

„Aber wo her?", verwundert wo her sie das nun schon wieder wusste, sie hielt einen Brief hoch.

„Von Taja und Mell. Ginny ist aus dem gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer gezogen, seit dem ignoriert sie ihren Mann. Redet aber wohl auch nicht und ist nur am Weinen. Also war mein Gedanke dass dich dann wohl Severus um Rat und Hilfe bitten wird", erklärt sie kurz die Sachlage.

„Ausgezogen, oh man und das wo gerade jetzt die schönste Zeit beginnt. Na dann komm wollen wir mal sehen ob wir es schaffen das die beiden heute wieder zusammen in einem Schlafzimmer schlafen", er hielt ihr den Arm hin, sie hackte sich ein und er Apperierte mit ihr nach Hogwarts.

Taja und Mell waren draußen und warteten auf Pansy, als diese mit Lucius kamen, verbeugten sie sich schnell.

„Hallo ihr Zwei, Luc ist hier weil Severus ihn um Hilfe gebeten hat. Und ich krümmer mich nun um unsere Miss alles ist Doof. Luc wenn du ne Idee hast, schick mir eine der Mädels dann könne wir uns Beratschlagen ja", sie sah fragend zu ihm.

„Gute Idee bis später ihr drei", damit rauschte er runter in die Kerker.

„Und das ist echt euer Ernst, sie redet nicht außer sie schmeißt euch raus. Oh man mal sehen ob sie bereit ist mit mir zu sprechen", sie folgten ihrem Schwiegervater in den Kerker mit dem Unterschied das dieser in das Büro gegangen war und sie selber in die Wohnung gehen würde.

Pansy klopft an bekam aber keine Antwort, als betrat sie leise den Raum das erste was sie hörte war das Schlutzen ihrer Freundin, sie holte noch mal Luft schloss leise die Tür.

Sie legte eine Hand auf Ginnys Schulter.

„Süße was ist passiert?", Ginny dreht sich zu ihr um und schmiss sich regelrecht in ihre Arme und weinte, irgendwann wurde sie ruhiger.

„So und nun erzähl mir war um du hier in deinem alten Zimmer wohnt und weinst, wo du doch eigentlich Shopping fürs Baby machen solltest?", Pansy strich ihr beruhigen über den Rücken.

„Ich bin so froh das du da bist", sie sah zu Pansy und strich sich durchs Gesicht.

„Ich bin so fett und Unattraktiv, so sehr das Sev schon seit Wochen nicht mehr mit mir schlafen will, mich gar anfassen will nichts. So abstoßen bin ich für ihn", schlutze sie und putzt sich die Nase.

Bei Pansy machte es sofort Klick, Sev hat angst ihr oder dem Kind zu schaden und das hatte er ihr bestimmt auch erklärt, so schätzt sie ihn zumindest ein.

Und Ginny hörte nur das was sie wollte und den Rest hatte sie wahrscheinlich ausgeblendet.

„Gin, hat Sev dir nicht erklärt oder etwas gesagt warum er nicht mehr mit dir Schlafen möchte?", sie sah fragend zu ihr und strich noch immer beruhigend über ihren Rücken.

„Irgend was mit er will uns nicht schaden, darauf kann ich pfeifen, soll er doch die Wahrheit sagen dass ich ihm So nicht mehr gefalle", schniefte sie und wischte sich mit dem Tuch über die Augen.

„Das glaub ich nicht Gin, er liebt dich sehr so gar, so sehr das er sich gerade jetzt Rat bei meinem Schweigervater holt. Er ist verzweifelt, weil du ihn nicht an dich ran lässt. Er macht sich Sorgen um dich und das Kind. Und das Zeigt er auch in dem er dir Sex verwähren will. Ginny er will dir und dem Kind nicht schaden, verstehst du das nur ein kleinen wenig, schalte mal den Kopf ein und den anderen Teil aus", sagte Pansy ruhig, sie würde auch verrückt werden wenn Draco Sexverbot erteilen würde.

Ginny hörte ihr zu und von Pansy hörte sich das ganze an, als meinte ihr Mann auch das was er gesagt hatte.

„Und er findet mich nicht Unattraktiv und geht mir bestimmt auch nicht Fremd?", sie sah zu ihrer Freundin die erschrocken über diesen Gedanken war und sich selber Wünschte, das nie zu Erleben wenn sie ihr erstes Kind erwarten würde.

„Nein bestimmt nicht, da bin ich mir mehr als Sicher und was die Sexsache angeht, schlage ich vor wir suchen eine Heilerin auf. Die sich damit auskennt, ich könnte die Heilerin vom Malfoyclan herbestellen sie ist auch für eure Familie zuständig soweit ich das weiß. Was hälst du davon?", sie sah sich das Chaos an in dem ihre Freundin hauste, das war kein Wohnen.

„In Ordnung könne wir sie gleich herbestellen und dann möchte ich das sie mit Sev spricht und ich will auch mit ihm sprechen. Ich vertraue auf dein Wort. Hilfst du mir hoch?", sie sah zu Pansy, die Aufstand und sie hochzog.

Mit ein paar Zaubern war Ginny geschminkt und gestylte, Pansy suchte noch ordentliche Kleidung für sie raus, erst dann begab sie sich ins Wohnzimmer um die Heilerin zu Benahrichtigen, als diese hörte um welche Familie es ging war sie sofort Unterwegs.

Zur Gleichen Zeit war Lucius bei Severus angekommen.

„Was ist passiert, was hast du getan um deine Frau aus dem Schlafzimmer zu vertreiben?",. war seine Begrüßung an seinen Verzweifelten Freund.

„Wo her?", er sah fragend zu ihm und wieß ihm mit der Hand sich zu setzten.

„Pansy ist gerade bei deiner Frau und hat mir im groben erklärt um was es geht. Also", er setzte sich.

„Pansy, hoffentlich kann sie Ginny zu Vernunft bringen.", es beruhigte ihn zu wissen das auch Ginny eine Freundin ihrer Seite hat.

„Wieso den Vernunft, das ist gerade die Schönste Zeit, ich erinnere mich gerne an den letzten Abschnitt, als Zissa mit Draco schwanger war", er sah neugierig zu seinem Freund.

„Es läuft schon seit ein paar Wochen nicht so gut. Gin hat den 9 Monat erreicht und ich habe sie Abgewiesen im Bett. Ich hab ihr aber erklärt das ich ihr und dem Kind nicht schaden möchte und sie die schönste der Welt für mich ist und seit dem wird es immer Schlimmer.

Sie startet fast jeden Abend einen Versuch mich zu verführen und Merlin, es hat mich ne Menge Willen und Selbstkontrolle gekostet ihr zu widerstehen. Und vor zwei Tagen ist sie ausgezogen und ich komm nicht mal in das Zimmer es ist für mich Tabu", erklärt er völlig fertig.

„Du hast was, aber wieso den? Du kannst gerade gegen Ende ihr das nicht verwähren, ich erinnere mich gut an die Zeit, wenn Zissa nicht im Shoppingfieber war, verbrachten wir unsere Zeit im Bett. Es war eine sehr intensive und Sinnliche Zeit, da man(n) nicht mehr so ungestüm sein kann, aber gerade in der Zeit brauchen sie es. Die Bestätigung noch immer Attraktiv zu sein und begehrt. Du hast deiner Frau damit nur deutlich gemacht was sie glaubt", er schüttelte seine Kopf hatte er sich den nicht erst mal Informieren können bevor es so handelt. Er und Zissa hatten damals als sie sich nicht sicher waren die Heilerin aufgesucht.

„Das ist dein Ernst es schadet ihnen nicht. Oh Merlin, sie muss glauben das ich sie Hässlich finde und sie nicht mehr lieben kann", Severus legte sich verzweifelt die Hände ins Gesicht.

„Das meine ich, warum habt ihr nicht einfach die Heilerin aufgesucht und gefragt. Noch dazu wo ihr eh regelmäßig bei ihr seit", er sah ihn fragend an.

„Daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht", gestand er sich ein.

„Komm Freund lass uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen und schauen was meine Schwiegertochter erreicht hat", Severus nickte ihm zu und zusammen gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer, gerade rechtzeitig um mit zu bekomme wie die Heilerin und Pansy im Zimmer verschwanden.

Sev bekam Panik stimmte etwas nicht, ging es ihr und dem Kind gut, Lucius wusste nur eine Rat und drückte Sev einen Whisky in die Hand.

Pansy kam wieder mit der Heilerin die sich direkt auf den Weg gemacht hatte.

„Miss Slytherin-Snape ich untersuch sie jetzt erst mal und in der Zeit erzählen sie mir was sie bedrückt. Sie sehen nicht gerade wie eine glücke werdende Mutter aus", sagt sie freundlich, Ginny legte sich hin und lies die Untersuchung über sich ergehen.

„Ich bin nun im 9 Monat, Severus und ich haben Streit. Er sagt er will mir nicht weh tun.", erklärt sie leise.

„Oh das ist nicht schön und das er ihnen nicht Weh tun will versteh ich, aber darf ich auch erfahren mit was?", fragte die Heilerin und schloss ihrer Untersuchung ab.

„Er fasst mich nicht mehr an, und so", Ginny war das ganze doch sehr Peinlich.

„Ahhh er möchte nicht mit Ihnen Schlafen, ja das hab ich schon öfters gehabt, keine Sorge Miss Snape es ist noch etwas Zeit bis zum Entbindungstermin und auch kurz davor ist es kein Problem. Sie und ihr Mann dürfen ruhig weiter zusammen das Bett teilen, nur etwas vorsichtiger, das tut vor allem Ihnen gut und gleicht sie aus. Und kurz vor der Geburt kann es dazu beitragen das diese schneller von Statten geht.", erklärt sie ihr freundlich.

„Wirklich'?", Ginny war froh über die Botschaft.

„Wirklich und ihnen und dem Kleinen geht es brächtig möchten sie den Nun wissen was es wird?", sie sah fragend zu ihr.

„Gerne und könne sie Severus das auch sagen, also das wir sie wissen schon Betten teilen", sie wurde leicht rot und die Heilerin nickte ihr schmunzelnd zu.

„Gerne doch. Sie werden in etwa 3 Monaten glücklich Mutter einer Tochter sein", sagt sie gut gelaunt.

„Ein Tochter", Ginny strahlte, sie setzte sich und stand dann auf, sie riss die Tür auf und wollte eigentlich ins Büro laufen aber die Person saß schon im Wohnzimmer, sie Stoppte.

Severus sprang vom Sofa auf und kam ihr entgegen, sie vergaß den blöden Streit und viel ihm um den Hals.

„Eine Tochter, wir bekommen eine Tochter", sagt sie glücklich, er küsst sie kurz und drückte sie an sich.

„Eine Tochter, wie wundervoll.", er schob sie etwas von sich.

„Gin es tut mir so leid ich war so Dumm und unwissend, nun weiß ich es besser. Bitte verzeih mir und komm zurück du fehlst mir", er sah bittend an.

Pansy und die Heilerin waren in den Raum getreten, Pansy zwinkert ihrem Schwiegervater zu der dies erwidert.

„Ja ich verzeih dir, liebst du mich den noch?", sie sah fragend zu ihm.

„Mehr als alles andere du bist die schönste Frau der Welt", er küsst sie auf die Stirn und sah zu Heilerin rüber.

„Geht es den beiden gut?", fragt er an sie gewannt.

„Sehr gut, noch besser wenn sie endlich wieder die Betten teilen und mit ihrer Frau schlafen. Wissen sie Mister Slyhterin-Snape, Frauen sind viel ausgeglichener und glücklicher und machen sie sich keine Sorgen sie werden weder ihrer Frau noch ihrer Tochter schaden.

Und in ein paar Wochen wird es ihr helfen, das die Geburt nicht allzu lange dauert. Und wenn sie sich unsicher sind, melden sie sich. Sie entschuldigen mich", sie nickte den Runde zu und verschwand.

Glücklich es auch noch mal aus Ärztlicher Sicht gehört zu haben Küsste er seine Frau innig.

„Ich denke unsere Arbeit ist getan, komm Pansy ich lad dich auf einen Kaffee ein", zusammen verließen sie unbemerkt die Wohnung, da das versöhnte Paar ganz vertieft in ihrem Kuss war.

Sie sagten noch Mell und Taja bescheid das alle wieder Okay sein und sie aus der Wohnung bleiben sollten.

Sev hob schob seine Frau Richtung Schlafzimmer, weiter Richtung Bad.

„Was halst du von einem Bad Engel", fragt er sanft und ließ Wasser ein.

„Sehr viel, kommst den mit rein?", schüchtern sah sie zu ihm, er zog sie wieder an sich.

„Als würde ich dich jetzt allein Baden lassen", er nahm seinen Stab und mit einem Wink waren sie beide Nackt, er legte die Bademäntel bereit und ließ Badeschaum ein.

Er half ihr in die Wann und stieg dann zu ihr, ihr ihrer Großen Wanne, zog er sie zu sich, so das sie erst mal zwischen seinen Beine saß und sich an ihn lehnen konnte.

Sanft strich er immer wieder über ihren Bauch und küsst ihren Hals entlang, schnurrent legte sie ihn mehr auf die Seite so das er mehr platz hatte.

„Ich hab dich so vermisst. Und ich gefalle dir wirklich noch?", kam es leise von ihr, also Antwort hob er sie etwas an und Zog sie so zu sich das sie seine harte Erregung spüren konnte

„Antwort genug", nuschelte er an ihren Hals, sie keuchte auf.

„Genug", anworter sie ihm kurz und drückte sich ihm entgegen, seine Hand fuhr hoch zu ihrem Hals, langsam wieder runter zu ihrem runden wohlgeformten Busen den er sanft Massierte, sie stöhnte auf, wenn ihr das jemand vorher gesagt hätte sie hätte es nicht geglaubt das ihr Busen so gefühlsempfindlich sein würde.

Zufrieden mit ihrer Reaktion wandert einer seiner Hände runter über ihren Bauch, um dann ganz unvorbereitet durch ihre Scharmlippen zu ihrer Perle vorzudrängen.

Laut stöhnend druckt sie sich ihm entgegen, er heilt es kaum noch aus, die selber drückte sich jetzt immer mehr an seinen steife Glied.

Severus murmelt noch einen kleinen Spruch um ihr nicht weh zu tun und überließ ganz seiner Frau die Führung.

Er lies von ihr ab und hob sie noch etwas hoch, so das sie sich nun ganz langsam auf ihm nieder lassen konnte. Sie dreht ihr Kopf so das sie seine Lippen berühren konnte, gierig küssten sie sich, als sie sich langsam auf ihm nieder ließ.

Ganz langsam sie genoss es nach so langem wieder ausgefühlt und vollkommen zu sein.

Sev nahm seine Tätigkeit wieder zwischen ihren Beinen auf und Küsste und saugte an ihrem Hals. In einem langsamen Rhythmus arbeitet sie langsam aber gewieß auf ihren Höhepunkt zu und sie beide genossen jeder Bewegung miteinander, als wäre es ihr erstes Mal.

Erschöpf und Glücklich, schlief sie kurz darauf ein, lächelnd hob er seine Frau aus der Wann um sie ins Bett zu bringen. Er trocknet sie mit einem Zauber und deckt sie gut zu, zufrieden legt er sich neben sie und Beobachtet sie beim Schlafen.

Langsam kam die Nachricht bei ihm an, sie würden eine Tochter haben, die bestimmt die Schönheit ihrer Mutter bekommen wird. Er schwor sich jetzt schon gut auf sie Aufzupassen und ihren Partner zu suchen, ihr soll es nie so ergehen wie ihren Eltern.

Über das Grübeln schlief auch Sev ein.


	13. Geburt

13 Geburt

Ausgeruht und Glücklich schlug sie dir Augen auf, um in das schlafende Gesicht ihres Mannes zu sehen. Sie liebt es einfach ihn ohne seine Illusion zu sehen.

Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine, die auf ihrem Bauch ruhte, sie lächelt glücklich.

Ob ihr Mann mit ihr Shoppen geht, oder vielleicht sollte sie lieber Pansy fragen, er müsste bestimmt arbeiten.

Sev wurde durch ihre Bewegungen wach und beobachtet sie, er haucht ihr einen Kuss auf den Schopf.

„Worüber grübelst du so früh nach Liebes", fragte er sie leise, sie dreht sich zu ihm und kuschelt sich noch enger an ihn.

„Darüber wenn ich zum Shoppen mitnehme. Ich würde gerne anfangen alles zu Kaufen jetzt wo wir wissen das es eine Prinzessin wird", sie lächelt glücklich.

„Oh bitte nicht mich, nimm Pansy mit sie hat einen besseren Farbengeschmack und Ausdauer", sagt er grinsend, sie lächelt ihn an.

„Das dachte ich mir auch, gibst du mir deine Karte oder muss ich zu Bank?", sie lächelt ihn mit großen Hundeaugen an.

Sie wollte an seine Karte, wollte sie etwa in der Muggelwelt einkaufen, aber gut sie hatten ne Menge Geld und hier lagert nur ein kleiner Teil, mehr als das sie sein Verlies leer räumte konnte ja nicht passieren, also nickte er.

„Natürlich gebe ich dir die Karte mit, du willst doch nicht bei den Muggeln einkaufen?", er sah sie fragend an.

„Oh doch, Hermine hat mir von einem tollen Laden erzählt, sie würde wohl auch mitgehen. Oh oder nicht Hermine und Pansy ich glaube nicht dass das gut gehen wird", daran hatte sie gar nicht gedacht, aber vielleicht würde sie die beiden trotzdem fragen.

„Mhh ja darüber solltet du mit ihnen Reden. Möchtest du Mell und Taja auch mitnehmen?", er strich liebevoll über ihren Bauch.

„Wenn sie möchten, vielleicht könnten sie mal einen Tag frei gebrauchen. Wenn ich mit Pansy unterwegs bin hat sie im Hintergrund ja auch immer Leute dabei.", sie genoss seine Führsorge.

„Mhh ich dachte auch eher im Schatten, wusstest du das Pansy Männliche Beschützer hat, vielleicht hätten Taja und Mell auch ihren Spaß", er grinste frech.

„Mhh ich wird sie fragen, aber jetzt hab ich Hunger", sie sah zu ihm und er löste sich von ihr, rief eine Hauselfe und bestellt Frühstück für sie beide.

Nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück, schrieb sie gleich an Hermine und erwähnte das sie mit ihr und Pansy Shoppen möchte und auch an Pansy schickte sie eine Nachricht.

Um kurz vor 11 Standen beide Freundinnen vor der Tür, sie wollten ihre Streit für Ginny hinter sich lassen.

„Morgen die Damen, gebt mir gut auf meine Frau auf. Hier die Karte Engel", er nickte den jungen Frauen zu, übergab seine Karte seiner Frau und küsste sie sanft.

„Das werden wir Sev und wir sind ja nicht allein, Jaim und Dave sind ja auch da und Mell und Taja begleiten sie so wie du es wolltest Gin.", sie verabschiedet sich und verschwanden.

Gemeinsam machten sie erst die Muggelwelt unsicher, von einem Babyshop zu nächsten und Ginny kaufe ein als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr.

„Kommt wir gehen ein Eis essen, du kannst dich ausruhen Gin und dann geht's für die Möbel in die Winkelgasse", schlug Pansy vor, sie beneidet Ginny etwas, doch sie wusste sie hat mit

Draco die richtige Entscheidung getroffen erst in diesem Sommer sich zu binden.

So würde er schon das erste Jahr Ausbildung hinter sich habe und etwas mehr Zeit für sie haben wenn es dann so weit war.

„Ja gerne, ich bin etwas erschöpft", lächelnd lief sie zu der Eisdiele ganz in der Nähe vom Eingang der Winkelgasse.

Sev saß mit Lucius zusammen und beriet sich was sie nun wegen dem Rat unternehmen würden und wie sie diese penetrante Frau die auf dem Platz von Ginny saß loswerden können.

Lachen sah Lucius was alle in die Wohnung kam.

„Sie waren wohl erst in der Muggelwelt bei der Menge die hier auf einmal kommt", neben Severus landet gerade wieder eine Tüte.

„Scheint so, so lang wir sie nicht auf den Kopf bekommen und sie ihren Spaß hat", gab er erheitert von sich.

„Pansy schau mal der ist Perfekt", Ginny stand vor eine Komplett Set, mit Kinderwagen, Buggy, Wiege, Laufstall und Maxicosi, und alle in Mintgrün.

„Stimm wunderschön, oder Mine?", Pansy sah fragend zu Hermine.

„Ja sehr passend finde ich auch der Silbereinsatz, ich würde sagen Perfekt", gab sie ihre Meinung dazu preis.

„Gut also dann komplette Set, und zwar Sofort", unfreundlich zu der Verkäuferin sagt, Pansy grinst verhalten, Mine schaut sie komisch an.

„Du lernst so schnell Gin, wir sind alle sehr Stolz auf dich", sagt ihr Pansy leise, Mine sah sie mit großen Augen an, das war also Erziehung dort, sie sparte sich lieber ein Kommentar dazu.

Sie schaute noch weiter, und kaufte noch ne menge Kleingramm einige Sachen die Mitwachsen würden, zu mindest die Bodys, den sie glaubt kaum dran dass ihr Kind Klamotten von der Stange tragen würde, so wie sie ihre Familie und ihren Mann einschätze.

Müde ab Glücklich kam Ginny abends heim, nach einem gemeinsamen Abendessen mit ihren Freundinnen war sie heimgekehrt, lächelnd wartet schon ihr Mann auf sie.

Glücklich viel sie ihm in die Arme, erzählte von ihrem Tag, bis sie in seinen Arme einschlief.

Zufrieden mit sich und der Welt brachte er seine Frau ins Bett und legte sich zu ihr.

Severus war sich sicher das er seien Frau nie wieder Nachts missen wollte.

Langsam ging es dem Ende zu endlich war sie im 11 Monat, Glücklich darüber und trotzdem quälte sie die Angst vor der Geburt. Sie würden heute noch zurück in ihre eigene Welt gehen, um ihre Familie um sich haben.

Das beruhigte sie ungemein, Celina war immer in ihrer Nähe, Pansy war zu Besuch mit ihrem Gefährten. Und auch Noel war um sie rum mit der kleinen Sophie.

So war sie abgelenkt als es dann wirklich losging, sie saßen gerade bei Mittagessen, als sie zusammen zuckte und Severus Hand fest drückte.

Alarmiert sah er zu ihr, "Atmen Engel", haucht er ihr zu, sofort war das Mittagessen vergessen.

Schnell war sie in dem vorbereiteten Zimmer, Severus wurde rausgeschmissen, Pansy trat an seine Stelle. Die Heilerin verabreichte ihr den Trank damit alle schneller von statten ging, in ihren Augen war Ginny zu schwach um eine Geburt ohne Hielfsmittel durchzuhalten.

Nervös lief er durch den Salon wie damals sein Bruder Calvin, der ihn beruhigte und ihm versichert das alles gut werden wird. Nach 2 Stunde hörte man noch immer nichts, ob es seiner Frau gut ging, warum sagte denn niemand etwas, nervös trank er seinen Whisky.

Er sah erst auf als er einen Schrei hört der durch das Schloß hallte, erschocken sah er zu seinem Vater.

„Keine Sorge es geht zum Ende zu da hilft auch kein Trank, ich schätze 20 Minuten und dann wird deine erste Tochter auf der Welt sein", beruhigt er seinen Sohn, als wieder ein Schmerzensschrei in den Raum hallt. Leichblass sah er hoch zu Decke wo die Schreie her kamen. Page und Nikita waren mit dem Raum und wartet auf die erlösende Nachricht.

Erschöpf legt Ginny ihren Kopf an Pansy Schulter, laut schreiend begrüßte das Mädchen ihre Welt, erleichtert atmet sie auf, sie schloss die Augen und schrie wieder auf, überrascht sah die Heilerin zu ihr und untersuchte die junge Mutter schnell, erschocken darüber das ihr das entgangen war.

„Säubert das Mädchen", sie rief eine Elfe, „Schick nach den restlich weiblichen Mitgliedern, sie ist zu schwach um es allein zu schaffen", schickte sie dir Elfe weg, erschocken sah Pansy zu der Heilerin.

„Wieso zu schwach die Kleine ist doch da, was ist los?", Ginny schrie wieder auf und viel erschöpft zurück.

„Ja das erste Kind ist da, ich habe nicht war genommen das es Zwei sind, es ist wohl wesendlich kleiner als seine Schwester, aber sie ist erschöpft und zu schwach. Um es allein zuschaffen", die Heilerin sah zu Celina die ihrer Enkeltochter reinigte und in die vorgewärmte Wiege legte.

Im Salon tauchte die Hauselfe auf, „Herrin Nikita und Page sollen sofort zu Miss kommen. Ich soll noch nach Herrin Lilith und Herrin Serena schicken", gab er weiter.

Calvin war schon im Kamin verschwunden und kehrte mit den beiden Damen zurück.

Zu viert eilten sie die Treppen nach oben ihn war klar das es eine Notfall geben muss, selten wurden alle Clansfrauen zusammen gerufen bei einer Normalen Geburt.

Das war auch den Männern klar, Severus wurde noch bleicher als er eh schon war.

„Oh nein, alle sind gerufen wurden", nervös sah er zu Decke er hoffte das es Ginny gut gehen würde.

„Hier sind wie was ist passiert?", Lilith trat an Ginny Seite, Pansy nickte ihr zu Ginny war kaum noch ansprechbar, so erschöpft war sie.

„Das erste Kind ist da, doch sie schafft es nicht mehr allein dem Zweiten aus eigener Kraft das Leben zu schenken", erläutert schnell die Heilerin.

„Zwei, es war nur die Rede von einem", Nikita war verwundert schloss aber den Kreis, dies Mal war Pansy die Mitte, die Ginny im Arm hielt um sie zu unterstützen.

Narzissa und Lucius trafen ein nach dem sie von ihrem Sohn erfahrne hatten ,das etwas nicht stimmte und Severus seinen besten Freund brauchte, Narzissa ging wortlos hoch in das Geburtszimmer, betrat es und schloss sich dem Kreis an.

Nach einer weitern halben Stunde, war auch endlich das Zweit Kind auf der Welt, erschöpft und am ende ihrer Kräfte brach Ginny ins Pansy Arme zusammen.

„Wir haben es geschafft, ein wenige kleiner als seine Schwester, aber es ist gesund", ließ die Heilerin verlauten während die Kinder versorgt wurden, kümmerte sich die Heilerin um die junge Mutter, zufrieden nickt sie.

„Sie ist erschöpft, sie wird nun etwas schlafen und sollte die nächsten 2 Tage viel ruhe haben, aber so weit geht es ihr sehr gut. Dafür das ich dachte das sie diese Geburt wohl nicht überleben würde", sie verließ das Schloss so wie sie gekommen war.

Ginny schlief tief und fest, Pansy zog ihr ein frisches Nachthemd an und Deckte sie zu und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

„Das hast du toll gemacht", sagt sie leise und nahm das Zweit Baby in den Arm, ihre Patenkinder, waren Gesund gut das zweite Baby war kleiner aber das würde es mit der Zeit bestimmt aufholen.

Die Frauen verließen mit den Babys das Zimmer und gingen in den Salon wo die Familie und vor allem der nervöse Vater warten.

Lilith kam mit der Tochter in das Zimmer und lächelt in die runde auch ihr Mann war inzwischen eingetroffen und auch Ginny Großvater war anwesend.

„Darf ich vorstellen die Kronprinzessin", sie lächelt in die Runde, Pansy trat neben sie mit dem zweiten Kind. „Und der Kronprinz der Clans de Barbarac und Slyhterin", sagte Pansy lächelnd, sie legte Severus seine Sohn in den Arm und Lilith legte ihm seine Tochter in den Arm.

„Sie sind wunderschön. Geht es meiner Frau gut, sind sie gesund?", er sah fragend zu den Frauen.

„Ginevra ist erschöpft aber ihr geht es gut sie schläft und den Kindern geht es gut. Der Prinz ist etwas zu klein aber das wird sich geben, seine Schwester hat sich gut genährt", meinte Celina lächelnd.

„Sie hat wirklich ein Kind übersehen, aber nur brauchen wir ja alles 2 Mal und das wo Ginny bestimmt rosa gekauft hat", sagt Draco erschrocken.

„Nein in Mintgrün Dray, wir bestellen halt alles noch mal nur in dunkel und der Kinderwagen wird in einen Zwillingswagen getauscht, überhaupt kein Problem. Sag uns doch bitte nun wie die Kinder heißen werden", Pansy nahm den Prinzen wieder in den Arm, den Sev ihr gerne gab.

„Tja also wir haben drüber geredet was für Name es gibt und da wir bis vor 2 Monaten nicht wussten was es wird hatten wir auch 2 Namen, die wir denke ich nun Nutzen werden. Wenn Ginevra keine Einwand erhebt.", er strich verliebt über das Köpfchen seiner Tochter die in einen weißen Strampler an hatte und ein weißes Mützchen.

„Luana Celina Pansy Slytherin und Aaron Peere Draco Slytherin, ich hoffe ihr seit damit Einverstanden", er sah in die Runde wo gerade die Kinder rumgereicht wurden.

„Einverstanden wenn Ginevra wieder erwacht und sie das bestätigt werden wir die Geburt der Kronprinzessin und des Kronprinzen bekannt geben", Celina setzt sich und beobachtet das Treiben.

Pansy und Draco hielten gerade die Kinder im Arm, als Severus auf sie zukam.

„Nehmt ihr die Patenschaft an?", er sah sie fragend an

„Ja", kam es einstimmig von beiden, zufrieden damit trug er mit Pansy zusammen seine Kinder zurück zu der Mutter, die noch tief schlief.

Glücklich legte er sich zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm, sie kuschelt sich an ihn und schlief weiter.

Severus war schon wach und lies sich von einer Hauselfe zeigen wie er die Kinder richtig wickelt, er kam gerade mit ihrem Sohn zurück als er sie im Bett sitzen sah.

„Morgen meine Schöne, ich bin so stolz auf dich", er küsste sie sanft und legte ihr ihren Sohn in den Arm.

„Das ich dir unseren Sohn den Kronprinzen Arron Peere Draco vorstellen", er dreht sich zu der anderen Wiege und hob seine Tochter raus um auch sie in den anderen Arm ihrer Mutter zu legen.

„Und unsere Tochter Kronprinzessin Luana Celina Pansy", er beobachtet sie und sie lächelt nur glücklich.

„Ich dachte ich hätte geträumt das die Heilerin bei der Geburt von einem 2 Kind sprach, sind sie gesund?", sie sah zu ihrem Mann und legte die Kinder vorsichtig vor sich zwischen die Beine um sie besser anzusehen.

„Kerngesund liebes so wie du auch, du sollst 2 Tage Bettruhe halten, dann können wir zurück", er setzt sich neben sie und küsst sie.


	14. Epilog

Epilog

Sie blieben doch noch 1 ganze Woche bis Ginny sich erholt hatte, ihr erster Weg war zu ihrer Familie, die von der Geburt unterrichtet wurden. Freudig wurde sie von allen Begrüßt, ihre Eltern waren sehr Stolz auf ihre Enkelkinder, mit dem wissen zumindest diese Aufwachsen zu sehen.

Severus hatte sich entschieden nicht mehr weiter zu unterrichten und ganz sein Leben mit seiner Familie zu verbringen, er genoss das Familienleben, dabei sein wenn seine Kinder das erste Mal Papa und Mama sagten, ihre ersten Schritte, ihr erstes festes Essen.

Seine Frau wurde immer schöner wie er fand, seit sie ihrer 2 Kinder hatten, strahlte sie eine ruhe und Schönheit aus, was sie noch anziehender für sie macht.

Nur 1 Jahr nach der Hochzeit von Pansy und Draco kam der Kronprinz Tayler auf die Welt, der seinen Eltern das leben um vieles bereichert. Pansy und Ginny sind wie Schwestern für einander, sie unterstützen sich gegenseitig. Ihr Kinder wurden zusammen groß und auch Noel und Calvin waren oft zu besuch mit ihrer Tochter Sophie.

Ginny hatte in den Jahren sehr engen Kontakt zu ihrer Zaubererfamilie, sie genoss jedes Stunde dort, den sie wusste mit jedem Tag rückte die Zeit näher wo sie ohne sie weiter Leben musste.

Sechs Jahre nach ihrer ersten Schwangerschaft brachte sie Beverly zu Welt und zu ihrer Freude war Tayler hin und weg von dem Kleinen Mädchen, er beschützte sie mit seine 5 Jahren so gut es konnte. Lächelnd hatten das Pansy und Ginny beobachtet und ihren Männern eröffnet das es in etwa 17 Jahren ein Hochzeit geben würde die ihre Häuser miteinander verbinden würde.

Und obwohl Ginny immer viele Kinder haben wollte, entschied sie sich mit ihrem Mann das diese 3 für die nächsten Jahre erst mal reichen würden.

Die Kinder wurden erwachsen und gingen ihre eigenen Wege, wie Pansy und Ginny es vor 17 Jahren vorhergesagt hatten, heiratet Beverly und Tayler. Ihr älteren beiden spürte erst seit kurzem ihren Partner und Severus hatte den verdacht des es auch Zwillinge sein könnten.

So sehr Ginny sich über die Ereignisse freute, so wurde ihr klar das ihre Eltern nicht dabei sein würden wenn ihrer Erstgeborenen Heiraten würden. Und sie sollte Recht behalten, ihre Mutter starb mit nur 81 Jahren kein alter für eine Hexe, aber nach langer Krankheit, sei es ihr gegönnt gewesen. Und ihr Vater starb keine 3 Jahre später mit 85 Jahren an der Einsamkeit die Molly hinterlassen hatte. Mit ihren Geschwistern hatte sie noch viel Kontakt, doch als auch ihr letzter Bruder verstarb, zogen sie sich aus der Menschenwelt zurück, selten hatte sie noch Kontakt zu ihren Nichten und Neffen.

Ihre zwei ältesten Kinder hatten nach Zwillingen gesucht die zu der Zeit geboren wurden, im Vampirkreis und hatten schnell ihre Partner gefunden.

Und auch Page und Nikita bekamen die Chance auf ein Kind, durch Ginny Verbindung zu Menschenwelt hatten sie eine Möglichkeit gefunden, doch noch Eltern zu werden.

Ihr Leben lief ruhig sie war nun schon seit 150 Jahren an der Seite ihrem Mannes, sehr glücklich, ihre wichtigste Freundin ist noch immer Pansy die der Zeit auch ihr Zweites Kind bekommen hatte, eine Tochter namens Leandra, doch nun waren alle Kinder groß und selbstständig, teilweiße schon mit eigener Familie, so schnell würden ihre Clans wohl nicht aussterben. Samuel und Celina hatten ihnen eröffnet in 500 Jahren ihren Platz für die freizugeben da sie dann endlich Reisen wollten so wie Salazar und Lilith um die ganze Welt reisten. 500 Jahre hörten sich viel an, doch für Ginevra war das schon lange nicht mehr so 500 Jahre waren keine Zeit wenn man die Ewigkeit vor sich hatte.

„Was grübelst du mein Engel", Sev trat neben sie an das Fenster aus dem sie sah, selbst nach 150 Jahren konnte er noch immer nicht glauben so eine wundervolle Frau zu haben.

„Ich habe über unser Leben nachgedacht, meine Eltern, unsere Kinder und das 500 Jahre gar keine Zeit ist", sie lehnte sich an ihn.

„Wie schnell man doch das Zeitgefühl verliert, nicht mein Engel. Denk dran das Pansy und Draco bald kommen", er hauchte ihr einen Kuss in den Nacken.

„Ich wollte dir noch was sagen bevor die beiden kommen, wenn du einen Moment zeit hast", sagt sie leise zu ihm.

„Natürlich ich habe immer Zeit für dich", er küsst sie wieder in den Nacken.

„Also Pansy und ich haben entschieden gemeinsam den Trank abzusetzen erinnerst du dich?", fragt sie leise mit einem lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

„Ja Engel dem hatte ich ja zugestimmt", er ließ seine Hand auf ihren Bauch rutschen,

„Wir sind Schwanger, als Pansy und ich. So wir es wollten, gemeinsam durch diese Zeit gehen zu können", sie dreht sich in seinen Armen um.

Er küsste sie innig, löste sich von ihr und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Ich freue mich auf diese Zeit, mit dir es ist schon lange her", er küsst sie kurz und lächelt.

„Herr die Malfoys sind da", ließ ein Hauself verkünden, glücklich trennten sie sich und gingen Hand in Hand in den Garten wo, für den Tee Gedeckt war.

Glücklich vielen sich die 2 Frauen in den Arm, der Tisch war reichlich gedeckt immerhin würden auch die Freunde von damals mit ihren Partnern kommen.

Vor allem auf Blaise freuten sich die Frauen, den sie würden mit ihm zusammen die Schwangerschaftszeit genießen.

So der Rest gehört ganz allein eurer Phantasie.

Ich hoffe ihr hattet Spass beim Lesen, ausnahmsweise mal eine Story ohne großes Drama.

Ich hoffe ihr konntet damit Leben wie Severus war und auch wie ich Ginny dargestellt habe.

Ob wohl diese Story nur 13 Kapitel hat, sind diese doch wesentlich länger als manch andere meiner Storys.

Die Story war eine Herausforderung für mich, ich hoffe das ich sie einigermaßen Gemeistert haben.

Ich bedanke mich bei meiner Beta Mia, die ich immer sehr nerve.

Aber sie nimmt mir das nicht wirklich böse.

Mia du bist ein ganz wichtiger Mensch für mich geworden, der für mich da ist wenn ich Probleme habe und dem ich auch gerne zu höre wenn sie mal nicht weiter weiß.

Ich hoffe das du mir weiterhin als Beta erhalten bleibst und als Freundin.

Danke an meine Kommischreiber und meine .

Zu erste meine Vielschreibern die mich immer wieder aufbauen, wenn mal Unschöne Kommentare kommen, vor allem seit ihr fast schon meine Stammkommischreiber, seit dem ich angefangen habe zu schreiben begleitet ihr mich und baut mich auf wenn's mal gar nicht weiter geht.

: Skylon, Maid Linda, InaBau, Dray-Gin-Fan, Serena Slytherin, Sophia Black, Emma Malfoy

Xpert: Marry63, Nane, Krumbein14,

Und euch vergesse ich auch nicht

Charlotte-Lyzz, traumfee, Abby Malfoy, Eisphönix01, Cyenita, Dea Tacita, Jume, Zynaja, Noige, Cowgirl, Lillianne Riddle, Sirius Schleicher. Lily014

Vielleicht lesen wir uns ja bald wieder, im Moment schwiert mir zwar nichts im Kopf rum was mit Harry Potter zu tun hat. Auf meinem Rechner wartet noch eine Sailor Moon-Story die zu Ende gebracht werden möchte und eine Engelgeschichte über einen Schutzengel.

Und auch ihre lieben Schwarzleser habt meine Seite sehr hohe Zugriffs-zahlen gebracht.

Vielleicht könnt ihr euch zum Schluss doch noch zu einem Kommentar überwinden.

So das war es von mir, vielleicht habt ihr ja noch ein Kommentar für mich.

Oh und bevor ich es vergesse Wünsche oder Anregungen zu einer neuen Harry Potter Story, dann her damit.

Damit verabschiede ich mich und gebe Schweren Herzens alles an J.K.R zurück.

Schönes Wochenende!!!!!

Lg Yuna


End file.
